<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Danganronpa 3: DISTRUST by Pestertroll89</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27237316">Danganronpa 3: DISTRUST</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pestertroll89/pseuds/Pestertroll89'>Pestertroll89</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, Dangan Ronpa 3: The End of 希望ヶ峰学園 | The End of Kibougamine Gakuen | End of Hope's Peak High School</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Different Mastermind (Dangan Ronpa), Challenge to write a better Danganronpa 3 than the offical one, F/F, F/M, M/M, Toko is a Lesbian in Denial, Towa Arc replaces Despair Arc</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-10-28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-11-25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 09:01:36</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Graphic Depictions Of Violence</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>44,155</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27237316</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pestertroll89/pseuds/Pestertroll89</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>What was meant to be a time to recover and relax, turned into a time of bleeding and anxiety. Future Foundation's heads of its fourteen branches along with Aoi Asahina and Makoto Naegi have been thrown into "The Final Killing Game" in a desperate last-ditch effort to crush the hope of the world and Future Foundation for good. The final battleground between hope and despair, the place where all the heartache started...? Hope's Peak Academy.</p><p>All the while, the Ultra Despair Girls Toko Fukawa, and Komaru Naegi remain in Towa City protecting the Warriors of Hope and a newfound friend from a Despair Crazy Haiji Towa bent on killing them all and doing what Komaru couldn't do, steal the controller to the Monokumas and the Monokids, and destroy it.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Andoh Ruruka/Izayoi Sohnosuke, Fukawa Touko/Naegi Komaru, Kimura Seiko/Original Female Character, Kirigiri Kyoko/Naegi Makoto, Munakata Kyosuke/Sakakura Juzo (Juzo Sided), Munakata Kyosuke/Yukizome Chisa, Nakajima Kanon/Tsumiki Mikan, Utsugi Kotoko/Original Female Kid Character</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>59</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>60</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Future Arc 1: Despair Among Hope</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Notice: There might be a lot of spelling mistakes and character naming mistakes here and there. This was completed in 29 days and with the way AO3 works it's too much of a hassle for me to go back and edit so just be aware of this.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Makoto awoke with a small pain in his head, his eyes fluttered open expecting to be in Future Foundation HQ's meeting room... instead, he woke up to his worst nightmare. The walls and blocked off windows of a Hope's Peak Academy Classroom. Immediately he tried to pinch himself to see if he was just dreaming... but the second he felt pain was the second he felt despair for the second time in his life...</p><p>"K-Kyoko! Asahina! The heads!" Makoto panicked as he rushed out of the classroom.</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>Makoto Naegi</strong><br/>
<strong>Former Ultimate Lucky Student</strong><br/>
<strong>Ultimate Hope</strong><br/>
<strong>Member of Division 14</strong>
</p><p> </p><p>Immediately he went to the entrance... nobody was there... Then he hurried along to the gym... everybody was passed out along the gym floor. One by one Makoto woke them up...</p><p>"H-Hope's Peak? How is this possible?" Kyoko worried as she saw her surroundings.</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>Kyoko Kirigiri</strong><br/>
<strong>Former Ultimate Detective</strong><br/>
<strong>Head of Division 14</strong>
</p><p> </p><p>"Th-This can't be!" Asahina panicked.</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>Aoi Asahina</strong><br/>
<strong>Former Ultimate Swimming Pro</strong><br/>
<strong>Member of Division 13</strong>
</p><p> </p><p>"Wh-What are we doing here?!" Mitarai panicked as well.</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>Ryota Mitarai</strong><br/>
<strong>Former Ultimate Animator</strong><br/>
<strong>Head of Division 10</strong>
</p><p> </p><p>"What the hell?!" Munakata went as he looked around at the gym, "What's going on here?!"</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>Kyosuke Munakata</strong><br/>
<strong>Former Ultimate Student Council President</strong><br/>
<strong>Future Foundation Vice Leader</strong><br/>
<strong>Head of Division 2</strong>
</p><p> </p><p>"This has gotta be a dream..." Juzo went under his breath.</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>Juzo Sakakura</strong><br/>
<strong>Former Ultimate Boxer</strong><br/>
<strong>Head of Division 6</strong>
</p><p> </p><p>"Th-This must be the work of a Remnant of Despair!" Chisa rationalized.</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>Chisa Yukizome</strong><br/>
<strong>Former Ultimate Housekeeper</strong><br/>
<strong>Head of Division 5</strong>
</p><p> </p><p>"Oh no..." Tengan gasped as he observed the area.</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>Kazuo Tengan</strong><br/>
<strong>Former Hope's Peak Academy Headmaster</strong><br/>
<strong>Future Foundation Leader</strong><br/>
<strong>Head of Division 1</strong>
</p><p> </p><p>"A-Are we going to be participating in a killing game?!" Ruruka worried.</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>Ruruka Ando</strong><br/>
<strong>Former Ultimate Confectioner</strong><br/>
<strong>Head of Division 8</strong>
</p><p> </p><p>"This doesn't make any sense." Izayoi growled, "How did a remnant get the drop on us, I thought we captured them all?"</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>Sonosuke Izayoi</strong><br/>
<strong>Former Ultimate Blacksmith</strong><br/>
<strong>Head of Division 9</strong>
</p><p> </p><p>"Everyone stay calm!" Usami went speaking for Gekkogahara, "I'm trying to figure out our situation!"</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>Miaya Gekkogahra</strong><br/>
<strong>Former Ultimate Therapist</strong><br/>
<strong>Head of Division 7</strong>
</p><p> </p><p>Bandai was simply looking around in stunned silence, the building that once inspired hope within him when he was in the 66th Class Batch was now filling him with an uneasy sense of despair.</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>Daisaku Bandai</strong><br/>
<strong>Former Ultimate Farmer</strong><br/>
<strong>Head of Division 11</strong>
</p><p> </p><p>"You okay Bandai?" Gozu asked his long time friend.</p><p>"I've got a bad feeling about this Gozu... Something seems off about all this." Bandai replied.</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>Great Gozu</strong><br/>
<strong>Former Ultimate Wrestler</strong><br/>
<strong>Head of Division 12</strong>
</p><p> </p><p>"You've got that right," Koichi agreed, "There's more negative energy going around here than Munakata on a bad day."</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>Koichi Kizakura</strong><br/>
<strong>Former Hope's Peak Ultimate Talent Scout</strong><br/>
<strong>Head of Division 3</strong>
</p><p> </p><p>Seiko, in the meanwhile, was busy trying to get up a girl with blue long hair with an ahoge ontop wearing full moon glasses.</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>Seiko Kimura</strong><br/>
<strong>Former Ultimate Pharmacist</strong><br/>
<strong>Head of Division 4</strong>
</p><p> </p><p>"Come on Haruka, get up!" Seiko begged.</p><p>"Ugh... what happened?" Haruka asked, rubbing her eyes after removing her glasses and then putting them back on, "WH-WH-WH-WHAT THE HELL!?"</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>Haruka Aimi</strong><br/>
<strong>Former Ultimate Light Novelist</strong><br/>
<strong>Head of Division 13</strong>
</p><p> </p><p>"What the heck's going on?! Why are we at Hope's Peak Academy?!" Haruka panicked, "Weren't we all in the conference room seconds ago?!"</p><p>"It seems we were attacked..." Tegan explained, "Someone from Ultimate Despair must've infiltrated our ranks and set us into a trap."</p><p>"Trap?!" Ruruka worried.</p><p>"Everybody calm the hell down!" Munakta ordered, "Listen! Do any of you remember what happened before this?"</p><p>"No... I'm drawing a blank." Makoto replied.</p><p>"I can't remember either." Juzo agreed.</p><p>"Do none of you remember?" Munakata asked.</p><p>"I-I think we were hit with knockout gas." Chisa answered.</p><p>"Knock out gas?" Seiko mimicked as if to question Chisa's response.</p><p>"Right... I think it's coming back to me." Tengan added, "I called everyone to a meeting, we were going to discuss what to do now that the Remnants of Despair have been completely cleansed of Junko's influence and the Biggest, Most Awful, Most Tragic Event in Human History is dying down..."</p><p>"But it looks like an infiltrator overheard your plans and set their own plans into action." Munakata finished.</p><p>"How did we even get an infiltrator in the first place?! Wouldn't our security have caught them before now?!" Ruruka asked.</p><p>"Then that can only mean..." Seiko gasped.</p><p>"The infiltrator is one of us..." Kyoko spoke up.</p><p>Suddenly the others started looking at each other with shock and suspicion... among them, might be a traitor... a Remnant of Despair that slipped under the radar...</p><p>"Well, well, well, some things never change now do they?"</p><p>The familiar voice of a certain bear struck fear into every member there...</p><p>"N-No! Th-That can't be!" Asahina panicked.</p><p>All eyes were on the podium on stage, anxiety for what was to come next gripping the minds of the Future Foundation members like despair creeping its way into a grieving mother who just lost her child in an accident, then what seemed like in a second, Monokuma jumped up from behind the podium onto it like as if it was any other day to the black and white bear.</p><p>"I'm baaaaaack~" Monokuma taunted</p><p>"What kind of nightmare is this?!" Makoto went under his breath in panic, "And why can't I wake up?!"</p><p> </p><p><strong>Intro Theme:</strong> <a href="https://youtu.be/Tlu1ZfYr6vA?t=9">Ready To Die - Andrew W.K.</a></p><p> </p><p>"Surprised to see me? Well it sure is no surprise to see you." Monokuma snickered evilly.</p><p>"H-How is this possible?!" Munakata asked, "Junko Enoshima was killed, the Remnants are out of the way-"</p><p>"The how doesn't matter." Monokuma interrupted, "What matters is that you're all stuck here!"</p><p>"S-Stuck here?!" Ruruka panicked.</p><p>"Stuck here to play what I like to call, drum roll please.... The Final Killing Game!"</p><p>"Final Killing Game?!" Makoto panicked/worried.</p><p>"This battle between Hope and Despair's been going on waaaay too long." Monokuma groaned as he stood up on the podium, "And because of that, this final killing game will be the decisive final battle that'll end the debate, and by extension this war, once and for all! And to commemorate the occasion, this Final Killing Game will NOT be like the last two! No class trials, no investigations, just a good old game of Distrust!"</p><p>"Distrust? What are you talking about you damn bear?" Munakata growled.</p><p>"Look on your left wrists, all of you."</p><p>Everyone did so and each one of them gasped as they saw it, a bangle.</p><p>"Here are the rule to this final killing game!" Monokuma began, "Rule number one, the all-important time limit. When the clock runs out on that bangle, all of you will be injected with a dose of goodnight irene! Rule number two, you know that infiltrator you peps were talking about? Well, they're among you all! During the time all of you are asleep, the infiltrator has the opportunity to kill one of you in your sleep! Rule number three, if nobody is killed by the time you all wake up again via you all killing someone you think is the infiltrator, you win the game! Rule number four, you see those bangles? Each one of you has a specific action you're not allowed to do at any point in the game. Break it, and you get injected with a lethal dosage of poison!"</p><p>Many of them shuddered, gasped, or reeled back in fear as they finally realized what Monokuma meant by "game of Distrust". They were gonna be picked off one by one by the infiltrator, if not by their own forbidden action, and the only way to figure out who it is and escape was to kill one of those among the group and just hope it was the infiltrator...</p><p>"Rule number five, you're not allowed to try and remove those bangles by force. Trying to do so will also get you injected with poison as punishment. Rule number six, destroying cameras or property is strictly forbidden. Failing to cooperate with this rule will get you killed by poison too. Rule number seven, outside of the infiltrator you cannot kill your fellow participants. You're only allowed to injure or indirectly cause them to do their forbidden action. The only exception is to a majority vote on who to kill, kind of like the class trial voting only not as dangerous. Failure to comply will get you killed by the poison. And finally, I will add in any new rules as I feel necessary. Remember this, and remember this well, this is being broadcasted to the whole world over and all across Future Foundation. The deaths of all of you as you fall into despair one by one will finally do what Junko failed to do last time, crush the last bit of hope in the world and bring despair to the whole world. Are we all in the clear? ... Good. Let the final killing game begin!"</p><p>And with that, Monokuma disappeared... Everyone then began checking their bangles for their forbidden actions. Most were either not surprised at what it was, frustrated at what it was, or worried at what it was. Makoto, out of all of them, looked the most scared.</p><p>"How could this have happened? How did we let an Ultimate Despair Infiltrator slip from under our noses?" Mitarai panicked.</p><p>"Calm down Mitarai, no matter what, there's no way we could've known that one of us was an infiltrator for Ultimate Despair." Tengan reassured.</p><p>"And now that inability to have known has got us wrapped up in a situation where our only options are to let said Ultimate Despair Infiltrator kill us off one by one till only two participants remain or risk killing an innocent just to stop them." Munakata growled.</p><p>"It might be a good idea for us to split into teams just so that we can keep a close eye on each other." Mitarai suggested, "Plus, in teams, we have a better chance of identifying the infiltrator that way."</p><p>"That's not a bad idea." Haruka agreed, "Sure, it might make one team look suspicious, but better one team be suspicious than staying as a group and start accusing everyone or the person someone died with when they could be innocent, right?"</p><p>"I agree." Tegan replied.</p><p>"And Mitarai could you open your-"</p><p>Mitarai cut off Haruka by pulling up his bangle and showing his forbidden action, "Opening Your Eyes After Reading Your NG Code".</p><p>"Oh shit..." Haruka gasped.</p><p>"Someone's going to have to be my eyes." Mitarai sadly stated.</p><p>"Don't worry, I've got you." Asahina said as she went beside Mitarai, "Besides, it'll be a beneficial partnership for each of us. You can't see..."</p><p>Asahina then revealed her Bangle's Forbidden Action...</p><p>"And I can't open doors." Asahina groaned.</p><p>"Our Forbidden Actions seem to force us to rely on others." Kyoko put together, "Ashahina's is forcing her to rely on Mitarai, and Mitarai's is forcing him to rely on Asahina. I might have to rely on Gekkogahara from here on out."</p><p>Kyoko then revealed her Bangle's Forbidden Action...</p><p>"It seems I'll be unable to run away from anyone should someone get the idea to try and injure me, as I'm not able to run in the halls now."</p><p>"Ah! But it didn't say anything about speeding up through using Gekkogahara!" Makoto put together.</p><p>"This is all well and good, but how are we going to decide teams?" Ruruka asked.</p><p>"Let's split up into groups of four." Seiko suggested, "There's sixteen of us right? So let's split into groups of four. That should be a solid enough number for us to keep track of each other and figure out who the Infiltrator is from there."</p><p>"I noticed that there was no gate blocking the stairs to the second floor on my way over here," Makoto spoke up, "That must mean the floors are all unlocked for this game. Let's split up and take different floors. The fifth floor can be for just in case purposes should we still not be able to figure out who the Infiltrator is as our numbers start to dwindle."</p><p>"So who will divide into teams?" Munakata asked.</p><p>"Me, Asahina, Mitarai, and I guess Great Gozu can be team one. We'll take the first floor." Makoto stated.</p><p>"Then me, Yukizome, Sakakura, and Bandai are team two. We've got the second floor." Munakata followed up.</p><p>"Me, Gekkogahara, Kizakura, and Tengan are team three. We'll cover the third floor." Kyoko went.</p><p>"So me and Izayoi are stuck with Seiko and Haruka?!" Ruruka went in frustration.</p><p>"I don't like it either, but do you see me complaining?" Haruka growled back.</p><p>"Either way, we're on the fourth floor." Seiko followed up.</p><p>"There should be a medicine room and the headmaster's office there along with the staff room." Haruka went, "We should see if we can find any clues as to what can help us while we're there."</p><p>"Yeah, it might be a good idea to do some investigating while we're looking around, it might provide us with some clues as to who might be behind our predicament and who's controlling Monokuma again." Mitarai agreed.</p><p>"I wish you all the best of luck." Tengan stated, "Let's end this war."</p><p> </p><p>(TEAM 1's PERSPECTIVE)</p><p>Makoto, Asahina, Mitarai, and Gozu looked all around the first floor and seemingly found nothing of value... except for heartache and bad memories in Asahina and Makoto's cases. The dorms brought back memories of Sayaka's murder, the first-class trial... Leon's execution... The sauna brought back the painful memories of Mondo and Ishimaru's rivalry turned friendly bond, the murder of Chihiro, the execution of Mondo, Alter Ego, Celeste's double-murder plot, her execution... and... Sakura's Suicide and Alter Ego's destruction... For Gozu, it brought him back to when he was still attending... Back when... times looked peaceful.</p><p>"Hey, Gozu, I hope you don't mind me asking," Makoto spoke up, "But just how did you and Bandai become friends? Bandai hates fighting and... well..."</p><p>"Bandai is a good guy." Gozu began, "His heart's always in the right place, and he always aims to be kind to everyone. But... that kindness has made him a bit naive so to say. Ruruka often uses it to help herself, but they still have the same goal of distributing food to the survivors. We actually met when the tragedy was going down. I've often helped Bandai in farming various vegetables all around the Future Foundation building using our talents in a fun way. Our bond basically grew from that, so to speak. But I'm nowhere near as good as him. Not only did he once plow a whole field in only thirty minutes, but he also raised a whole field of crops in a week what would've normally taken it a month."</p><p>"Whoa, seriously?!" Makoto went in amazement.</p><p> </p><p>(TEAM 2's PERSPECTIVE)</p><p>Munakata, Yukizome, Sakakura, and Bandai looked all over the second floor but had no luck finding anything that could help them in their situation...</p><p>"Hey, Bandai?" Sakakura spoke up.</p><p>"Yes?" Bandai replied.</p><p>"What's with you and Gozu? Why's the one who hates fighting and violence with the damn wrestler?" Sakakura asked, "I know it's more than just the gardening crap you two do, so what's the deal?"</p><p>"Well... To be honest? I kinda owe him my life." Bandai replied.</p><p>"Say what?!" Sakakura went in shock.</p><p>"Wh-What happened?!" Yukizome asked.</p><p>"It... was before the Remnants were captured... Before Makoto and the others from Hope's Peak was rescued." Bandai started explaining, "I was out with him passing out food to survivors... when all of a sudden I got attacked by one of the Remnants of Despair... or, rather one of Ultimate Despair. I thought I was dead... I was cornered, no way out except to take a leap of fate... but as I always say, 'A turnip waits for the perfect opportunity to sprout'. I chose to see if someone would help me... and someone did. Gozu. He saved my life, and I owe him for it."</p><p> </p><p>(TEAM 4's PERSPECTIVE)</p><p>Izayoi, Ruruka, Seiko, and Haruka searched all over the fourth floor but found nothing. Nothing that could help them find a clue to their attacker. Though, that didn't stop Seiko and Haruka from being in the pharmaceutical room much longer than anticipated...</p><p>"It's practically the same way we left it outside of the fact what was used in here was used for a murder..." Haruka went.</p><p>"Do you remember the day we first met?" Seiko asked as she went through the cabinets and looked at Haruka.</p><p>"Yeah... You, busy with your medicine, as usual, me... rushing to get my allergy shots and colliding into you due to my clumsiness..." Haruka embarrassingly giggled, "Part of me's glad I got stung by a bee that day, if I didn't, I might not have met you. You... the introvert with only one friend who abused your kindness. Me... a depressed, suffering from success, Light Novelist on the verge of nearly ending her life... That day I collided with you, and offered to make it up to you by being your lab assistant was the best time of my life. Sometimes... I wish we could go back to those times... when everything looked brighter... and not so despair clouded..."</p><p>"There's nothing you could've done that day Haruka..." Seiko reassured, putting a hand on her back, "What happened, happened. Nothing would've changed..."</p><p>"I... I suppose so..." Haruka sighed, "But... it still broke my heart the day you were expelled alongside Ruruka and Izayoi... I... I didn't want you to go... I... I was lost without you... I... I didn't know what to do without you by my side..."</p><p>Seiko pulled Haruka into a hug as she started unleashing her waterfall of tears...</p><p>"But... That won't ever happen again... I'll make sure of it." Seiko reassured.</p><p> </p><p>(TEAM 3's PERSPECTIVE)</p><p>Just like the other three teams, Kyoko, Gekkogahara, Kizakura, and Tengan didn't have much luck finding anything that would lead them to an answer as to the mastermind of this final killing game or the Infiltrator.</p><p>"This doesn't add up." Usami worried, "Surely we would've found something to clue us in on what's going on by now right?"</p><p>"I doubt the mastermind's wanting to play this game like that. Something tells me a hint won't appear until the mastermind gets a body that's not done by a majority vote." Kyoko concluded, "If not, then surely they would've given one of the teams a clue by now. This killing game doesn't follow the one established by the original Junko or the AI Junko that invaded the Hope Restoration Program so they don't have to play by those rules."</p><p>"One thing I'm trying to understand is, how is the air filtration in this place even working again?" Kizakura pointed out, "Didn't it shut down when you guys killed Junko?"</p><p>"The mastermind probably fixed it up to them." Tengan answered, "Meaning when this mastermind is defeated, the air filtration will shut down for good."</p><p>"Don't you mean if?" Usami asked.</p><p>"No. I MEAN when. I have faith the Ultimate Hope, Makoto Naegi, and the rest of us will be able to overcome this mastermind's sick game." Tengan proudly proclaimed, "The mastermind, in actuality, was a fool picking Hope's Peak as the battleground for the final battle between Hope and Despair. Makoto defeated one here before, and I know he can do it again."</p><p>"Heh... That's our leader for you." Kizakura joked.</p><p> </p><p>(ALL PERSPECTIVES')</p><p>Suddenly, everyone noticed their bangles making noise. They saw a timer, it had hit 0. The first time limit was up. They were going to be put to sleep now. Slowly, one by one, they all collapsed where they stood or tried to lie up against a wall and sleep. One by one, they all started waking up, and one by one they started doing a head co- The alert sound for a Monokuma announcement then played... all monitors across the school then lit up to show Monokuma...</p><p>"Something's a miss in the Botanical Garden!" Monokuma playfully went, "Why don't you go check and see what it is?"</p><p>One by one, the teams made their way up to the garden one floor at a time... and then came screams. Screams from the fifth floor. Eventually, everyone rushed to the botanical garden to find a horrifying sight, unlike anything they ever saw before... In a flower bed, a pickaxe lodged into his forehead and a rake in his neck with blood pouring out of him or covering the flowers... was the body of the Former Ultimate Farmer, Daisaku Bandai. A look of absolute horror on his face as he also showed signs of being poisoned. His bangle flashing his forbidden action nonstop... "Getting Hit With A Punch or Kick".</p><p>The First Victim had been claimed...</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>
  <strong>REMAINING PARTICIPANTS: 16 -&gt; 15</strong>
</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Towa Arc 1: A Despair Induced Fateful Meeting</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>In an apartment complex in Towa City, two people were watching the TV in absolute horror...</p><p>"Th-This can't be happening!" Komaru panicked.</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>Komaru Naegi</strong><br/>
<strong>Makoto Naegi's Sister</strong>
</p><p> </p><p>"A-A final killing game?! Th-This has to be a nightmare!" Toko stuttered in fear.</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>Toko Fukawa</strong><br/>
<strong>Former Ultimate Writing Prodigy</strong><br/>
<strong>Intern of Division 14?</strong>
</p><p> </p><p>Suddenly, a monitor came to life on a nearby computer. The two girls rushed over and to their relief, it showed Byakuya looking just as relieved to see them.</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>Byakuya Togami</strong><br/>
<strong>Former Ultimate Affluent Progeny</strong><br/>
<strong>Member of Division 14</strong>
</p><p> </p><p>"M-Master! I-It's so good to see you!" Toko went in joy.</p><p>"As much as it pains me to say it, it's good to see you're alright too." Byakuya stoically went.</p><p>"Byakuya! You have to get my brother out of there!" Komaru begged, "That final killing game is a trap to kill him for sure, I know it!"</p><p>"It's OBVIOUS that's what this final killing game is intended for." Byakuya stated, "But with them inside of Hope's Peak, its defenses have started back up. Now the only way for them to turn off is for them to get out themselves."</p><p>"D-Defenses?" Komaru asked.</p><p>"While we were inside that hell hole, F-Future Foundation was constantly trying to bust us out." Toko started explaining, "But e-each attempt backfired worse each time. The school was covered in all kinds of defenses to keep people o-out. They only shut off and allowed Future Foundation t-to finally rescue us once we opened the iron door blocking our only exit."</p><p>"And since Makoto, Asahina, and the Future Foundation heads are inside, that means the defenses are back online too." Byakuya groaned in frustration, "For intensive purposes... They're on their own now."</p><p> </p><p><strong>Intro Theme:</strong> <a href="https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=buYrBbwyCGE">I Can't Decide - Scissor Sisters</a></p><p> </p><p>"O-On their own?!" Komaru panicked.</p><p>Suddenly there was an explosion on Byakuya's end.</p><p>"Wh-What's going on?!" Toko asked.</p><p>"Damn it all, we're under attack! I'll get back to you two later!"</p><p>And just like that, the computer turned off.</p><p>"B-Byakuya?! BYAKUYA!" Komaru went.</p><p>But it was no use. It wouldn't turn back on.</p><p>"Th-The timing's too perfect." Toko growled, "First Makoto and that idiot swimmer girl get caught up in a final killing game with the other F-Future Foundation heads and now M-Master Byakuya's under attack. S-Someone coordinated this whole thing to target someone, and I don't think Makoto was the prime target."</p><p>"Huh?! M-Makoto wasn't the prime target?!" Komaru asked.</p><p>At that moment, Komaru's phone started ringing.</p><p>"H-Hello?" Komaru answered.</p><p>"K-Komaru!"</p><p>"N-Nagisa?!" Komaru went in surprise, "Wh-What's wrong?! You sound like you're out of breath!"</p><p>"Haiji's lost it! He's replaced his broken arm with some kind of blade and he's going around killing the kids!"</p><p>"What?!" Komaru panicked, "What do you mean he replaced his broken arm with a blade and... what do you mean killing the kids?!"</p><p>"AAHHH!!!"</p><p>There was a sound of concrete breaking on Nagisa's side of the phone.</p><p>"N-Nagisa?!" Komaru began to worry, "NAGISA?!"</p><p>"Wherever you are, run! He's after the controller, I know it! Keep that controller away from hi-"</p><p>Then, it cut off.</p><p>"Nagisa?! What happened?! Nagisa?! NAGISAAA?!"</p><p>All Komaru got back was a long beep.</p><p>"Toko... Get the laptop." Komaru firmly ordered, "We have to find the Warriors of Hope and save them."</p><p>"S-Save them?! What happened?!" Toko panicked.</p><p>"Leaving Haiji with his own demons has come back to haunt us." Komaru started explaining as she readied up her Hacking Gun, "He's lost his mind and going around killing the kids. He's after the controller, I know it."</p><p>"L-L-Like hell he's getting his disgusting hands-on that controller!" Toko growled as she readied her taser, "I told you we should've killed that pedophilic piece of shit when he used up his usefulness!"</p><p>"What?! You never said anything like that!"</p><p>"I-I'm wishing I did now!"</p><p>Jut as they were about to leave... a new sound filled the duo's ears. A sound neither of them had heard in a long time.</p><p>"Is-Is that a gun?! An actual gun?!" Toko squeaked in fear.</p><p>From outside the hotel, Monokuma Units kept charging at someone firing off a Fanchi SPAS-12 only to get blasted away every time... but then the shots stopped, and instead were replaced with the sounds of a Desert Eagle Mark XIX going off... The shooter then rushed into the Hotel, barricading the door, and rushing for the elevator, but all the rapid button presses in the world couldn't help them as the Monokumas were trying to break in. Eventually, the doors broke down just as the elevator opened, and what was revealed were two... high school students? One pointed a megaphone at them and instinctively they dodged out of the way to see the one with the Megaphone shoot out some kind of energy blasts that destroyed the Monokumas like as if they were nothing.</p><p>"Just as I thought." The one in the white uniform commented, "Monokuma unit stragglers."</p><p>Komaru then turned to see the source of the gunshots who instinctively moved out of the way and was surprised at what she saw... The kid looked to be no older than Kotoko, was wearing a custom Green and Black Kid's Varsity Jacket over a white T-Shirt, a green skirt with black leggings, green heels, and a red bow in her green hair tying it into a poofy ponytail while an ahoge rested on her head's top. Just like most of her design, her eyes were green too, but her glasses that resembled Toko's in every way were blue.</p><p>"Huh?! You were the source of the gunfire?!" Komaru went, absolutely stunned at the weapons the kid had on hand.</p><p>"Y-Yeah..." The kid stuttered in response as she got up, "Th-Thank you for saving me."</p><p>"Wait, you're not wearing one of those Monokuma Helmets!" Toko pointed out.</p><p>"No... My mom was lucky enough to get me away before everything in Towa City went to hell..."</p><p>"Speaking of, where the heck are your parents and why in the world did they entrust a kid with something as dangerous as a firearm?!" Komaru asked.</p><p>"She's dead." the girl said bluntly.</p><p>"Oh... Y-Yeah... I, guess that was a dumb question."</p><p>"Also, she entrusted me with them because my mom taught me how to use them." the girl further explained, "She used to be the Ultimate Survivalist of Class 68."</p><p>"U-Ultimate Survivalist?! Class 68?!" Komaru went in shock.</p><p>"Y-Your mom went to Hope's Peak Academy?!" Toko followed up.</p><p>"She and I managed to survive the Tragedy when it all began, and after Enoshima's death, we rushed to Towa City in the hopes of finally seeing peace... Then those riots broke out. Those Monokumas tried to capture me and turn me into one of those children that were roaming around... But my mom managed to save me in the nick of time, sacrificing herself so that I could escape with some of her weapons and ammo... I've been fending for myself ever since, destroying Monokuma Units day in and day out and scavaging for proper food that wasn't just junk food constantly..."</p><p>"Th-That's horrible..." Komaru went.</p><p>"Please, don't feel pity for me. I've survived this long on my own haven't I?"</p><p>"B-But you shouldn't be on your own from here on out though!" Toko suggested, "H-Haiji Towa's lost it, he's going around killing kids!"</p><p>"I suppose I can follow you two from here on out." the kid replied, pulling out a M16A2 with a modified full auto function.</p><p>"Well, if you're gonna come along with us, then what's your name?" Komaru asked as they started leaving the hotel.</p><p>"I'm Emika Aiko. When I was in Elementary School, I was known as Lil' Ultimate Literature."</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>Emika Aiko</strong><br/>
<strong>Former Lil' Ultimate Literature</strong>
</p><p> </p><p>"I got the title because unlike most of the other students, I could write stories and poems you wouldn't believe." Emika explained as she checked her ammo.</p><p>"A f-future as a novelist, huh?" Toko went, looking at Haruka with joy, "When this all dies down, i-if you need a teacher, I'd be glad to help you out. I-I was the Ultimate Writing Prodigy when I was in Hope's Peak after all."</p><p>"I wouldn't mind that actually, it'd be better than having survival training shoved down my throat every other week."</p><p>"Aw, that's so nice of you Toki~" Komaru went, giving Toko a smile.</p><p>Toko just blushed as she looked away in frustration. But then the sudden sound of a car crash caught the group's attention and from around the corner came Junko Monokumas.</p><p>"Oh fuck me, not these damn things!" Emika growled, "I hate them so badly, why can't these things just ever stay down?!"</p><p>"Leave this to me!" Toko proclaimed.</p><p>And then, she shot herself with the taser...</p><p>"KYAAAHAHAHAHHA! I'm back bitches!!!"</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>Genocide Jack</strong><br/>
<strong>Former Ultimate Murderous Fiend</strong><br/>
<strong>Split Personality of Toko Fukawa</strong>
</p><p> </p><p>"Junk Monokumas eh? Don't you disfigured dildos know the meaning of the word dead?!"</p><p>Almost in an instant, Jack rushed towards the creepy bots and with her scissors sliced them up till they exploded into scrap.</p><p>"Whoa. Nice." Emika complimented.</p><p>"Come on, we need to get moving." Komaru said as Toko returned to normal.</p><p>What happened next was a marathon of the trio having to take down many different Monokuma Unit Stragglers. Komaru thought that they would've been taken care of after the factory was shut down, but it looked like the opposite effect happened. Both Komaru and Toko were constantly worried about Emika's safety, but she always assured them she would be fine... at least she hoped she'd be fine. There were a few times where Haruka had cornered herself on accident and had to be saved by the others but she didn't seem to mind. Some time later though, they eventually ran into Bomber Monokumas accompanied by Beast and Detroyer Monokumas. Komaru took on the bombers, Jack handled the beasts, but Emika... She thought she could handle the destroyers, but unlike Bombers and Beasts, the Destroyer was a completely new animal to her. They had her completely outmatched in terms of speed and range. All she could do was run away.</p><p>But even that proved to be fruitless... a bomber Monokuma snuck a bomb past Komaru and it landed right in front of Emika's path, exploding and sending her flying into a wall, landing/crashing into a pile of wood. Emika let out a wail of pain each time as she landed on the wall then the wood. Quickly she pulled out her D.Eagle and blasted at the Destroyers' Jet Packs causing them to blow up alongside the Destroyers in question. Once the dust settled, Emika had to crawl out to where Komaru and Toko could help her onto her back...</p><p>"Oh no!" Komaru screeched in horror.</p><p>Haruka was bleeding from both her legs... and shrapnel was all up in them.</p><p>"Damn it all..." Emika growled, "Looks like I won't be walking for some time..."</p><p>"Th-This is bad... You need to see a doctor now, b.. but..."</p><p>"Y-Yeah, there are none now." Emika growled, interrupting Toko.</p><p>"Perfect..."</p><p>The trio soon turned to see Haiji Towa standing over a Monokuma, his replaced arm indeed being a blade, covered in blood as he held a Monokid in his other hand.</p><p>
  <strong>Haiji Towa</strong>
  <br/>
  <strong>Former Resistance Leader</strong>
</p><p>"H-Haiji!!!" Komaru panicked.</p><p>"You know what I'm after. Hand, over, that, controller." Haiji growled as he pointed the blade at the kid.</p><p>"Don't do a fucking thing he says!" Emika growled as she hid her D.Eagle behind her and readied it.</p><p>"Y-You're right. I-I can't risk it. I'm not giving you the controller." Komaru went, standing her ground.</p><p>"Fine then..."</p><p>Haiji then sliced off the kid's head faster than the group could react. Emika wanted to barf, Toko wanted to pass out, and Komaru was absolutely horrified.</p><p>"...If you won't give it to me, I'll just have to take it by force!" Haiji growled as he readied himself to strike.</p><p>But before he could move Emika pulled out her D.Eagle and shot Haiji in the eye and forced him onto one knee by shooting his knee cap.</p><p>"WE GOTTA MOVE, NOW!!" Emika panicked.</p><p>Komaru quickly picked up Emika and rushed away with Toko, practically taking every bit of strength in them to get away as fast as they could. Soon enough once they found themselves at the hospital they took a breather in the lobby before blocking it off to assure he couldn't get in that way.</p><p>"H-He's lost it! He's really lost it!" Komaru panicked.</p><p>"H-He killed that kid without hesitation..." Emika stuttered in fear.</p><p>"So now you see..."</p><p>The trio's attention was soon caught by four familiar, and slightly damaged, people making their way out from behind a desk.</p><p>"Haiji's gone mental," Nagisa stuttered in fear, "we're going to have to stick together if we want to hope to survive this situation."</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>Nagisa Shingetsu</strong><br/>
<strong>Former Lil' Ultimate Social Studies</strong><br/>
<strong>Former Member of the Warrirors of Hope</strong>
</p><p> </p><p>"Th-This is so not good... I don't wanna die..." Jataro started to weep.</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>Jataro Kemuri</strong><br/>
<strong>Former Lil' Ultimate Art</strong><br/>
<strong>Former Member of the Warrirors of Hope</strong>
</p><p> </p><p>"Pl-Please! You have to protect us!" Masaru begged.</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>Masaru Daimon</strong><br/>
<strong>Former Lil' Ultimate P.E.</strong><br/>
<strong>Former Member of the Warrirors of Hope</strong>
</p><p> </p><p>"I-If you still have any grievances with us, please, j-just put them aside for now, we mean you no harm." Kotoko went with worry in her voice.</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>Kotoko Utsugi</strong><br/>
<strong>Former Lil' Ultimate Drama</strong><br/>
<strong>Former Member of the Warrirors of Hope</strong>
</p><p> </p><p>"Th-The Warriors of Hope? What are you doing- HIYAAAA!"</p><p>Emika fell out of the seat onto her legs...</p><p>"AAAHHHH!!!"</p><p>"Oh my gosh! Are you okay?!" Kotoko asked as she went over to Haruka's side.</p><p>"N... No... Those damn Monokumas messed my legs up... I can't walk now." Emika growled as Kotoko helped her onto her back.</p><p>"There should be proper medical supplies nearby," Nagisa suggested, "We can try treating her with them."</p><p>"Anything so long as I'm mobile again." Emika went.</p><p>"W-We're coming with you." Komaru went as she and Toko got up, "Who knows what could still be lurking inside this hospital."</p><p>"Y-You got that right." Toko agreed.</p><p>With those words spoken, the group headed deeper into the hospital, all the while, Haiji looked at it outside, smiling and giggling to himself like a mad man.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>FUN FACT: Haiji's blade arm idea was based on the beta/original version of Ultra Despair Girls. In the original drafts, Kanon Nakajima and Haiji were meant to be the protagonists facing off against the Remnants of Despair and Haiji was going to have his own fighting mode like Jack but it would've been called Killer Mode and it would've been activated by him breaking his cast open to reveal a blade arm.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Future Arc 2: Make Your Argument</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The group could hardly believe their eyes. Daisaku Bandai, the kindest person out of anyone here, was dead. Killed by either his forbidden action being set off or killed in an absolutely brutal fashion... Gozu fell to his hands and knees, Asahina covered her mouth in horror, and Makoto was having severe flashbacks to all the bodies that got discovered along the way when he was in Hope's Peak, each one more horrifying than the last.</p><p>"Stay strong Makoto." Kyoko reassured, "This won't end up like last time. We're going to make it out of this, I assure you."</p><p>"Hey, where's Kizakura?" Asahina asked.</p><p>"Over here!"</p><p>Everyone then turned to see that Kizakura was standing outside in the hallway much to their suspicion...</p><p>"It's his forbidden action." Kyoko explained, "He can't be in the same room as a dead body."</p><p>"Well isn't that convenient..." Ruruka mocked.</p><p>"What do we do now?!" Haruka asked the others.</p><p>"We'll either have to debate and vote about who we think is the Infiltrator or risk it and skip till more evidence shows up." Munakata stated.</p><p> </p><p><strong>Intro Theme:</strong> <a href="https://youtu.be/Tlu1ZfYr6vA?t=9">Ready To Die - Andrew W.K.</a></p><p> </p><p>"The most suspicious ones are Team Two and Gozu!" Ruruka accused.</p><p>"Excuse me?!" Sakakura growled, "My forbidden action prevents me from punching with my bare hands!"</p><p>"Mine prevents me from picking up or holding anything!" Yukizome followed up.</p><p>"And I can't learn who the Infiltrator is." Munakata growled.</p><p>"That one seems oddly specific." Seiko pointed out.</p><p>"We already know it can't have been Kizakura, he'd have been dead alongside Bandai." Makoto concluded.</p><p>"And it can't have been me or Yukizome." Munakata agreed as Yukizome hugged his arm.</p><p>"But that doesn't rule out Sakakura. He might not be able to punch but he can still kick and Bandai's forbidden action includes kicks as well." Ruruka argued.</p><p>"Damn it, how many times do I have to fucking say it?! I didn't activate his god damned Forbidden Action!" Sakakura growled, "What about Gozu?! We don't know what his forbidden action is, he could've done it!"</p><p>"I would NEVER kill my best friend!" Gozu defended as he stood up and looked at the others, who had gathered around in a circle to better discuss what had happened.</p><p>"I don't know, for all we know it could've been a ruse so he'd gain your trust!" Ruruka kept accusing.</p><p>"Plus... I will not lie. My Forbidden action is being pinned for a three-count." Gozu stated in annoyance.</p><p>"That just incriminates you further!" Ruruka went, "That is SO specific and practically IMPOSSIBLE to do to you! Only an Infiltrator would get something like that as their forbidden action, I say we vote Gozu as the culprit!"</p><p>"Hold on a second, just because-"</p><p>"Reluctantly, I'm in agreement." Haruka said, interrupting Makoto and shuttering as she looked at Gozu, "H-He knows Bandai the most out of us, and with a forbidden action like that, he's gotta be the Infiltrator. I vote for Gozu too."</p><p>"I'm only voting for him because, for as much as I don't want to admit it, Ruruka's got a point." Seiko went.</p><p>"That's got my vote too." Izayoi spoke up.</p><p>"Unless you've got a way to counter these claims against you, you're going to be killed." Munakata warned.</p><p>"Alright then, how in the world could I have killed Bandai when I was on the first floor?" Gozu questioned.</p><p>"I don't know, why the hell's the body all the way on the fifth floor when Bandai was on the second?!" Ruruka refuted, "There's no way any of us can carry him up there in time, you're the only one who can outside of Sakakura!"</p><p>"She's right. He's quite heavy. It wouldn't be a problem for Gozu." Sakakura went, eyeing Gozu with suspicion, "I'm voting for Gozu."</p><p>"Me too!" Yukizome said with fear in her voice, "What about you Munakata?!"</p><p>"I'm voting Gozu too."</p><p>"It makes sense to me," Kizakura called out, "I'll vote him too."</p><p>"Bum, Bum, Bum BUUUUM!" Monokuma dramatically went as the monitors came to life, "Uh oh! Eight out of fifteen! That's a majority vote! Future Foundation has voted the Former Ultimate Wrestler Great Gozu Guilty of being the Infiltrator! And now he will die!"</p><p>Great Gozu's bangle let out a sound, almost like a game over sound effect, and slowly, his entire body filled up with poison. His eyes started bleeding and his skin started turning purple and within a matter of seconds, he fell to the floor dead. The group then looked at their bangles and noticed... they never came off.</p><p>"G-Gozu wasn't the Infiltrator!" Haruka screeched.</p><p>"W-We made a mistake!" Seiko reeled back in horror.</p><p>Haruka then began to weep and had to be comforted by Seiko. Ruruka merely looked at Gozu's body in anger.</p><p>"This doesn't make sense! How the hell was he not the Infiltrator, the evidence just lined up!" Ruruka growled in rage.</p><p>"Maybe because you were too busy focusing on the evidence that was right in front of you to notice the evidence that was behind it." Kyoko spoke up.</p><p>"The evidence right behind it?! What are you babbling on about?" Ruruka questioned, "What matters is what we know. This isn't like the class trials Miss Detective, this is a game of distrust, there's no sense of bonding here."</p><p>"If that's so, then why are you still hanging around Izayoi?" Kyoko questioned back.</p><p>"Because I already know for sure he's not the Infiltrator." Ruruka smuggly went as she pulled out one of her candies and put it up to Izayoi's mouth, "Am I right?"</p><p>"Yeah, sure, whatever." Izayoi said turning the sweet down.</p><p>"And what exactly does that make us?" Seiko growled, referring to her and Haruka who had calmed down at last.</p><p>"You seriously think I'm ever gonna trust you after what happened that day?! You got all three of us expelled after that day!" Ruruka growled.</p><p>"What?! I got us expelled?! I had nothing to do with what happened and you know it!" Seiko shouted, "You just blame it on me because we both accidentally did it!"</p><p>"I don't have time for this nonsense, come on Izayoi we're outta here!" Ruruka growled as she left with Izayoi in tow.</p><p>At that point, the others broke off to continue doing what they were doing as well. Makoto, however, decided to follow Seiko and Haruka. He followed them all the way to the gym, much to their surprises...</p><p>"What do you want?" Seiko asked.</p><p>"What's with you and Ruruka you act like you used to know each other but now you hate each other after getting expelled for something." Makoto pondered.</p><p>"It... It's complicated..." Haruka went, "Seiko... do you wanna tell him?"</p><p>"I... I think it would be a good idea to get this off my chest to someone else other than Haruka." Seiko sighed, "Ruruka, Izayoi, and I... The three of us used to be friends. Back in elementary school, I met her by saving her dog from death. At that point, she always invited me to hang out with her, but... whenever she did, she just did it to use me for something. She always abused my trust and abused my kindness well into our time in Hope's Peak. It reached its pinnacle in Hope's Peak the worst... Back when the Remnants of Despair were still first years, Nagito tried his best to try and make things harder for everyone... He did it as a means of 'testing our hope'. Due to a collision I had with him, we ended up mixing up our bags, and later during a tussle between me and Ruruka during our Talent Exams, when I finally unloaded on her thanks to some encouragement from Haruka, we both ended up hitting a detonator Nagito had set up for some bombs near the Reserve Department area of the school. Me, Izayoi, and Ruruka were expelled all at once, and Nagito we let off scot-free because he wasn't involved. She hates my guts because of it, and I hate her for just abusing my kindness just to get whatever the hell she wants."</p><p>"When Seiko met me, I was able to help her down a better path." Haruka added, "I helped her break free from the toxic friendship she was in and even when she was expelled, I still stayed by her side."</p><p>"T-To make matters short, it resulted in us... Kinda... falling for each other..." Seiko blushed as Haruka held her hand.</p><p>"I... I see." Makoto went, "But yet, you still voted for Gozu..."</p><p>"W-We know..." Haruka sadly sniffed.</p><p>"We were just paying attention to what was in front of us... But you can hardly blame us." Seiko rationalized.</p><p>"Anyone who knew those two would've voted for Gozu thinking he was just playing the long con." Haruka followed.</p><p>"And... To be honest? I almost did that too..." Makoto sighed in annoyance, "But... I held back because I started thinking that, it was a little too convenient."</p><p>"When you think about it, while the long con theory makes sense, you have to wonder, just how far can you take a lie before eventually, the pressure crumbles under you?" Seiko pondered.</p><p>"I'd imagine, not this long." Makoto replied.</p><p> </p><p>(MEANWHILE...)</p><p>"This doesn't add up, you know?" Kizakura went as Team Three walked along the halls of the fifth floor, "If Gozu didn't carry Bandai's body all the way up to the fifth floor, then how did he end up there?"</p><p>"Maybe the killer used a makeshift carrying device." Usami suggested.</p><p>"It's a solid theory, but Bandai's still too heavy." Tengan explained, "Someone would've had to use something like a stretcher to get him up there, and Hope's Peak's Nurse's Office doesn't have one. Even then, trying to get it up those stairs with a body poses a challenge in and out of itself."</p><p>"Also, something's been bothering me about these forbidden actions." Kizakura said as he looked at this bangle, "Why would the Infiltrator willingly have one in the first place?"</p><p>"Obviously to keep our trust." Tengan replied.</p><p>"But what if they have a fake one?"</p><p>Kyoko instantly stopped in her tracks causing the others to stop as well.</p><p>"A... Fake one?" Kyoko asked.</p><p>"Yeah, like, they may say or show it's their forbidden action, but it could just an illusion to make us think it's real so we'd trust them more."</p><p>"If that is the case..." Tegan worriedly went.</p><p>"Then the list of suspects have just worryingly increased." Kyoko finished for Tengan.</p><p> </p><p>(MITARAI &amp; ASAHINA)</p><p>Mitarai and Asahina in the meanwhile were busy having them a bite to eat in the dining hall, or rather attempting to in Mitarai's case...</p><p>"It's only fair this happens to me..." Mitarai sighed in sadness.</p><p>"What?! No! It's not fair at all!" Asahina went in shock, "It was practically over and now someone's pushing this already long conflict into overtime just to have a 'poetic' final battle so to speak!"</p><p>"But I practically deserve this!" Mitarai argued, "What happened to the Reserve Course was all my fault!"</p><p>"Wh-what?! YOUR fault?!"</p><p>"Junko... She used my talent against me... She wormed her way into my ear by offering to be my friend after hearing my history and as a result, I willingly made a hypnosis video that resulted in the Reserve Course being brainwashed into serving Junko..."</p><p>"Wait... Are you saying-"</p><p>"In that brief window... I was part of Ultimate Despair... I was the one responsible for the Reserve Course committing suicide for Junko Enoshima..."</p><p>Asahina gasped and covered her mouth with her hands...</p><p>"But... I was able to snap out of my trance... But... by then... it was too late... The rest of my class had been turned, the Reserve course was dead... the Tragedy had begun... When it all happened, I ran away... But... eventually, the Future Foundation came to me, offering me a position as head of Division 10... I saw it as my opportunity to make amends for what I did... But no matter how much I try to see it as my redemption... I look at what's happened... and just can't help but blame this all on me... All because of me allowing Junko to worm her way into my ear... I'm... I'm so pathetic..."</p><p>Mitarai then began to cry through his closed eyes... but even then, Asahina pulled him into a hug...</p><p>"Wh-What are you-"</p><p>"No... You're not pathetic... There's no way you could've ever known what Junko had planned... Don't blame yourself for this, this isn't entirely your fault, Junko used you, she wormed her way into your head by offering you a sympathetic ear in your time of woe... That's how she gets to you... how she gets to us all. She gets you wrapped around her finger when you're at your lowest just so that she can put on a caring act and put a chokehold around your neck so you can never leave her... ... If anything... I... I forgive you Mitarai... You had no idea this was ever going to happen... no one could've..."</p><p> </p><p>(REMNANTS OF TEAM 2)</p><p>Yukizome never let Munakata's side as the trio investigated the fourth floor... but even then, Sakakura looked at Munakata with joy but... also a little bit of sadness. He never told anyone, but, he always had a crush on Munakata. Back when he was the Head of Security for Hope's Peak Academy, he'd sometimes look at the picture of Munakata in his office and imagine what life would've been like... if he didn't chicken out and told Munakata how he really felt about him before it was too late. Once he saw Munakata confessing to Chisa, he knew it was over for his chances. He knew there was no way in hell he could've ever hoped to outdo Chisa. Even then, he didn't let that stop the three of them from being close friends during and after their time in the Class 74 batch...</p><p>"Even then, it doesn't hurt to wonder about the what-ifs." Sakakura went to himself.</p><p> </p><p>(TEAM 3)</p><p>As they investigated the library, Kyoko decided to speak what had been on her mind for a while...</p><p>"Gekkogahara, I've been meaning to ask you something."</p><p>"What is it?" Usami replied.</p><p>"How were you able to retrieve the data from Chihiro's notes and Yasuke's notes to create the Neo World Program?"</p><p>"Believe it or not, the three of us used to have meetings in secret before Yasuke's untimely death during the Reserve Course Protests." Usami explained, "We were working together in the hopes of creating something that could change the world for the better, maybe destroying something like Despair once and for all. But... You know what happened... Luckily, I was able to keep a backup of their notes, and using that, I was able to lead the charge for the Neo World Program."</p><p>"At the same time, what gave you the idea for Chiaki? I know AIs usually don't have such details, but Chiaki's design was oddly specific in its detail for a simple observer AI. Did you perhaps base her off of someone?"</p><p>"Well... Uh... There's no proof this real Chiaki did or didn't exist to be perfectly honest." Usami embarrassingly went, "While, outside of Hajime, the Remnants of Despair are comprised of fourteen members of Class 77-B, Mitarai's the only other Class 77-B student that's part of the Future Foundation as far as I know."</p><p>"So your saying, this real-life Chiaki's in a state of limbo. She may have existed as part of Class 77-B, but at the same time there's no proof that she did as well." Kyoko put together.</p><p>"Basically..." Usami sadly sighed, "The sixteenth student of Class 77-B's a complete mystery, to begin with. Nobody knows if 77-B even had one at all."</p><p>"Very strange..." Kyoko went.</p><p>"Do you... think they could be the Mastermind?" Usami asked.</p><p>"I won't say if I do or don't... but I won't deny the possibility."</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>
  <strong>REMAINING PARTICIPANTS: 15 -&gt; 14</strong>
</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Towa Arc 2: Hospital of Revelations</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Komaru and Toko waited patiently outside one of the rooms, worried about Emika's condition. Luckily she was soon rolled out in a wheelchair but... uh...</p><p>"Emika feels funny~" Emika giggled, almost like a certain other green-haired girl the group knew.</p><p>"Jataro used the wrong kind of anesthetic on her..." Nagisa groaned.</p><p>"Well, how am I supposed to tell the difference between dental and regular anesthetic?" Jataro asked.</p><p>"Yeah, we're not exactly doctors you know." Kotoko argued, "All we could really do was remove some of the LESS lodged in shrapnel and bandage up her legs. Such a shame too... they were so adorable."</p><p>"Emika's a wizard!" Emika excitedly went, "Emika can do all sorts of magic!"</p><p>"She's gonna be like this for a while..." Nagisa continued.</p><p>"You know, she kinda reminds me of Monaca the way she is... only... not as crazy." Masaru commented.</p><p>"Emika's not Monaca, Emika is Emika silly!" Emika giggled.</p><p>"Oh, this is going to take some getting used to..." Komaru sighed.</p><p> </p><p><strong>Intro Theme:</strong> <a href="https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=buYrBbwyCGE">I Can't Decide - Scissor Sisters</a></p><p> </p><p>As they made their way to the elevator, Emika began singing a song none of them had heard of, but... sounded rather nice... To a degree...</p><p>"It's always the same one, that same song that drags me to the bottom~ It's always the same words, those same sounds I wish I had forgotten~ It's always the same song, that same song that makes me feel so rotten~ It's always the same song, that same song, that same sonnng~! When it comes oooon it takes me to that place where I'm from! The words of the sonnnng help me remember right where I was! The time in the waaaaay you made me feel that way on that day! The same sonnnng, the same sonnnng~"</p><p>"Huh... She's not a bad singer to be honest." Komaru commented.</p><p>"Yeah, are you SURE you're not formerly Lil' Ultimate Music?" Kotoko asked.</p><p>"Hehehe~ Emika not Lil' Ultimate Music. Junko was Lil' Ultimate Music." Emika answered.</p><p>"J-Junko?" Nagisa said as everyone stopped in place.</p><p>"Yup, yup!" Emika happily went as she pressed a button on the wheelchair to turn it around and face the others, "Junko Shirogane, the Lil' Ultimate Music while Emika was in Elementary School! Most of Emika's classmates called her a hybrid of Junko Enoshima and Sayaka Maizono~ Most couldn't decide if she was next in line as the Ultimate Pop Sensation or the Ultimate Fashionista. One thing Emika knew for certain, she always knew just how to get everyone wrapped around her finger. Not even Emika was safe from Junko's grasp. ... But... some of Emika's classmates said awful things about her behind her back... how she was a cold, calculating, manipulative life ruiner... But, she never did anything to Emika... Why did everyone hate her?"</p><p>"Th-This has gotta be a joke..." Komaru stuttered in fear, hearing what Emika was saying.</p><p>"A-After everything... There's still one more Junko out there?!" Toko went in horror.</p><p>"C-Could she be the one behind that Final Killing Game me, Nagisa, Masaru, and Jataro heard about on the TV?!" Kotoko panicked.</p><p>"Huh?  Final Killing Game?" Emika asked.</p><p>"H-Hold on a second," Nagisa spoke up, "We don't even know if she's still alive, remember? Haiji's going around killing every Monokuma Kid he sees! She could be one of them!"</p><p>"Noope~ Emika doubts that very much~" Emika perked up, "Emika saved her life from the Mr. Monokumas before legs were broken and the Mr. Monokumas had just started attacking. After that, Emika and Junko went their separate ways. Emika doesn't know what happened to her... But, she knows Junko's a really tough girl despite her looks. She more than likely survived with no problems... Emika hopes anyway."</p><p>"Th-This is bad then..." Jataro worried.</p><p>"A final killing game... Haiji Towa suddenly snapping and killing kids... The attack on Future Foundation amidst all this chaos... And now the discovery of a possible third version of Junko waiting to be unleashed onto the world..." Toko laid out.</p><p>"When you lay it out like that, it almost sounds like someone is trying to tie up all the loose ends surrounding the Tragedy one way or the other..." Nagisa put together, "Weather Hope or Despair comes out victorious, someone's trying to end everything related to it. Us, the former Warriors of Hope and Towa City as a whole. Future Foundation's involvement as a whole. Makoto Naegi, the Ultimate Hope, combating against an unknown final mastermind/unknown final member of Ultimate Despair and Junko's possible TRUE successor being somewhere within this town. The same town where Monaca, the self-imposed Junko Enoshima the Second also resides hidden in the shadows. It's all pieces of a grander puzzle. A puzzle that'll shape the future of the world once and for all."</p><p>"And the problem is trying to fit them all together to make the puzzle work, right?" Jataro asked.</p><p>"Exactly. There are some pieces that look like they fit together, but upon closer inspection, they actually don't." Nagia elaborated, "The attack on Future Foundation, that looks like it might be connected to the unknown Mastermind of the Final Killing Game... But... upon closer inspection, it might not. It doesn't make sense. Why would the Mastermind attack Future Foundation? They wouldn't... unless..."</p><p>"What if they're working with somebody?" Masaru suggested.</p><p>"That not too farfetched to assume." Nagisa agreed, "Junko worked alongside Mukuro in the first killing game... From what Komaru and Toko told us, Alter Ego Junko worked alongside Izuru Kamakura to hack into the Neo World Program and cause another killing game... And... I don't think we need to be reminded of how Monaca tricked us into doing her dirty work..."</p><p>"So the Infiltrator in that Killing Game more than likely isn't the only one helping the Mastermind?" Komaru gathered.</p><p>"And more than likely, the one helping them has to be Monaca or Junko Shirogane." Nagisa continued, "Junko, I'm not as confident in since we don't know much about her outside of what Emika's told us, but I can say with confidence that Monaca has to be involved in this somehow."</p><p>"That crazy Monaca has the motive after all." Kotoko agreed.</p><p>"Provided neither of them are the Mastermind themselves that is." Nagisa followed up.</p><p>"Then, what do we do from here?" Masaru asked.</p><p>"It's simple. We have to find Junko and Monaca before Haiji does." Nagisa replied.</p><p>"Too bad you won't get the chance!"</p><p>Haruka then turned to see behind her, as well as the others, and saw Haiji Towa looking just as pissed as he was earlier.</p><p>"You're not escaping this time you little shits!"</p><p>"G-Guys! Go! Find another way around!" Masaru shouted as he blocked off the others from himself and Haiji with a hospital stretcher.</p><p>"Masaru, NO! Don't be a hero, we've gotta get outta here-"</p><p>"I HAVE to do this!" Masaru shouted, cutting off Nagisa as he grabbed a nearby broken pipe, "Ever since I was growing up... All I knew was pain, thinking I couldn't do anything right because of how I was raised... But now, I know what I must do. I have to protect you guys no matter what, even if it costs me my life. A true hero doesn't just attack and hope to win... A true hero knows when to fight their own battles, knows when to fight even at the cost of their life... I grew up believing I made poor choices that resulted in my father hating me... I made questionable decisions when I was in the Warriors of Hope... Do I regret some of the things I did? Yeah... Sometimes I look back and think, we should've stopped at our parents... But there's no turning back what we did... At least... I can make up for it by protecting you guys one last time and allowing you to escape... Now GO! And... And don't look back... Just ignore the screams and... don't think twice."</p><p>"M-Masaru..."</p><p>"Come on! We have to leave!" Kotoko went as he took Nagisa's hand and ran off with the others, Komaru pushing Haruka's wheelchair.</p><p>"I'm not afraid anymore... I'm not afraid anymore... I'M NOT AFRAID ANYMOREEEE!!!" Masaru screamed as he charged for Haiji.</p><p>The group eventually reached an elevator and had been waiting for it for some time before it eventually arrived... just on cue to the sound of Masau's dying scream...</p><p>"M-Masaru..." Nagisa began to weep as they all got into the elevator.</p><p>"There's nothing we can do..." Toko reasured as the elevator went down, "One of us had to stay behind or risk all of us dying..."</p><p>"G-Goodnight... Sweet Prince..." Kotoko said through her tears.</p><p>Haruka then, unexpectingly, pulled Kotoko into a comforting hug...</p><p>"Don't be sad... A pretty girl like you shouldn't be sad..." Haruka said.</p><p>"Y-You think I'm... Pretty?" Kotoko blushed.</p><p>"Awwww~ That is so adorable! Right Toki?"</p><p>"Y-Yeah s-sure..." Toko blushed, sweat falling down her face.</p><p>"Uh, are you feeling alright Toko?" Komaru asked.</p><p>"Y-Yeah. I'm f-fine..." Toko said out loud before saying under her breath, "T-Totally not having fl-flashbacks to a moment in my life I wish I could forget..."</p><p>"If... You say so?"</p><p>Soon enough the elevator stopped at the first floor and the group rushed out of the hospital as fast as they could, never looking back for a second as they headed off with one goal in mind... Find Monaca and Junko.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>
  <strong>REMAINING SURVIVORS: 7 -&gt; 6</strong>
</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Future Arc 3: Ultra Despair Hagakure</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>At Future Foundation's base, Byakuya was busy leading the charge against the Monokuma Units that attacked, but they were absolutely swarming the area. Suddenly, he found himself being ganged upon, but in no time the Monokumas surrounding him disappeared... And from some faces, he never thought he'd be glad to see...</p><p>"Kanon Nakajima and Hagakure, for once I'm glad to see you saving me." Byakuya smuggly said.</p><p>"FOR ONCE?! Aw come on dude, I was just content on hiding in the corner, Kanon forced me into this!"</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>Yasuhiro Hagakure</strong>
  <br/>
  <strong>Foremer Ultimate Clairvoiyant</strong>
  <br/>
  <strong>Member of Division 14</strong>
</p><p> </p><p>"And you know I wasn't about to let you get eaten. That would just be wack." Kanon scolded, "Especially after everything we went through in Towa City."</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>Kanon Nakajima</strong>
  <br/>
  <strong>Leon Kuwata's Cousin</strong>
  <br/>
  <strong>Member of Division 14</strong>
</p><p> </p><p>"At least someone's finally getting Hiro into shape." Byakuya commented.</p><p>"What the heck's that supposed to mean?!" Hiro went.</p><p>Suddenly the trio's attention was grabbed by a new wave of Monokumas coming down the hall.</p><p>"Seriously, how the heck are there still Monokumas?! I thought you said Komaru shut down the factory!" Hiro panicked as he picked up his metal pipe.</p><p>"We'll have time to figure that out later, for now, we need to fight." Byakuya said as he readied his hacking gun.</p><p>"This is so wack... Just as I was about to get ready for a fly date." Kanon growled as she readied her own.</p><p> </p><p><strong>Intro Theme:</strong> <a href="https://youtu.be/Tlu1ZfYr6vA?t=9">Ready To Die - Andrew W.K.</a></p><p> </p><p>The trio battled their way through Monokuma after Monokuma eventually reaching the lobby where they were pouring through a hole in the wall.</p><p>"Hagakure, Kanon, you distract the Monokumas I'll handle the hole." Byakuya ordered before splitting off from the two.</p><p>"W-Wait! At least give me a... I'm never gonna use one of those Hacking Guns, am I?" Hagakure sighed before being grabbed by a Monokuma, "AHHH! L-LET ME GO! PL-PLEASE DON'T EAT ME, I TASTE TERRIBLE!"</p><p>But then he was let go by the Monokuma exploding and sending him falling onto his ass.</p><p>"Owww! Careful!" Hagakure went as he got up.</p><p>"Me be careful?! Says the one who let one of those things sneak up on him." Kanon argued.</p><p>But before they knew it, they saw one that looked like a beast headed their way at full sprint.</p><p>"We've gotta team up to take on that thing, you hear me?!"</p><p>But when Kanon turned to face Hagakure, he completely disappeared and was hiding behind a plant.</p><p>"ARE YOU JOSHING ME?!" Kanon went before rolling out of the way of the Beast Monokuma's attack.</p><p>"This ain't like Towa City you know!" Hagakure argued, his voice shaking a little in fear, "You see a subway train I can use to help out?! That thing's gonna rip my pipe apart!"</p><p>Hagakure then ran in horror as the Beast Monokuma tried to attack him only to get a face full of the potted plant and cough up soil, giving Kanon a perfect opportunity to attack and destroy the Beast Monokuma was a few good shots to its red eye. In the meanwhile, Byakuya was up on the second floor and scooting a filing cabinet to face the hole, pushed it off and blocked out the Monokumas.</p><p>"That won't hold them for long." Byakuya went as he came down to the lobby where Hagakure and Kanon joined up with him.</p><p>"Then what are we gonna do?! We're gonna be bear food if we don't come up with something!" Hagakure panicked.</p><p>"Well, we can't exactly contact the other branches for help..." Kanon sighed, referring to the final killing game situation.</p><p>"And Komaru and Toko are currently in Towa City." Byakuya added.</p><p>"D-Does that mean we're on our own?!" Hagakure asked.</p><p>"For the moment, it truly seems to be the case." Byakuya confirmed.</p><p>"Noopes~!"</p><p>"Th... That voice..." Byakuya and Kanon stuttered in fear.</p><p>Suddenly, the trio's attention was drawn to a nearby monitor. What it showed when it came to life was none other than Monaca Towa, looking a bit older than when two of the three last saw her and wearing an enable similar to that of the late Junko Enoshima's...</p><p>"You're stuck with Monacaaa~" Monaca taunted.</p><p>"Monaca Towa." Byakuya growled.</p><p>"So you're the mastermind behind this wack final killing game." Kanon accused.</p><p>"Nope! That's strike two!" Monaca teased, "Monaca's just helping the Mastermind, Monaca may idolize Big Sis Junko, but even Monaca knows there's no way she could come to Big Sis Junko's level. Buuut that doesn't mean Monaca's just gonna stand on the sidelines, and let Future Foundation continue to do whatever it wants. So Monaca teamed up with the mastermind to make things a BIIIT harder for the Future Foundation~ After all, it's no fun if the other ones responsible for killing Big Sis Junko didn't get punished for what they did."</p><p>"So you're the one who attacked us?" Hagakure asked.</p><p>"Welllll you're half right." Monaca replied, "Monaca made the plans... But someone else chose to act on them."</p><p>"Someone... Else?" Byakuya went in surprise.</p><p>"Monaca's been busy since we last saw each other Mr. Byakuya~" Monaca smirked, "Monaca's got an apprentice now~"</p><p>"A-Apprentice?!" Kanon stuttered in fear alongside Hagakure and Byakuya.</p><p>"Yup, yup, yup~ Even if you were to somehow detain Monaca, Monaca's Apprentice would just pick up right where I left off." Monaca evilly smirked, "Now, Monaca's gotta go. She's gotta do something she should've done a loooong time ago~ Bye bye~"</p><p>"TH-This is bad! Seriously, this is REALLY bad!" Hagakure panicked.</p><p>"It looks like there's only one group who can help us now..." Byakuya stated.</p><p>"Y-You don't mean-"</p><p>"Class 77-B is our only hope now." Byakuya cut of Kanon, "If we can contact Jaberwocke Island we can get in contact with 77-B and get them to come help us."</p><p>"B-But didn't only five of them survive that killing game?!" Kanon asked.</p><p>"True, only Hajime, Kazuichi, Sonia, Fuyuhiko, and Akane survived the initial killing game, and due to complications with the Neo World Program it became almost impossible for their dead friends to be brought back... But we said ALMOST impossible." Byakuya explained, "There's a chance they CAN be recovered, but the process would be difficult and might take a while to do so... Luckily, the five survivors were willing to wait, however, long it was necessary to bring them back. Thanks to Alter Ego and some data mining from some of the Neo World Programmers, we were able to find that their data was being hidden inside an alternate plane located in the Neo World Program. A plane where talent wasn't a thing and despair wasn't a thing."</p><p>"Why would that exist inside the Neo World Program?" Hagakure asked.</p><p>"I'd imagine it was a fail-safe that was installed so that should something like the Killing School Trip would've ever happened, the data on their avatars would be safe and not completely deleted. But the problem lied in trying to recover it." Byakuya stated, "We couldn't interfere with that plane from the outside no matter how much we tried. This meant someone would have to go inside that plane directly, controlling an avatar that would shoot invisible to the naked eye program codes designed to kill those plane's copies and reupload them into their congruent bodies. Hajime was willing to accept such a task. While inside the plane, his avatar basically took on the form of Izuru Kamakura but with Hajime's looks and with Hajime completely in the driver's seat, so to speak."</p><p>"Did it work?" Kanon questioned.</p><p>"I don't know for certain... The last time I contacted them Hajime had only just got into the alternate plane. We won't know for certain unless we contact them."</p><p>"Remind me, where's the communications room again?" Hagakure asked.</p><p>"Not too far from here. Just stay together and we should be fine."</p><p>The trio then made their way through the base one more time destroying straggler Monokuma units left and right till eventually, they managed to reach the door to communications... only to find it locked.</p><p>"What the?! Why is this blasted door locked?! It's never locked!" Byakuya groaned in frustration.</p><p>"Stand back, I've got this." Hagakure went, stepping in front of the door.</p><p>But... This turned out to be a huge mistake. Just as Hagakure put his hand on the handle, a pair of Monokuma Claws shot through the door... and right through Hagakure's chest. Kanon screamed in horror as the door broke down and a Monokuma Unit came flying out looking to attack. The despair filled Kanon just picked up Hagakure's pipe and smashed it away before completely beating the ever-loving hell out of it. Byakuya, after getting the door off of Hagakure then managed to get Kanon off of the Monokuma Unit...</p><p>"NO! LET ME GO!!!" Kanon begged.</p><p>"It's already smashed to pieces, stop!" Byakuya ordered.</p><p>Kanon then managed to free herself and ran over to Hagakure's side, holding him within her arms tightly...</p><p>"No... Please! Don't die!" Kanon begged through her tears, "Not after everything we went through in Towa City! PLEASE!"</p><p>"... Kanon... Please... Don't look like that... It's wack you're looking like that..." Hagakure weakly said with a smile on his face.</p><p>"Come on... Don't do this to me... You can't leave me after everything..." Kanon sobbed, "Ever since Leon died... You're all I had left... Please... Don't leave me-he-heeee!!!"</p><p>"Kanon... My predictions... They're only ever thirty percent right... But... I'll be honest when I say this..." Hagakure said as he held one of Kanon's hands, "You WILL meet someone else... And that someone else... Will make you the happiest girl in the world... I... I don't know who it will be... Or what they're like... But... This... This is the last prediction I have for you.... And.... For once........ I'm confident it's 100% correct.... I'll.... I'll see you... on the..... other...... side........ ........"</p><p>"H-Hagakure? Hagakure?! HAGAKURE!!!!!" Kanon screeched in Despair.</p><p>Byakuya, in the meantime, rushed into coms and found most of the equipment destroyed and only a hand full of stuff still operational. Luckily, it still had enough power for one last broadcast.</p><p>"Come on Jaberwocke Island! Come in Jaberwocke Island!" Byakuya said as he tried to get the frequency, "This is Future Foundation, Division 14 member, Byakuya Togami, does anyone respond?!"</p><p>....</p><p>"This is Hajime Hinata. I hear you loud and clear Byakuya."</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. Towa Arc 3: Enoshima the Third</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Komaru, Toko, and the others continued to run away as fast as they could but eventually had to stop at a nearby shopping mall to catch their breath.</p><p>"I... I think we lost him..." Komaru panted.</p><p>"We... We should be safe for now..." Toko went, practically out of breath.</p><p>"I... I can't believe Masaru is dead..." Kotoko gasped in between her hard breaths.</p><p>"We saw what Haiji was capable of when... He killed that whole group of Monokuma Kids..." Nagisa somberly went, "He's become a ruthless, remorseless, killing machine... But the question is, what set him off?"</p><p>"I doubt it was just as simple as him snapping from the despair..." Toko went, "Otherwise he would've done it a LONG time ago..."</p><p>"Could somebody have maybe influenced him?" Jataro suggested.</p><p>"It's a possibility we can't deny." Nagisa agreed, "Someone may have messed with him to push him over the edge into killing kids..."</p><p>"In the meantime..." Komaru said as she set up the laptop, "Me and Toko need to get in contact with Byakuya and Future Foundation to let them know what's going on."</p><p>But as she tried to get it to work, no matter how much she tried, all she got was static.</p><p>"Wh-What's going on?!" Komaru panicked.</p><p>"Th-This might have something to do with the attack on Future Foundation!" Toko stuttered in fear, "M-Master Byakuya might be in t-trouble!"</p><p>"D-Doesn't that mean we're on our own?!" Komaru worried.</p><p>"I wouldn't say that."</p><p>Everyone's attention was then turned to the laptop. The static started dying down and in its place was a brand new face. It looked like a girl around the same age as Kotoko and Haruka. Her hair was black and white, long and flat down her back. On her head rested two Monokuma pins of solid white and solid black colors. Her eyes were red while her one-piece dress and hoodie maintained the Monokuma color pattern but swapped on the jacket and the girl's heels.</p><p>"After all, where there's Despair, a Junko will be there to follow it." The girl smugly said.</p><p>"J-Junko?!" Komaru stuttered, "Th-That means-!"</p><p>"I am Junko Shirogane. Or if you would prefer, call me... Junko Enoshima the Third."</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>Junko Shirogane | Junko Enoshima the Third</strong><br/>
<strong>Former Lil' Ultimate Music | Ultimate Despair</strong>
</p><p> </p><p>"J-Junko Enoshima the Th-Third?!" Toko stuttered.</p><p>"J-Junko?" Emika spoke up, "Wh-What's going on? Why do you look like one of the Monokumas?"</p><p>"Why? Because it's my destiny to take after Junko Enoshima." Junko smirked, "I may not look like her now, but after I'm done, there will be no denying that I am worthy of the title, Junko Enoshima, the Ultimate Despair."</p><p>"Wh-Why do you say that?" Nagisa asked.</p><p>"Because... I wanna play a little game with you~" Junko creepily said.</p><p> </p><p><strong>Intro Theme:</strong> <a href="https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=buYrBbwyCGE">I Can't Decide - Scissor Sisters</a></p><p> </p><p>"A... Game?!" The group stuttered.</p><p>"You have something that belongs to me." Junko stated, "You have my Emika-chan. You should know it's not nice to steal others' property you know."</p><p>"P-Property?!" Emika stuttered in shock.</p><p>"That alone gives us a reason to not hand her over to you, ever!" Komaru retorted, "Calling a human being property just shows you've got bad intentions written all over you!"</p><p>"Just what do you even have planned for her to begin with?!" Toko growled.</p><p>"None of your business, that's what grandma." Junko taunted.</p><p>"G-GRANDMA?!" Toko practically screeched in rage.</p><p>"A-And besides! You never quote-unquote owned me!" Emika added.</p><p>"Makes sense you wouldn't remember... I used to hit you over the head many times before you escaped." Junko nonchalantly stated.</p><p>"Wh... You... What?" Kotoko stuttered in horror.</p><p>"You know how some people have a tendency to just hit things whenever they don't do what they're supposed to be doing? Heh. I did that all the time for her as punishment... Surely you remember NOW Emika-chan?"</p><p>"P-Punishment?" Emika stuttered in horror as she shrank into her wheelchair.</p><p>"She should still have a few bruises on her. Or maybe those are scars from the barbed wire pit I 'accidentally' pushed her into one time. Or... Maybe she's still aching from the times I actually was... <em>gentle</em> with her~"</p><p>"G... Gentle.....? G-GENTLE?! AHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!" Emika hollered out, spooking the others, especially Kotoko.</p><p>"PFFFFT! Oh come on, I didn't do MUCH to you ya big baby."</p><p>"AHHHH! I-IT HURTS! IT HUUURRRTS!!!!" Emika screamed as Kotoko and the others tried to calm her down, "GET IT OUT, GET IT OUUUUT!!!"</p><p>"Wow. I was right, you really are a baby." Junko scoffed.</p><p>"E-Emika! C-Calm down, you're safe, you're safe!" Komaru comforted.</p><p>"I... I don't want g... gentle... M-Mommy! Mommyyyyy!" Emika wept as Kotoko pulled her into a hug.</p><p>"What, did you, do to her?!" Komaru growled at Junko.</p><p>"Hehehe~ You wouldn't want to know~"</p><p>"Y-Your twisted!" Toko scolded, "How could you treat someone like this?! Let alone someone else your own age?!"</p><p>"How? Does how really even matter? Well, it doesn't matter. What matters now, anyway, is that you have no choice but to participate in my game. The rules are simple. Every now and then, you'll be faced with a challenge that'll put your bodies and your minds to the test. Each one was constructed by me with a little help from Monaca. Your goal is to complete all of them as each one you win awards you with a piece of a puzzle map to the location of me and Monaca. If you fail just one, Emika will be mine again and the puzzle will remain incomplete."</p><p>"And you're saying we've got no choice but to do them, don't you?" Nagisa growled in anger.</p><p>"Yup, yup~ Looks like a ticked off Haiji Towa's no longer just gonna be your only obstacle now~ In actuality, your first challenge isn't far from here. You'd best get to it if you don't wanna lose Emika out of a forfeit in my eyes."</p><p>And with those final words, the laptop turned itself off.</p><p>"Th-That damn brat!" Toko growled, "She really is the apprentice of Monaca."</p><p>"I... I remember now..." Emika managed to get out as her crying died down, "I... I suppressed what had happened in the hopes of never seeing her again... But... I suppressed too much... I don't wanna go back to her! Sh-She'll hurt me again!"</p><p>"S-Still... Th... That explained those sc-scars we saw on your legs outside of the sh-shrapnel..." Nagisa said, stuttering a little in horror.</p><p>"B... Before I escaped... I... I stayed with her because she was the only I could've trusted then..." Emika sniffed, "My mom was dead, her parents were just as dead... Her sister Tsumugi was nowhere to be found... I... I didn't know what else to do... I-I was weak..."</p><p>"Don't worry." Kotoko assured, "I will never let a filthy demon like her ANYWHERE near you."</p><p>"Sh-She said that the first challenge was nearby right?" Jataro spoke up, "We better find it before we lose Haruka on a nonsense forfeit."</p><p>Packing up the laptop the group then headed off, killing Monokumas along the way before eventually reaching a department store. A note plastered onto one of the shelves...</p><p>"Challenge Number 1..." Komaru read, "There are eight drawings of different kinds scattered across the building. Gather all of them and escape the building without being paralyzed by a special Monokuma Unit I designed for this challenge. The rules are, as follows, this Monokuma Unit cannot be destroyed, if destroyed you will lose. If one of you manages to escape and complete the challenge, you will win the challenge and any other paralyzed participants will be given an anti paralyzer shot to get them back to normal. Emika cannot be paralyzed, otherwise, you will lose the challenge. Emika cannot be the only survivor, otherwise, you will lose. Emika cannot be alone either, otherwise, you will lose the challenge."</p><p>"I knew it..." Emika moped, "Junko's trying to make me a burden on all of you so you'd screw up..."</p><p>"Don't think that way!" Komaru went, "You won't be a burden on us! She's just trying to mess with your head!"</p><p>"Besides, o-outside of being allowed to destroy the Monokuma Unit, this should be an easy challenge." Toko boasted.</p><p>"We just have to protect Emika and find the drawings right? We should probably split up to cover more ground." Nagisa suggested.</p><p>"But... What if we run into the Monokuma Unit?" Jataro asked.</p><p>"Simple. Run." Nagsia bluntly went.</p><p>And with that, the group of six split up to hunt down the drawings... As they searched, they had pretty much no luck until Komaru found the first one. It depicted a still mobile Emika being seduced by the abusive Junko.</p><p>"That's one down!" Komaru called out.</p><p>"IS THIS THING HUMPIN' ME?!"</p><p>"EMIKA!!!!"</p><p>Quickly, they all rushed to see some skinny Monokuma around Emika's head and keeping her from seeing where she was going...</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>JOCKEY MONOKUMA</strong>
</p><p> </p><p>"GET IT OFF, GET IT OFF!!!" Emika screamed in fear.</p><p>"JESUS CHRIST THAT AIN'T RIGHT!" Nagisa panicked as Kotoko looked at the sight in horror.</p><p>Komaru looked at the modes on her Hacking Gun in worry... before lighting up upon switching it to a specific mode...</p><p>"KNOCKBACK!"</p><p>The ammo then blasted the Jockey Monokuma off of Emika and allowed her to escape with the others up to the second floor of the Department Store... Though with some minor assistance in Emika's case.</p><p>"Christ in a handbasket that wasn't right!" Toko stuttered in horror.</p><p>"L-Lets just find those pages and get out of here!" Emika stuttered in fear, obviously having really bad flashbacks.</p><p>Once more they all split up and this time Toko found the next page. This one depicted Junko shocking a gagged and hand &amp; feet cuffed Emika seemingly for playing with one of the Monokuma Kids...</p><p>"This girl's seriously fucked in the head." Toko growled, "I FOUND THE SECOND PAGE!"</p><p>Soon enough, Kotoko found the third one. This one depicted Junko using a branding iron on Emika's back, the iron being in the shape of a JS for Junko Shirogane as a "reward" for killing a Monokuma Kid... but Emika seemed less than happy about it.</p><p>"If I live to meet this girl face to face, I'm gonna seriously kill her." Kotoko growled, "FOUND THE THIRD ONE!"</p><p>Eventually, Jataro found the fourth page. The drawing was of Junko "accidentally" pushing Emika into a pit of barbed wire and used needles as punishment for saving some Monokuma Kids from despair crazy adults.</p><p>"I found the fourth one!" Jataro announced, "But... I don't like what it's showing..."</p><p>Soon, Nagisa found the fifth page. It showed Junko dragging Emika to a "love room" with a really spiky object in hand, and Emika begging to not do it...</p><p>"She trusted you... and this is how you repay her?" Nagisa growled, referring to Junko, "The fifth one's mine!"</p><p>"I-I'm not seeing anymore up here!" Emika called out in fear.</p><p>"Everyone, prepare yourselves..." Komaru warned as they all joined up on the stairs to the first floor, "I have a feeling the other pages are down there... with that thing."</p><p>Emika started hyperventilating only to be calmed down by Kotoko as they helped her down the stairs and started looking around again. Luckily Komaru eventually found the sixth one depicting Emika being sexually assaulted by Junko as she killed Monokuma Kids seemingly against her own free will, tears flowing down her cheeks...</p><p>"You demented fuck of a child. You'll never get Emika back." Komaru growled, "SIXTH ONE!"</p><p>Toko soon found the seventh one showing Emika being choked out as Big Bang Monokuma was destroyed by her and Komaru.</p><p>"When I get my damn hands on you..." Toko growled, "SEVENTH ONE!"</p><p>"TOKI, TOKI, HELLLLLP!!!!"</p><p>Toko immediately rushed towards Komaru and saw the Jockey Monokuma riding her and forcing her to move around in certain directions against her will. Her Hacking Gun on the floor seemingly dropped out of fear.</p><p>"THIS THING'S INJECTING SOMETHING INTO ME, SOMEONE HELP!!!" Komaru screeched in fear.</p><p>Toko then instinctively picked up the hacking gun changing it to Knockback and sending the thing flying off of Komaru and allowing them to escape.</p><p>"Y... You saved me." Komaru smiled at Toko as she handed her back her Hacking Gun.</p><p>"Y-Yeah. You are my friend, after all, I-I'd hate to see something bad happen to you." Toko replied, blushing like crazy.</p><p>"Huh? Are you feeling okay? You look quite red."</p><p>"Y-Yeah, I'm fine, let's just find that last page and get out of here."</p><p>Internally though, Toko was cursing herself out for feeling THAT WAY towards Komaru... There's no way she was really feeling THAT WAY about a girl, right? ... Right? Anyways, Kotoko ended up finding the last page. It depicted Emika escaping and Junko being found by Monaca...</p><p>"Two rotten apples go hand in hand after all." Kotoko went, "I FOUND THE LAST PAGE, LET'S GET OUT OF HERE!"</p><p>As they began to run away the Jockey Monokuma started following after them. Very quickly it began catching up with them, but as Komaru, the last one out, jumped out of the building she turned around and shot a break shot at the Monokuma Unit, destroying it. Suddenly, the group's attention was drawn to a nearby TV in the department store's window. Junko showed herself MUCH to their displeasure.</p><p>"Well done. You completed the first challenge." Junko mockingly congratulated, "Things are only going to get tougher and more brand new Monokuma Units are gonna make your lives miserable. Don't crack under the pressure."</p><p>Komaru then fired a break shot at the TV, destroying it and walking over to the remains of the Jockey Monokuma to see what looked to be a piece of a map. The battle lines had been drawn, and Towa City has become a battleground of survival once again...</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0007"><h2>7. Future Arc 4: Animation Tragedy</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>As the Future Foundation members searched throughout Hope's Peak in the hopes of finding clues towards the identity of the Mastermind or the Infiltrator, their bangles let off the noise to let them know their second time limit was up and one by one they all fell asleep wherever they were. Eventually, when they woke up, most were in the place they collapsed into but for some, they didn't. All the while, Monokuma reared his ugly head in once again...</p><p>"Seems like our Infiltrator had some fun in the Video Room~ Best go check it out!"</p><p>One by one they all arrived at the door to the Video Room with Asahina, Seiko, and Haruka being the last ones to arrive for some reason. Nevertheless, outside of Kizakura they all went inside and saw a sight that made their stomachs turn... Mitarai's eyes were gouged out by a broken in half fluorescent tube and CDs were shoved into his mouth, breaking his jaw... Ryota Mitarai, the Former Ultimate Animator... was dead...</p><p> </p><p><strong>Intro Theme:</strong> <a href="https://youtu.be/Tlu1ZfYr6vA?t=9">Ready To Die - Andrew W.K.</a></p><p> </p><p>Kyoko investigated the body thoroughly but yet was unable to find a clue as to who could've killed him...</p><p>"Whoever the Infiltrator is most certainly is crafty." Kyoko spoke up as she returned to the circle the group had formed into, "Just like with Bandai there's not a trace of evidence that can pin the culprit down."</p><p>"Then the most suspicious ones here are Asahina and Gekkogahara!" Ruruka accused.</p><p>"Okay, I'll admit maybe I'M suspicious because I was with him all the time, but why's Gekkogahara suspicious all of a sudden?!" Asahina wondered.</p><p>"I've gotta admit, something feels off about that girl." Kizakura went from the door frame.</p><p>"Y-You've gotta believe me! We're both innocent!" Usami begged, "Asahina's forbidden action prevents her from opening doors remember?! And the door showed no signs of forced entry so there's noway it was her!"</p><p>"And you're not trying to deny yourself as the culprit?" Ruruka questioned, "What even is your Forbidden Action anyways?"</p><p>"I-I... I can't tell you!" Usami went.</p><p>"That just makes you even more suspicious!" Ruruka scoffed.</p><p>"But it's really not me! I'm not the culprit!" Usami argued, "You heard what Kyoko said! There's no way it could've been me and knowing how much my wheelchair accidentally leaves tire tracks sometimes."</p><p>"And unless those two are our only suspects, we might have to skip the vote-"</p><p>"If you're not going to tell them Kyoko then I suppose I must." Tengan spoke up, catching everyone's attention, and cutting off Munakata.</p><p>"Mr. Tengan, please, wait!" Kyoko begged.</p><p>But it was too late...</p><p>"It's come to my team's attention that we just had an epiphany about these Forbidden actions." Tegnan explained, "Our epiphany is that the Infiltrator might have a fake one to fool us into believing they're innocent."</p><p>"Th... That means..." Munakata stuttered in fear.</p><p>"ANYBODY could be a suspect now?! We're right back to square one!" Ruruka panicked.</p><p>"If anything, that casts more suspicion onto Asahina and Gekkogahara." Izayoi went.</p><p>"DAMN IT, IT WASN'T ME!" Asahina begged, "Seiko and Haruka are my alibi!"</p><p>"What?! THOSE TWO are your alibi?!" Ruruka growled.</p><p>"Why do you make that sound like it's a bad thing!?" Haruka asked</p><p>"We heard someone near the dorms banging on the trash room door and begging to be let out." Seiko started explaining, "After identifying it as Asahina we rushed to let her out. Her screams... they sounded too genuine to be fake. It is with that, me and Haruka believe she couldn't be the killer."</p><p>"Plus, also think about it like this in terms of also Gekkogahara being the killer." Haruka spoke up, "How in the hell could she have done THAT to Mitarai when she's CRIPPLED?!"</p><p>"Th-Then this means we're out of prime suspects?!" Chisa stuttered in fear, holding onto Munakata.</p><p>"It seems... we'll have to skip the voting." Munakata growled as he petted Chisa's hair.</p><p>"Looks like everyone's skippin' this round!" Monokuma announced on the projection screen, "No one dies! ... For noooow~"</p><p>Just as Gekkogahara was about to leave...</p><p>"Where do you think you're going?!" Ruruka shouted as she rushed for Gekkogahara, "Tell us what your forbidden action is RIGHT NOW!"</p><p>But just as she grabbed her arm... Gekkogahara's bangle went off with the same game over sound that Gozu's played... and slowly and painfully Gekkogahara was being filled with poison. That's when everybody saw her bangle and what it read... "Do not allow someone to touch you".</p><p>"R-Ruruka..." Gekkogahara wept in her actual voice as her laptop short-circuited from the blood coming out of one of her eyes, "Wh... Why? Why couldn't you... Just... Leave... Well enough... Alone....?"</p><p>With those final words, the poison finally filled up Gekkogahara's body... and killed her. Ruruka fell back into Izayoi in horror mortified at what she did...</p><p>"Ruruka... What the hell have you done?!" Seiko growled as Munakata, Chisa, Sakakura, her, and Haruka were giving Ruruka death glares.</p><p>"You... Idiot!" Sakakura scolded Ruruka, "What the fuck were you thinking?!"</p><p>"Weren't you guys suspicious as well?!" Ruruka fought back, "She should've revealed her forbidden action if she didn't want that to happen!"</p><p>"Did you EVER stop to consider that maybe she wasn't wanting to reveal it for a reason?!" Chisa scolded.</p><p>"Have you all gotten down with the stupidity virus?! This game is about nothing but trusting and distrusting others! We've got no room to hide ANYTHING from each other or else we're gonna get killed when voting time comes! And speaking of hiding, what's the idea of hiding such vital information as fake forbidden actions Ms. Detective! Are you trying to hide that because you're the infiltrator?!"</p><p>"LEAVE KYOKO OUT OF THIS!!!" Makoto surprisingly shouted, "Have YOU gotten down with the stupidity virus?! Do you not remember the fifth class trial, her, Asahina, and I were in?! Kyoko was hiding information then to save us all! She probably just didn't wanna tell us until AFTER the voting to keep someone from making a mistake!"</p><p>"A mistake?! The only mistake I see was joining the Future Foundation!" Ruruka growled, "Because not only did they let in my traitorous ex-friend and HER girlfriend but also seemingly aren't willing to pull the trigger to save their own lives when it counts!"</p><p>"You wanna know why you don't have any friends outside of Izayoi you bitch?!" Haruka growled, Seiko attempting to hold her back, "Because it's that god damned attitude of yours of never trusting anybody unless they eat your candy! WHO THE FUCK CARES ABOUT YOUR STUPID GOD DAMNED CANDY?! I bet ya if Izayoi started no longer eating them you'd probably drop him in a heartbeat just like you've done many others I've seen you do to your backstabber!"</p><p>"YOU WANNA DO THIS BITCH?!" Ruruka growled, being held back by Izayoi.</p><p>"Luckily, I'm not gonna waste anymore of my time with you." Haruka growled as she looked to leave with Seiko, "Just keep this in mind you backstabbing freak. When you find yourself all alone, and nobody coming to help you because of the number of bridges you burned, you'll find the only one you've got left to blame for being sad and alone is yourself... Take it, from me... It's no fun being in that position."</p><p>Ruruka didn't show it, but on the inside, what Haruka said cut her deeper than any knife ever could've...</p><p>Once everyone had dispersed, Kizakura, Tengan, and Kyoko were left outside the now closed video room...</p><p>"What the HECK was that?!" Kyoko growled at Tengan, "What were you thinking telling them about the possibility of a fake forbidden action?! Gekkogahara was almost in the clear until you babbled your mouth open!"</p><p>"I... It was an impulse. I'm so used to telling the group about important information that I..." Tengan went.</p><p>"Well, next time don't do it unless your forbidden action is called upon to force you to. We... almost lost Asahina because of that..." Kyoko went, "And... I'd prefer it if me, Asahina, and Makoto got out of here together... We didn't go through a nightmare only to die in the same nightmare we survived in before."</p><p> </p><p>(MAKOTO &amp; ASAHINA)</p><p>Makoto and Asahina were in the Dining Hall to try and cool down, but Asahina wasn't in the mood for seemingly anything...</p><p>"Makoto... Am... Am I cursed?" Asahina moped.</p><p>"What?! No, not at all-"</p><p>"Well it sure feels like it!" Asahina screeched as tears fell from her face, "First I lose Sakura, then I lose my brother, and now I lost Mitarai trying to protect him! I'm cursed to never have a happy life from the looks of things! Every time something good comes my way, something just goes and spits it right back in my face! I-I can't take it anymore! I-I'm starting to wish I died when Sakura did... at least then I wouldn't have to worry about-"</p><p>"ASAHINA, STOP!" Makoto begged, "Don't be thinking that way! That's just what the Mastermind wants! They're wanting us to fall into that kind of despair so that the Future Foundation will fall into pieces! We can't be losing hope! We WILL find out who the Infiltrator is and stop the Mastermind! Sakura and your brother wouldn't be wanting you to be like this and you know it!"</p><p>That last pit made Asahina calm down a bit...</p><p>"And Mitarai... He sure as heck wouldn't want you to be like this."</p><p>"Makoto... Please... Don't leave my side..."</p><p> </p><p>(TEAM 3)</p><p>Team 3 looked inside the gym for any clues... Well... Kyoko and Tengan were. Kizakura was just staying by Kyoko's side the whole time.</p><p>"Mind explaining to me why you're hovering over me?" Kyoko asked.</p><p>"You promise you won't get pissy? It involves your father..." Kizakura stated.</p><p>"No promises."</p><p>"Then, I'll just say it as it is. When all hell broke lose that day the Reserve Course killed 99% of the student body and spared your class in Class 78-A, it was also the day Jin made the proposal of turning the school into a shelter. When that happened, he asked me to leave... But... Should the worst have happened... He wanted me to protect you with my life."</p><p>Kyoko stopped what she was doing in surprise.</p><p>"I know your feelings towards him are a bit... messy... because of the memory wipe Junko did to you and Future Foundation restoring them, thanks to the efforts of Gekkogahara, resulted in the new memories and the old ones trying to mesh together... But know this. No matter what, he never stopped caring for you."</p><p>"I... I know..."</p><p>"GUUUYSSS!!!!"</p><p>Suddenly, Haruka and Seiko were rushing into the Gym at full sprint.</p><p>"Haruka?! Seiko?! What happened?!" Tengan asked as they joined together.</p><p>"Th-This appeared on the Headmaster's desk!" Haruka explained, handing over a roll of paper to Kyoko, "I-It might be a clue!"</p><p>Kyoko then read the paper.... And gasped. On it was "Rita Kauafab" but under that... looked like something you'd see in a game of Hangman.</p><p>"Rita Kauafab? What does that mean?" Tengan wondered.</p><p>"I think... It's an anagram." Kyoko stated, "An anagram... To the Mastermind's name."</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>
  <strong>REMAINING PARTICIPANTS: 14 -&gt; 12</strong>
</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0008"><h2>8. Towa Arc 4: Confess the Truth</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The Towa Survivors made their way to a nearby house near a dock, inside was some Hacking Guns molded after real guns, specifically a SIG SG 552, Benelli M4 Super 90, Ruger Mini-14 Sniper, and an FN SCAR-L respectively while on the second-floor patio was a stationary one in the style of a chaingun. From a nearby wall monitor, Junko Shirogane showed her face.</p><p>"Consider me doing this challenge out of the kindness of my heart." Junko went with a smirk.</p><p>'Ahahaha, yeah right...' they all thought.</p><p>"On the ground are some weapons I've modified into Hacking Guns like Komaru's based on the remaining Warriors of Hope's characteristics. Emika my dear, you've got the SCAR-L. Nagisa, you've got the Sniper. Kotoko, you've got the Shotgun. And Jataro, you've got the Semi-Auto weapon."</p><p>"Of course I'd get the weapon I'd probably hurt myself with..." Jataro sighed as they each picked up the weapon Junko gave them.</p><p>"I like to think of this as a bit of game balance~" Junko went, "What's the point of a survival challenge if none of the participants can fight back except for two?"</p><p>"SURVIVAL CHALLENGE?!" Everyone, outside of Junko, squeaked in horror.</p><p> </p><p><strong>Intro Theme:</strong> <a href="https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=8tmzjaN2DWc">Re: Your Brains - Jonathan Coulton</a></p><p> </p><p>"You heard that right. A survival challenge." Junko sadistically smirked, "In this, you'll have to survive wave after wave of regular Monokuma Units mixed in with some specials~ You already met one in the department store. And here, you'll meet a few others~ The goal of this one is to fight off the Monokumas without dying. Wave after wave will come until either everyone but Emika is dead, or Toko confesses her true feelings to someone in the room~"</p><p>Toko was blushing profusely at that point.</p><p>"T-Toki? Are you hiding something?" Komaru asked in worry.</p><p>"No! Sh-She's just a bit crazy! J-Just get Jack up to speed with what's going on when I switch to her, I'm gonna go upstairs!"</p><p>With that, Toko headed to the second floor in a huff.</p><p>"Just let me know when you're ready. I can wait." Junko went.</p><p>One by one everyone positioned themselves to defend with Nagia and Emika on the patio, Emika on the chaingun, and the others inside on the second floor...</p><p>"We're ready..." Komaru begrudgingly said.</p><p>"Prepare yourselves~"</p><p>
  <a href="https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=jl_UeyvT72Q">*Unholy screeching*</a>
</p><p>"What the hell was that?!" Toko stuttered in fear.</p><p>"INCOMINNNNNG!!!!" Emika hollered from the patio.</p><p>Outside tens to hundreds of Monokumas were rushing for the house, the minigun just running like there was no tomorrow attempting to take a many as it could while Nagisa tried to deal with any stragglers. But, before they knew it, some had reached the front and back doors and had begun breaking them down...</p><p>"CHARGER!" Emika called out.</p><p>"What?!" Nagisa went.</p><p>"What did she say?!" Toko went.</p><p>Before the fighting group knew it, a big-armed Monokuma charged through a group of Monokumas up the stairs grabbing Komaru and smashing her into the wall before stopping and started repeatedly smashing her against the floor...</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>CHARGER MONOKUMA</strong>
</p><p> </p><p>"THIS THING- AUUUGH! -IS POUNDING ME INTO THE- AHHHHHH!!! -GROUND!!!" Komaru called out in horror.</p><p>"KOMARU!!!" Toko screeched in horror as she zapped herself with the tazer.</p><p>"CHOP, CHOP, CHOP!!!" Jack went as she rushed in with her scissors and destroyed the Charger Monokuma.</p><p>"You okay up there?!" Kotoko called from the first floor.</p><p>"SPITTER!!!!" Emika panicked.</p><p>"Wha?"</p><p>Then... Kotoko heard a sizzling sound.... and saw some green stuff was making its way towards her... AND IT WAS DISSOLVING HER SHOES AND STOCKINGS!!!</p><p>"ACID!!!" Kotoko panicked as rushed for a nearby closet... only to see she was without shoes and the foot sections of her stockings were completely gone, "Oh come on! Those were my only pairs!"</p><p>"HEADS UP!" Emika shouted as she rolled away from the chaingun to avoid the acid... Nagisa though...</p><p>"WHAT THE?! WHAT IS THIS CRAP ON ME?!" Nagisa panicked as he was forced to take off his quickly dissolving shirt.</p><p>The culprit responsible was a Monokuma with an acid pack attached to back and its jaw unhinged leaving a trail of acid...</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>ACID MONOKUMA</strong>
</p><p> </p><p>"I've got this!" Emika went as she rolled up to her old spot as the acid cleared up.</p><p>One shot at the acid tank with her SCAR-L HG (short for Hacking Gun) and the Monokuma melted away into nothing.</p><p>"Just when I thought these things were only on the other side of town..." Emika groaned in annoyance</p><p>"Skinny one! Twelve o'clock!" Nagisa went after applying some first aid to himself and picking up the Ruger HG, "Mine!"</p><p>A few shots later and...</p><p>"He's dead!" Nagia boasted.</p><p>"Nice wor- I'M GETTING DRAGGED AWAY!!!!" Emika choked out as she was forcibly pulled out of her wheelchair.</p><p>The one dragging her away, a Monokuma with a chain coming out its mouth and its claws at the ready...</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>DRAGGER MONOKUMA</strong>
</p><p> </p><p>"I've got y- AHHH!!!"</p><p>Nagisa was stopped in his tracks as a Beast Monokuma landed in front of him but smaller and feral looking... Before Nagisa could even react in time, the thing let out a bone-chilling <a href="https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=G-ogxxcSZhM">inhuman scream</a> and pouncing on him, claws ripping into his skin...</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>HUNTER MONOKUMA</strong>
</p><p> </p><p>"GET IT OFF, GET IT OFF!!!!" Nagisa cried out as he tried to push the thing off to no success.</p><p>"HELLLLP!!!!" Emika got out as the Dragger Monokuma started laying into her.</p><p>"I'm coming!!!" Kotoko and Jataro called out.</p><p>Jataro then pushed the Hunter Monokuma off of Nagisa and blasted the thing thill there was nothing left while Kotoko did the same with the Dragger Monokuma.</p><p>"You okay?!" Kotoko asked Emika as she helped her up.</p><p>"Y-Yeah. I... I think so..." Emika groaned in pain before noticing Kotoko's feet, "Hey... Your-"</p><p>"Yeah, I know. Looks like I'm gonna be going barefoot for a while." Kotoko groaned as she helped Emika over to her wheelchair as it was put back up by Nagisa and Jataro.</p><p>"Actually... I was gonna say they look really nice." Emika blushed.</p><p>"O-Oh... Y-You like them?" Kotoko blushed back as she helped Emika in and handed her weapon, "D-Do you like feet or something?"</p><p>"O-Only the feet of pretty girls like you." Emika continued to blush in embarrassment.</p><p>"Hey!" Jack called out from inside the house, "Less gay babus more killing Monokumas!"</p><p>"RRRRAAAAUUUUUUGHHHHH!!!!"</p><p>"Oh... Lord... No...." Emika gasped in worry.</p><p>"What was that?!" Komaru panicked.</p><p>Suddenly... the Monokumas started... running away from them?</p><p>"What's got them up in a tiz- ACHOO!"</p><p>"Wh-What's going on, what's with that look Komaru-"</p><p>"Tank...." Emika spoke up, cutting off Toko.</p><p>"What?" Jatator, Kotoko, Nagisa, and Toko asked.</p><p>"TAAAAAAAANK!!!!!" Emika hollered out.</p><p>Suddenly, Toko and Komaru found themselves narrowly dodging a rock that was seemingly thrown from nowhere... Until further inspection showed it was their worst nightmare. What they saw was a really buffed out Monokuma beating its chest and looking super angry...</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>TANK MONOKUMA</strong>
</p><p> </p><p>"WE'VE GOTTA FIGHT THAT THING?!" Kotoko panicked.</p><p>"ARE THE HACKING GUNS EVEN GONNA WORK ON THAT BEAST?!" Jataro panicked.</p><p>"I-I CAN'T SEE ANYONE ELSE GET HURT! KOMARU NAEGI, I HAVE A CONFESSION TO MAKE! I-I LOVE YOU!!!"</p><p>"SAY WHA?!?!" Everyone but Toko went in surprise.</p><p>"Y-You're in love with ME?! B-But what about Byakuya-"</p><p>"I finally get it now... Why I've always had such bad luck with men..." Toko said, cutting off Komaru, "I was chasing after the wrong prince this whole time... Even with M-M-M... Byakuya, there was always a part of me that felt like... I was forcing it... Like... I was hiding behind a mask because I wasn't sure about my true feelings... I felt like I HAD to go after boys because, I was waiting for the one... The prince charming that would rescue me and give me everything I ever wanted... Even when I thought I finally was rescued... It felt like nothing had changed... I was still the same sad and lonely girl like I was before... B-But then... You came along into my life. At first, I was content with us just being friends... But as time went on and we started being together more... I began to realize, I don't like Komaru Naegi as JUST a friend... I like her as something... more..."</p><p>"T-Toko..." Komaru went as she began to sob along side Toko in joy.</p><p>"You’re kind, a-and sometimes stubborn, you're passionate about manga to the point of defending it to the grave, you get so oddly competitive when it comes to puzzles even when they were given to us by kids... And how many ‘normal girls’ do you know who can say they personally fought off a known serial killer, huh? A-And how many of them can say they forgave the serial killer for trying to kill them? Only you’ve done that, Komaru, only you are that insanely compassionate... And... It’s that reason that... I love you and... I wouldn't mind potentially spending the rest of my life with you one of these days if things ever go back to normal..."</p><p>"T-Toko... I... I love you too!" Komaru sobbed as they pulled each other into a tear-filled hug.</p><p>"Challenge complete." Junko announced.</p><p>"Y-You'll call off the Tank then right?" Emika asked.</p><p>"Hmmm.... Nope~! Kill that tank, get the puzzle piece!"</p><p>"YOU MOTHER FUCKER!!!" everyone shouted in anger as Junko disappeared.</p><p>Then... The Tank Monokuma started rushing for them all.</p><p>"THIS IS FOR MY MOTHER!!!!" Emika screeched as she rode off the Patio, landing on her wheels, and started blasting away at the Tank Monokuma to divert its attention, "I'll see peace back on Earth even if I gotta murder every one of these Monokumas with my own BARE HANDS!!!"</p><p>The Tank Monokuma went in for a crush attack attempt, but Haruka was luckily able to move out of the way and divert its attention to the nearby road where she set the chair to automatically go backwards...</p><p>"EMIKA!!!" the others called out as they rushed after her and the Tank Monokuma.</p><p>Around that time... lightning was starting to strike...</p><p>"You sons of bitches took everything from me..." Emika growled as continued to fire at the raging beast of a Monokuma, lightning flashing at the perfect moment to show the rage in her eyes looking down the unit model that killed her mom, "BUT YOU'LL NEVER TAKE THEM!!!!"</p><p>But due to her not looking behind her, the wheelchair ran over a rock that sent it to its side and tossed her out... leaving the Tank Monokuma to punch her through a nearby window and into a furniture shop's table, breaking it to smithereens as blood poured from Emika's nose and one of her eyes went completely bloodshot. Just as the Tank Monokuma was about to kill her, Genocide Jack came in and kicked it away into a barrage of Hacking Gun Break Shots that eventually destroyed it and gave the second piece of the map puzzle. Kotoko then ran up to Emika's body and tried to shake her awake...</p><p>"WAKE UP! PLEASE, DON'T DIE ON US, I BEG YOU!!!" Kotoko begged as tears fell down her face.</p><p>Luckily, Emika stirred awake and wiped her nose of the blood before closing her bloodshot eye and covering it with a makeshift bandage eyepatch...</p><p>"Don't worry... I'm not done yet." Emika smirked/gasped in pain as Kotoko lead her back to her wheelchair, "After all, with everything... I had been through? I have not... Come this far... To die now..."</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0009"><h2>9. Future Arc 5: Double Trouble</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Short, but I didn't really have many ideas for this chapter.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>With the new discovery, Kyoko, Seiko, Haruka, and the rest of Team 3 felt like things had finally turned in their favor... Then their bangles went off to indicate their third time limit was up. One by one they all collapsed asleep where they were and slowly they all positioned themselves to make sure the culprit wouldn't have an easy time getting to them... But eventually, when they awoke, Team 3 + Seiko &amp; Haruka... noticed someone from their group was missing...</p><p>"Nice going Remnant! Two for the price of one!" Monokuma announced, "And in the art storage room? Where have I heard THAT before?"</p><p>Quickly, the remaining ten participants rushed to the third floor's art storage room, Kizakura opting to stay in the art room proper, and found not just Izayoi dead of his forbidden action and with one of his trademark weapons in his chest, but Tengan... Future Foundation's leader... dead of a throat slit... Sonosuke Izayoi, the Former Ultimate Blacksmith... And Kazuo Tengan, Hope's Peak's former Headmaster before Jin... were dead...</p><p> </p><p><strong>Intro Theme:</strong> <a href="https://youtu.be/Tlu1ZfYr6vA?t=9">Ready To Die - Andrew W.K.</a></p><p> </p><p>"H-How?!" Haruka stuttered in fear, "W... We slept in positions that would've made it difficult for the Infiltrator to get us, we were almost literally on top of each other!"</p><p>Kyoko then looked at Izayoi's bangle and showed it to everyone... "Putting Candy In Your Mouth" flashed nonstop.</p><p>"Well... Isn't that incriminating?" Chisa accused as everyone looked at Ruruka.</p><p>"WHAT?! Why in the world would I kill Izayoi?! What the hell would I have to GAIN from that?!" Ruruka challenged.</p><p>"I would say a lot." Munakata retorted.</p><p>"You've been the one that's been accusing us left right and center. Come on Ruruka, Haruka, and I know you better than that." Seiko stated, "You used to be quite the cunning and reserved little backstabber-"</p><p>"HEY!"</p><p>"But now all of a sudden you're going and accusing us left right and center. What's your game plan here?"</p><p>"I'M the one acting differently?! What the hell happened to you!" Ruruka accused, "What happened to the selfish psychopath that'd jump at the opportunity to use those crazy pills to turn herself into a raging beast that would've gotten us outta here ages ago?!"</p><p>"Haruka... She knows how I used to be like that..."</p><p>"Huh?!"</p><p>"Even when we first met, I wanted nothing to do with her... ever... Because... I was afraid... Afraid she'd just be like you all over again... But... Every day since we were in Hope's Peak Academy, she never left my side. She stayed by me, helped me with whatever I doing... She even prepared me lunches..."</p><p>"It's because of my philosophy when I went to Hope's Peak, and even one I follow to this day... An act of kindness can go a long way. It can change people, it can change you, it can change the world... Even though it also took our time when she was expelled and our time as part of the Future Foundation, eventually I was able to help... mellow her out through my kindness... Call it me being hopelessly naive to how she really was, call it whatever you want... The point is, I was able to help her change for the better. We're inseparable because of that connection we share."</p><p>"I changed because Haruka was trying to help me be a better person... Yet here you are, you didn't naturally change like I did, you changed for no reason."</p><p>"But... I do! I... I didn't want to how any of you... because... I was afraid... If it wasn't for my Forbidden Action, I wouldn't be doing this. I don't WANT to be doing this but I have no choice! If it wasn't for this stupid Bangle, I wouldn't have done half the things I had done! ... But you know what? I'm done... If you find the Mastermind... Feed them as much of this as you can..." Ruruka then pulled out a bag of candy, "I specially laced it with poison from the pharmaceutical room."</p><p>"Wh-What are you doing?" Haruka stuttered in worry.</p><p>"I quit. I'm not gonna hide any longer. I'm not hiding behind this stupid mask. If my bangle doesn't kill me, then know this... I'm sorry for all the accusing."</p><p>Her bangle then let off its game over noise and starting filling her body with poison. Her forbidden action "Being Your True Self" flashing as she collapsed to the floor dead.</p><p>"Sh... She..."</p><p>"No... The mastermind forced this onto her..." Makoto wept, interrupting Haruka as she went over to Ruruka's body and picked up the poisoned sweets, "He forced her to be someone else she wasn't meant to be... All to drive us apart... Izayoi must've been the final straw..."</p><p>"With Tengan dead, I am now the leader." Munakata announced, "With our numbers now drastically shortened we'll have to keep a much closer eye on each other than we did before."</p><p>After everyone Split off again, Haruka and Seiko went to the kitchen to try and calm their nerves...</p><p>"I can't believe it..." Haruka went, "I... I thought Ruruka was acting like she was because she was the Infiltrator... Turn out... It was the Mastermind being a dick... Now I just feel a bit awful for what I said to her..."</p><p>"Some of it was true though, and that's the thing." Seiko went, pulling down her facemask so Haruka could see her full face, "In hindsight, we probably should've seen this coming... But at the same time, she had it coming."</p><p>"S-Seiko!"</p><p>"I had to put up with her constantly abusing my kindness for far too long... It wasn't until you came into my life that you showed me what true kindness was, and it was then that I knew what I had to do..."</p><p>"Seiko... I know how you feel about Ruruka... But you can't keep harboring those feelings of hatred towards her. What if she saw things in a different light? There are two sides to every story-"</p><p>"What?! Why should I ever forgive her for what she did to me!"</p><p>"Excuse me?! I'm not saying that at all!" Haruka went as they both stood up, "I'm just saying, isn't it time you put that behind you now?! That was a long time ago now!"</p><p>"And she didn't change a bit since then!"</p><p>"Seiko, you have to let go of that past, what about the good times you had with her-"</p><p>"As far as I'm concerned there were no good times!"</p><p>"S-Seiko stop being selfish! This isn't all about you, Ruruka gave us the poisoned candy to kill the mastermind with when we find him or her! Take that with the grace that she thought about us enough in the end to give us a bit of hope!"</p><p>"Any hope coming from her is no hope I wanna be a part of!"</p><p>"Then I guess you don't wanna be a part of me anymore, huh?!" Haruka wept as she ran off in tears.</p><p>"H-HARUKA COME BACK! ... What have I done..."</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>
  <strong>REMAINING PARTICIPANTS: 12 -&gt; 9</strong>
</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0010"><h2>10. Towa Arc 5: Pink & Green</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Another short chapter, but again, didn't have many ideas for it.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The Towa Survivors continued to make their way through Towa City, as usual killing Monokuma Units left and right...</p><p>"I don't get it!" Nagisa went as they fought off the Monokumas, "Komaru, Toko, you two shut down the factory, how are there still Monokuma units?!"</p><p>"M-Maybe there was a factory Monaca only knew about!" Emika suggested.</p><p>"That seems a bit too convenient..." Jataro said.</p><p>"I'M GETTING DRAGGED AWAY!!!" Kotoko cried out.</p><p>"HANDS OFF THE LOVELY KOTOKO!" Emika shouted as she killed the Dragger Monokuma.</p><p>"L-Lovely?!" Kotoko blushed as Emika went over to her.</p><p>"E-Um... I uh..."</p><p>Emika's face was as red as a tomato as she offered her hand to help Kotoko up... But just touching her hand was enough to make her stutter like crazy as she pulled Kotoko up to her feet, both parties blushing red as cherries/tomatoes...</p><p>"WHEN YOU'RE DONE SCREWING AROUND LIKE GAY BABUS YOU WANNA GIVE US A HAND OVER HERE?!" Jack called out as Acid Monokumas started swarming them.</p><p>"C-Come on! W-W-We've got work to do." Emika stuttered as she and Kotoko reunited with the group.</p><p> </p><p><strong>Intro Theme:</strong> <a href="https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=buYrBbwyCGE">I Can't Decide - Scissor Sisters</a></p><p> </p><p>That night, the group decided to bundle up in a nearby convenience store, munching on some snacks and drinks to satisfy their thirsts and hunger.</p><p>"I hope we complete these challenges soon... I don't know how much longer I can keep this up..." Emika went, looking over her injuries, "My right eye is hurting, I can't walk, how much more pain am I going to have to suffer before this is all over?! I've come too far to die now but... I just want my life back... I..." Emika started to sob, "I just want my life back..."</p><p>Kotoko on instinct then got into Emika's wheelchair right beside her and pulled her into a hug where Komaru then laid a blanket over them, having given one to the others.</p><p>"We're gonna need to get some rest, so we're gonna have to sleep here for the night... Emika only knows she needs it right now." Komaru went.</p><p>"K... Kotoko... Please... Don't leave my side..." Emika begged.</p><p>"I never will." Kotoko smiled as she hugged Emika tighter.</p><p>Though when nighttime hit, Kotoko and Emika had trouble falling asleep... That was when Emika pulled out her phone and a headphone sharing plug, giving Kotoko a pair of earbuds to plug in as Emika plugged in hers as well.</p><p>"My mom used to play this for me whenever I had problems sleeping." Emika smiled, "It always gave me a feeling of safety... Maybe it'll do the same to you?"</p><p>The second it <a href="https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=X79sXBYYgIQ">played</a>, Kotoko didn't recognize it just like the song Emika sung at the hospital, but the beat certainly was something else... Enough to make them both... fall... asleep...</p><p> </p><p>In the dream world, Kotoko and Emika experienced a shared dream together... Both of them were running, or in Emika's case wheeling, away from Monaca and Junko who were controlling robots like during the Demon Hunting game... Komaru and Toko were ahead of Kotoko and Emika as they all rushed for an elevator only to get cut off by Junko's robot forcing them to split up with Junko going after Kotoko and Emika while Monaca was going after Toko and Komaru. The two groups holding hands while Junko and Monaca looked at their relative prey with a blood lust unlike any other. All the while, an Acid, Charger, and Jockey Monokuma followed behind Junko and a Dragger, Hunter, and Tank Monokuma followed behind Monaca... Both parties running into a dead-end room each with Emika and Kotoko in a steel area, while Toko and Komaru were in a manufacturing area... But the time for wondering had ceased when the groups found themselves fighting against their respective pursuers...</p><p><strong>Kotoko:</strong> <em>I've been hellbent, baby... Hellbent on loving you all day long... Hellbent on drugs 'cause they turn you on... Don't know what else to do... Mmm, I've been hellbent, baby... Hellbent on making you love me too... Even tho now I have lots to do... I don't know give a damn, mmm...</em></p><p>While the specials were easily dealt with, an attack from the robots sent the groups into a wall in the rooms they were in... Komaru was out cold, and so was Emika... Toko took out her taser, worry in her face as she looked at Komaru... Kotoko cocked the bolt of her weapon, anger and determination in her face as she looked at Emika...</p><p><strong>Kotoko:</strong> <em>I've been hellbent, baby...</em><br/><strong>Toko:</strong> <em>Been hellbent, baby...</em></p><p><strong>Kotoko:</strong> <em>Since too long, baby...</em><br/><strong>Toko:</strong> <em>Since too long, baby...</em></p><p><strong>Kotoko:</strong> <em>My eyes wide shut...</em><br/><strong>Toko:</strong> <em>My eyes wide shut...</em></p><p><strong>Kotoko:</strong> <em>And I feel your touch...</em><br/><strong>Toko:</strong> <em>And I feel your touch...</em></p><p><strong>Kotoko:</strong> <em>Oh, I'll turn you on...</em><br/><strong>Toko:</strong> <em>I'll turn you on...</em></p><p><strong>Kotoko:</strong> <em>You make me strong...</em><br/><strong>Toko:</strong> <em>You make me strong...</em></p><p><strong>Kotoko &amp; Toko:</strong> <em>Said all I need is... All I need is... All I need is you!</em></p><p>Toko and Kotoko then turned to their respective robots and after a moment of hesitation, charged for them with the intent to kill. Toko turned into Jack, and Kotoko started unleashing everything she had onto the robot. After a long while, the robots started breaking apart and dust formed, circling around the two villains before eventually settling to reveal Toko back to normal, Kotoko grinning like a madwoman, and Komaru and Emika right next to their respective partners. Toko was looking pissed and then turned herself back into Jack, pulling out one of her scissors, and Kotoko and Emika pulled out combat knives. The three of them looking to kill their tormentors as Monaca and Junko ran away in horror. But the trio proved to be too fast for either of them and as a result... all their visions saw next was red...</p><p> </p><p>Emika and Kotoko eventually awoke with a yawn and some stretches before taking out the earbuds and Emika put away her phone.</p><p>"Wow... What a crazy dream..." Kotoko and Emika said before looking at each other wide-eyed, "Did we just...? ... Nah!"</p><p>Soon enough, the others awoke, and they continued on fighting Monokuma after Monokuma... But Komaru was looking worried.</p><p>"Wh-What's wrong?" Toko asked as the Warriors and Komaru fought.</p><p>"I-I'm worried about Makoto Toki!" Komaru stated, "W-We haven't checked in with the final killing game in who knows how long! What if Makoto's dead?!"</p><p>"Don't think that! Makoto's alive! I-I know that hope boy wouldn't go down that easily!" Toko consoled, "And... Even if the worst happens, he WILL be avenged! There's no way Kyoko or Asahina would ever give into despair with Makoto dead! And we won't either! We're the Ultra Despair Girls! There's no despair that'll ever defeat us!"</p><p>"What?! They've got a cool team name?! Why don't we?!" Kotoko went.</p><p>"Now's not the time lovely!" Emika said before blushing and cursing herself for saying what she said.</p><p>Eventually, though, they managed to catch a breather and Nagisa went up to Kotoko and Emika.</p><p>"Seriously, what the heck is with you two? Ever since the hospital you two have been acting all lovey-dovey to each other and it's interfering with our fighting!" Nagisa stated.</p><p>"I-I can't help it!" Emika went, "Nobody told me I'd be fighting alongside a beautiful girl!"</p><p>"And nobody told me I'd be falling for a girl like her!" Kotoko went.</p><p>"Wait... You... You fell for me?" Emika blushed.</p><p>"I-I-I said that out loud?!" Kotoko blushed.</p><p>"Do... Do you... Love me?" Emika asked, her face as red as a tomato.</p><p>The sudden action of Kotoko kissing Emika on the lips caught everyone off guard. Kotoko then broke it off leaving Emika speechless.</p><p>"Wh-What do you think?" Kotoko smirked.</p><p>...</p><p>"Uh... Emika?" Kotoko went in worry.</p><p>The second Emika and the wheelchair fell backwards, was the moment the others couldn't help themselves and laugh. But even if she was laughing on the outside... Kotoko was worrying on the inside... Worrying about what that dream meant... and if it was possibly a warning for the future...</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0011"><h2>11. Future Arc 6: Remnant Rescue</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Far in the distance of Future Foundation Division 14's HQ, a helicopter was flying their direction. Inside? Class 77-B...</p><p>"Hang on Byakuya..." Hajime went to himself, "We're almost there."</p><p> </p><p><strong>Intro Theme:</strong> <a href="https://youtu.be/VqTq7rUdc0E?t=3">Die or Lie</a></p><p> </p><p>Kanon and Byakuya, in the meanwhile, were busy trying to hold off the Monokumas in the cafeteria... But one good swipe from one of them bot Byakuya in one of his eyes and sent him down to the floor...</p><p>"When is Class 77-B gonna get here?! We can't hold out much longer!" Kanon panicked.</p><p>Luckily, their prayers were answered. Outside Peko was absolutely slicing the Monokumas to death, Fuyuhiko acting as a spotter in case of stragglers, with Ultimate Imposter dressed as Kyosuke Munakata with Nekomaru and Akane taking care of them with their fists, Teruteru stayed behind to give Akane some meat motivation. This let the others manage to get into lobby, but that too was surrounded by Monokumas... That was until Ibuki plugged in her amp and blew them up with her singing. One survivor tried to sneak up on her, but a flash from Mahiru's camera later and Kazuichi's Minimaru army destroyed it. As the others moved on more Monokumas came their way, but Gundham's Four Dark Devas proved to be just the annoyance they needed for the Monokumas to start accidentally killing each other.</p><p>Afterwards, the others managed to finally catch up to them and they pressed on to the Cafeteria where Kanon was in BIG trouble. Though a kick of annoyance from Nagito on a pebble was seemingly hard enough to pierce a Monokuma and have it start acting crazy enough to kill the remaining Monokumas and then blow itself up...</p><p>"Just my luck..." Nagito went.</p><p>"H-Help!" Kanon called out as she moved Byakuya to them, "Byakuya's hurt, we need a medic, bad!"</p><p>"Don't just stand there! Help him!" Hiyoko went to Mikan.</p><p>Mikan then went to take Byakuya to the medical wing, but then her and Kanon's hands touched each others causing them to look at each other with a blush in their face before Mikan took Byakuya away...</p><p>"Where are the other members of Future Foundation Division 14?" Sonia asked.</p><p>"As far as I know..." Kanon somberly went, "Me and Byakuya are the only ones left... Hagakure... He got killed by one of the Monokumas..."</p><p>"What about the other Future Foundation Divisions, weren't you able to contact them?" Kazuichi wondered.</p><p>"If you're referring to the heads, no. The Future Foundation leader are stuck in Hope's Peak Academy! Another killing game's going on!"</p><p>"K-KILLING GAME?!" Class 77-B panicked.</p><p>"It's being broadcasted all over the world!" Kanon explained, "The Future Foundation heads along with Aoi Asahina and Makoto Naegi are being forced to participate in a final killing game to determine the fate of the world! But this killing game... It's unlike either killing game you guys know of... The rules are completely different. All of them are forced to wear Bangles that inject them with poison if they do their forbidden action, and an Ultimate Despair Infiltrator among their ranks has an interval to kill one or two of them in their sleep whenever the Bangles knock them out. They have to vote to find who it is, but no matter what they've been unable to find a single clue as to who it is!"</p><p>"U-Ultimate Despair Infiltrator?!" Sonia worried, "Th-There were sixteen Remanants?!"</p><p>"And quite possibly seventeen..." Kanon added, "Recently, new evidence within the killing game seems to indicate the Mastermind is none other than the sixteenth student of your class... The Real Life Chiaki Nanami."</p><p>"C-Chiaki...?" Hajime stuttered in worry.</p><p>"But... That's the problem." Kanon worried, "There's no evidence that this Real Life Chiaki either did or didn't exist. She's like schrodinger's cat right now, but the only evidence we have towards that was an anagram Division 14 Head, Kyoko, found. 'Rita Kauafab' was the anagram... Either way, you probably don't remember having a sixteenth student in what memories of before Junko got to you that you still have am I right?"</p><p>Reluctantly, they all nodded.</p><p>"But... In some other news... Mitarai, the Former Ultimate Animator of your class... He's dead..."</p><p>The sudden sound of a katana dropping made everyone look at the Ultimate Imposter...</p><p>"How..." He asked.</p><p>"The Infiltrator killed him... If... You two knew each other than... I'm sorry..." Kanon went.</p><p>"I... I promised I'd protect him..." Imposter went as he fell to his knees, "Mitarai... I... I'm sorry I couldn't keep our promise..."</p><p>"Only nine people remain in the killing game so far. Makoto, Asahina, Kyoko, Haruka, Sakakura, Seiko, Kizakura, Munakata, and Yukizome."</p><p>"Ms. Yukizome?!" most of 77-B went in surprise.</p><p>"Do you know her?" Kanon asked.</p><p>"Dude! She was our homeroom teacher!" Akane smiled.</p><p>"Well, previously it was Kizakura, but he gave up the position to Yukizome." Mahiru corrected.</p><p>"Gotta admit, didn't like her at first, but after a while, she just grew on me." Fuyuhiko went, "She made days in Class 77-B some of the best times I can remember."</p><p>"Do any of you know what happened to her before Junko started messing with your heads?"</p><p>"Not a clue." Nekomaru replied.</p><p>"Hope Junko didn't get to her though." Ibuki spoke up.</p><p>"Say, Kazuichi?"</p><p>"Yeah?"</p><p>"Think you can fix Communications for us? They've went down ever since the Monokumas wrecked them and our last transmission was to Hajime and you guys asking for help."</p><p>"Shouldn't be a problem. Just lead me to it."</p><p>Kazuichi regretted every choice he made up to that moment upon seeing the state of coms... Later Kanon went to see Byakuya and Mikan in the medical wing...</p><p>"How's Byakuya?" Kanon asked.</p><p>"H-He should be fine." Mika replied, "He just need some rest now."</p><p>"That's honestly a relief... I don't wanna be the last of Division 14." Kanon sighed in relief, "Though... I hope Toko and Komaru are okay... They've been in Towa City ever since Nagito was there, I escaped when I had the chance... But... They've been there trying to make it a better place. I fear that with the recent development of the Final Killing Game that Komaru might... snap and do something that'll make her complete Monaca's prophecy..."</p><p>"P-Prophacy?"</p><p>"Of turning Komaru Naegi into the successor of Junko Enoshima."</p><p>Mikan gasped as she covered her moth in fear, prompting Kanon to instinctively take her hands and hold them towards her.</p><p>"But I have hope that's not gonna happen! Komaru's stronger than anyone will give her credit for, and I have hope she'll make it through to the end!"</p><p>"I-I'm sorry for-"</p><p>"Don't be apologizing, that's whack."</p><p>Mikan couldn't help but giggle at Kanon.</p><p>"Hmmm! D-Don't laugh! I-I know I'm using expired milk levels of out of date slang but I can't help it! What? You want me to get jiggy with you?"</p><p>"J-Jiggy?" Mikan blushed.</p><p>"But that'd be whack if I tried without getting to know you first."</p><p>"I... I don't know if I can..."</p><p>"It should be easy. Just start from the beginning."</p><p>Meanwhile, after hours, Kazuichi finally managed to get communications up and running... When he went with the others to go find Kanon and tell her the news, they instead found Kanon holding Mikan into a hug and Mikan just bawling her eyes out...</p><p>"Mikan... As long as I live... I will never let ANYONE hurt you ever again..." Kanon stated.</p><p>"Uh... Maybe we should give them a moment." Hajime suggested.</p><p>Some time later, Mikan and Kanon were walking hand in hand to the cafeteria where the others were.</p><p>"You two lovebirds done? Coms are back up." Kazuichi went.</p><p>"Thanks. Come on Mikan, let's see if we can get anyone..." Kanon said as she and Mikan headed for coms.</p><p>"Wow... Didn't see that coming." Fuyuhiko commented.</p><p>But, a while later, Kanon returned with a horrified expression.</p><p>"What's going on?" Sonia asked.</p><p>"All the other Future Foundation Division HQs' were overrun with Monokuma Units..." Mikan sadly explained, "Those in the final killing game along with Kanon and Byakuya are all that's left now..."</p><p>"Th-That can't be!" Akane went.</p><p>"H-How is this possible?!" Mahiru panicked.</p><p>"Monaca..." Kanon growled, "Monaca Towa and her apprentice must've restarted production in Towa City."</p><p>"Huh? Didn't Miss Protagonist take care of that factory?" Nagito wondered.</p><p>"I-I thought they did but... I don't know what's going on... That's why I'm gonna check in with Komaru, see if they know anything." Kanon went as she set up a communication laptop.</p><p>Luckily, Komaru and Toko appeared to the relief of Kanon...</p><p>"Huh? What's going on, who is this?" Komaru aked.</p><p>"This is Kanon Nakajima of Division 14, Komaru, Toko, do you read me?"</p><p>"W-We hear you, what's going on?" Toko asked.</p><p>"It's NOT good news..." Kanon went, "Byakuya's been injured-"</p><p>"WHAT?!" Toko and Komaru panicked.</p><p>"-Hagakure's dead, and the other Future Foundation Divisions have been overrun with Monokuma Units! Me, Byakuya, and those in the Final Killing Game are the only ones left of Future Foundation!"</p><p>"Th-That can't be!" Komaru went, looking like she was about to cry.</p><p>"Do any of you know anything?! How these Monokumas are up and running again?!"</p><p>"We're just as in the dark as you are!" Toko said, "We've been too busy dealing with Monaca's apprentice Junko Shirogane and trying to keep her slimy hands off of Emika!"</p><p>"S-Slow down! Who's Emika?!"</p><p>"CHARRRGERRR!!!" Kotoko called out from Komaru's end.</p><p>"SPITTER!!!" Emika called out as she zoomed past Komaru and Toko.</p><p>"We'll have to talk later!" Komaru went as the feed cut out.</p><p>"Komaru?! Komaru come in! KOMARU! ... DAMN IT!" Kanon cursed, slamming her fist against a wall.</p><p>Kanon then turned to Class 77-B.</p><p>"That's it... Prepare yourselves. We're going to Towa City."</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0012"><h2>12. Towa Arc 6: It's Your Funeral...</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The Towa Survivors were walking along the road, looking at their two map puzzle pieces and following the trail that had currently been laid out for them. From the way they were numbered, only two pieces remained. Something they were all quite relieved to know. But to their surprise, they found themselves in what looked to be some kind of seaside town with an elevator bridge to reach over a wall... A nearby monitor came to life revealing Junko's face...</p><p>"Challenge Number Three." Junko went with an evil smirk, "There are three generators across this place. All of them need to be on to activate the bridge and collect the third map puzzle piece. Buuuuuut, be prepared~ The first generator will call upon a horde of Monokumas. The second one will give you THREE Special Monokumas to deal with~ And the third one? A Tank Monokuma~!"</p><p>"Oh god..." Emika gasped in horror.</p><p>"But even after that, you'll have to hold off against an endless stream Monokumas until the bridge makes its complete ascendance. Soooo, no pressure~" Junko playfully went, "Let the challenge begin!"</p><p>"I've got a bad feeling about this..." Jataro went to himself.</p><p> </p><p><strong>Intro Theme:</strong> <a href="https://youtu.be/DFkHP-Sh56E?t=206">The Catalyst - Linkin Park</a></p><p> </p><p>The group chose the first one to be the closest one to the bridge and while Komaru tried to get it to start up, Jataro figured it would be a good opportunity to talk to the others...</p><p>"Hey... Nagisa?" Jataro asked.</p><p>"What is it Jataro?"</p><p>"Do... Do you still hate me from back during the whole... Children's paradise thing?"</p><p>"What? No. Of course not." Nagisa reassured, "Ever since we've gotten to see you for who you really are without that mask, you've been a rather sweet guy to be around. Why do you ask this NOW of all times?"</p><p>"I've got a really bad feeling about this Nagisa..." Jataro went, "Something doesn't feel right about this challenge at all... I... I need to clear up some fog in my head just in case."</p><p>"I-In case for what?" A worried Nagisa asked.</p><p>"In case... One of us doesn't make it."</p><p>Before Nagisa could ask Jataro to elaborate, the Generator sprung to life, and Komaru rushed over to the others as they readied themselves, the roars of the Monokuma Horde sounding across the area. For every ten Monokumas that came their way, they took them down. For every hundred, they took them down too. Without the specials making things harder, their Hacking Guns, and Jack's scissors, ripped the Monokumas apart like they were nothing. At least... until Komaru brought up a problem...</p><p>"Uh oh..." Komaru went in horror, "I'm running out of ammo!"</p><p>Luckily the Monokumas' eventually stopped, but they knew they had to find ammo for Komaru's Hacking Gun so they split off to find supplies. While Toko and Komaru were searching the bar with Kotoko and Emika, finding nothing but bottles of pills, Nagisa and Jataro were having some encounters of their own. Nagisa saw a lone Dragger near a generator turbine and killed it. Of which, Jataro encountered a Siren Monokuma and killed it before it could activate. But their troubles weren't over yet. Nagisa was nearly pounced on by a Hunter but killed it before it could pounce while Jataro encountered a Dragger at the top of a flight of stairs and killed it. Simultaneously finding the next generator. But, around that time while Kotoko and Emika were looking around the first floor of the Bar, a Hunter Monokuma snuck in from the door and tried to pounce Emika, but it was killed mid-air by Kotoko.</p><p>"Hands off my girlfriend you spastic pedo-bear." Kotoko growled at the remains.</p><p>"I found the next generator!" Jataro called out from the warehouse.</p><p>"B-But I haven't found any ammo yet!" Komaru panicked.</p><p>"You two keep looking, we'll handle this." Emika stated as she and Kotoko left for the warehouse.</p><p>After the generator was turned on, the four of them took their positions. The girls on the second floor and the boys on the bottom. For a while, nothing really seemed to happen... That was until...</p><p>"AAAHHHHHH!!!"</p><p>"KOTOKO! EMIKA!" Jataro yelled as he rushed for their position.</p><p>"HELLLLP!!!" Emika called out.</p><p>"I'M COMING!" Jataro hollered.</p><p>It was then, he saw what had happened. A Charger Monokuma had snuck up behind the two of them and began pumbling Kotoko after knocking Emika out of her chair, through the window, and onto the floor near the generator. Some shots by Jataro later, and the Charger was dead. Kotoko and Jataro then helped Emika back into her wheelchair-</p><p>"HEELLLLLLP!!!"</p><p>"Nagisa!" Emika cried as she went to help him.</p><p>"LOOK OUT!" Jataro warned.</p><p>"What?"</p><p>But before Emika knew it, a Jockey grabbed onto her and was sending her on a ride out of the warehouse with Jataro giving chase.</p><p>"AHHHH!!! THIS THING REALLY IS HUMPING MY FACE, GET IT OFF, GET IT OFFFFF!!!!" Emika cried out in horror as her wheelchair moved out of control.</p><p>Luckily, Jataro was able to blast it away... Meanwhile, Kotoko saw that Nagisa was heavily injured... and the culprit? An Acid Monokuma. Caution thrown to the wind, and angry about her shoes and stockings still, Kotoko blasted the thing... resulting in getting more acid on Nagisa. Seemingly it didn't do enough damage to melt skin, but it was still hot enough to destroy clothing and burn Nagisa's skin a little bit.</p><p>"You okay?!" Kotoko asked as she bandaged up some of Nagisa's more wounded areas.</p><p>"I think so..." Nagisa groaned as Jataro and Emika met up with them.</p><p>"That's two down, one more to go." Emika stated.</p><p>Soon enough they met up at the last generator at the end of a turn dead end, with Komaru and Toko arriving later with the news that they were luckily able to find some ammo. As they turned on the generator, they waited for the Tank Monokuma to arrived but... it never did. Seeing if it was a mistake, Emika went over to the corner to see if it was coming... and immediately got pumbled into the ground by it. Kotoko exploded in a fiery rage as the others quickly ganged up on the gargantuan Monokuma and managed to get it off of Emika long enough hor her to get back into her wheelchair, but her sides were practically killing her from where the Monokuma slammed its fists into her. All the while, Kotoko lead it into a corner where the creature of nightmares tried to smash her into a paste only for her to effortlessly dodge and allow the others to take it down.</p><p>"That should be all of- LOOK OUT!"</p><p>Emika immediately dodged out of the way as a slab of concrete nearly crushed her. Another Tank Monokuma had appeared.</p><p>"Ooops, did I say ONE Tank Monokuma?" Junko went as a monitor turned on by itself, "I meant TWO! KYAAAAHAHAHAHAHHAAAAA!!!"</p><p>"THAT'S MY LAUGH!" Jack growled as Junko disappeared.</p><p>"JACKIE, LOOK OUT!" Komaru called out in worry.</p><p>Genocide Jack then, just in time, managed to dodge an incoming attack by the beast and with a combined effort of her scissors, the group's hacking guns, and a little bit of a Molotov Cocktail from Emika, the beast was down for the count.</p><p>"Everyone alright?" Kotoko asked as Toko changed to normal.</p><p>"UGH... This... Is some real BULLSHIT right here..." Emika moaned in pain as she held her sides.</p><p>"Come on, the bridge should be up, let's go!" Nagisa ordered.</p><p>As the roars of the Monokuma Horde sounded once more, the group ran to the now opened bridge with Nagisa climbing up a ladder to the bridge controls and allowing it to start to rise as the Monokumas made their way towards them.</p><p>"We did it!" Kotoko went in celebration as Nagisa made his way to them, "We're gonna-"</p><p>Suddenly... The bridge stopped and the Monokumas started climbing up to them forcing them to defend themselves...</p><p>"Gosh, darn it, who broke the bridge?!" Kotoko cursed.</p><p>"You're kidding me..." Nagisa stuttered in horror, "Th-The generator's out!"</p><p>"You think that generator's gonna restart itself? Someone's gonna have to restart that generator!"</p><p>It was those last words from Kotoko that made the hearts of the group sink... Someone was going to have to go on a one-way trip... To fix the generator. To make matters worse, there were Tank Monokumas coming too... And Haiji Towa... He found them... Jataro... Closed his eyes as voices started filling his head... Voices of his mother insulting him for his looks... Voices of the Warriors of Hope insulting him during the Demon Hunting for his looks... Voices of Komaru and Toko insulting him for the things he did... Before hearing the voices of Nagisa, Masaru, and Kotoko when they started treating him better upon seeing the real him...</p><p>'The only lives of importance are... your lives...' Jataro thought as he opened his eyes.</p><p>"Stay there, I got it!" Jataro called out as he jumped from the bridge down into the Monokumas, killing them all.</p><p>"JATARO, NOOO!!!" The others called out in horror.</p><p>"Remember! Stay together, no matter what!" Jataro called out.</p><p>"NO! We can't just leave you behind-"</p><p>"NOBODY TRY TO HELP ME, I'M DOING THIS ALONE!" Jataro called out, tears in his eyes, "You guys are the only real family I've got left!!! Be safe, stop Monaca and Junko, and shut these things down!"</p><p>Jataro then turned to the incoming Monokuma horde... Determination in his eyes.</p><p>"My job's done... Have at me you bastards." Jataro went to himself.</p><p>"J-Jataro! I-I'm gonna miss you!" Kotoko called out, tears in her eyes as the others started providing cover.</p><p>"Th... Thanks, Jataro... I owe you one." Nagisa said through the tears in his eyes.</p><p>Jataro then rushed on towards the generator next to the bridge as the Tank Monokumas made their way towards him. But one Molotov and some shots later, they were destroyed, allowing him to restart the generator and watch as the bridge continued on up, leaving an angry Haiji for him to confront.</p><p>"I guess you can't unmake how things end up... None of it... This is all, just how it is... But you never got them, did ya?" Jataro cockily smiled, "My friends... No... My family's safe, and there's nothing a bastard like you can do about it... And that's... just fine..."</p><p>Haiji then readied his blade arm...</p><p>"Do your worst..." Jataro growled in defiance.</p><p>With the others... they were heartbroken as everything from below was out of sight and the bridge topped at its destination...</p><p>"Goodbye... My old friend..." Nagisa wept as a nearby monitor turned on and the next Map Puzzle Piece showed itself.</p><p>"Do you taste it? The absolute despair of losing one of your closest friends to a one-way trip?" Junko cockily went, "The absolute despair upon your faces is so pleasuring to me~!"</p><p>Suddenly in a personality shift similar to Enoshima's depressed personality...</p><p>"Oh... How rude of me... I shouldn't say pleasuring around Emika..."</p><p>Then in a personality shift similar to Enoshima's rocker personality...</p><p>"Actually, I don't give a fuck! AHHHHAHAHAHAHAAAA!!! Only one more challenge left to go bitches, lets see if you can survive that long!"</p><p>Junko then disappeared the second Komaru fired a Break shot at the Monitor in anger, destroying it. Toko then collected the third map puzzle piece, and the group set off for the final challenge...</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>
  <strong>REMAINING SURVIVORS: 6 -&gt; 5</strong>
</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0013"><h2>13. Future Arc 7: The Story of A Confectionary Girl...</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Haruka continued to run until she came to the Art Storage Room, locking herself in with the three dead bodies in the room before sitting down against the door and next to Ruruka Ando's corpse...</p><p>"God... damn it Seiko..." Haruka wept, having been crying ever since she had run away from her girlfriend, "Why...? Why can't you just let go of what happened?!"</p><p>Haruka then sniffed as she looked over to Ruruka... and noticed something sticking out of her coat.</p><p>"Huh?! What's this?!"</p><p>Haruka then reached over and pulled out what looked to be a diary. And judging from its looks... it was Ruruka's...</p><p> </p><p><strong>Intro Theme:</strong> <a href="https://youtu.be/VqTq7rUdc0E?t=3">Die or Lie</a></p><p> </p><p>Haruka then instantly began looking through it as she opened it up. For the first entries, it was just Ruruka in her normal life, explaining how she was boasting about being a Confection Master like her mother before her and her mother before her- wait, what?</p><p>Haruka looked on, a sense of dread filling her heart as she knew EXACTLY what that kind of line meant... After Seiko had been kicked out of Hope's Peak along with Ruruka and Sonosuke, she started getting a bit chummy with Class 77 during her time inside of Hope's Peak's hallowed halls of learning. Specifically, with Class 77-B. The one she was most particularly interested in, though, was a girl named Hiyoko Saionji. The next in line for the Saionji clan, and the Ultimate Traditional Dancer. She got interested in her, mainly because out of the other students in 77-B, Hiyoko kind of stood out like a sore thumb being one of the only two shorties next to Fuyuhiko before her growth spurt. At first, obviously, Hiyoko really didn't want anything to do with Haruka, but as she kept on doing favors for Hiyoko, eventually Hiyoko managed to warm up to her. Some members of Class 77-B and some of Class 76 started teasing the two of them of being a couple, of which they'd both always deny... with some blushes on their faces.</p><p>In truth, Haruka had been starting to develop feelings for her, mainly because of how she got to know Hiyoko more and more as they hung out together. Haruka, in the past, had always tried to get Seiko to open up about her history, but she'd only get so far before backing down. Hiyoko, on the other hand, was willing to tell Haruka everything. About her family's history, childhood bullying, and assassination attempts, she left no stone unturned. All of it just made Haruka sympathize with her more and more as Haruka, herself, had come from a very strict family. They wanted everything to be done according to their plans, but their years of planning out everything for her ultimately backfired when it was revealed she had a talent as a storyteller, specifically in Light Novels. At first, they tried to suppress her talent, but with years of failing and after getting in trouble with Child Protective Services twice looming over them, they ultimately chose to back off. But even after that, they constantly found ways to interfere with Haruka's life all the way up to her joining Hope's Peak Academy.</p><p>After a trip down memory lane, Haruka continued to read Ruruka's diary and it seemed that Ruruka was in a similar situation as well, only her family didn't have quite the chokehold on her like Hiyoko's and Haruka's families did. Rukua seemingly came from a family of bakers and cooks, some of whom were actually part of Hope's Peak Academy around the 40 to 50 Class Batches. But then, Haruka got into Ruruka's childhood... As a kid, she was kind of naive when it came to the difference between a friendship, and malicious intent. See, Ruruka had been friends with someone before Seiko, but they ended up in a situation where her friend intentionally backstabbed her and as a result, took full frontal punishment for a crime she didn't commit simply because that "friend" was jealous of her talent. Rururka was horrified at the fact her "friend" backstabbed her, but she didn't let it get to her, for once again she got another friend, but according to the diary, a similar situation happened again only this time it was much more severe for her second "friend" had tainted her sweets at a school bake sale in an attempt to tarnish Ruruka's family name. After that, Ruruka became WAY less trusting of everyone around her... Knowing what lead to her being the way she was, Haruka couldn't blame her.</p><p>The Diary even elaborated that Ruruka's mom came up with the idea of trusting others through sweets. If they didn't eat her candy, then they must've had malicious intent, but if they did then she could trust them, and the first one to do the later was none other than Sonosuke Izayoi. Seemingly, this system Ruruka set in place worked wonders and it even started to help her develop a relationship with Izayoi. But the biggest hurdle of Ruruka's life came when she met Seiko. She refused to eat her candy because of medical reasons, but Ruruka still decided to put her trust with her simply because of how Seiko was willing to be nice to her when everyone else around her wasn't. Ruruka had said that, because according to the diary, she started to question herself after she and Seiko formed a "friendship" if Sonosuke really did love her, or if he was only in it for the sweets. Either way, she thought Seiko was the nicest person in the world because no matter what Ruruka asked of her, she did it without question. Something that Ruruka was... jealous of?</p><p>That part, REALLY caught Haruka off guard.</p><p>"Ruruka was... jealous of Seiko?" Haruka went to herself in bewilderment.</p><p>Ruruka was jealous of how kind and unapologetically caring Seiko was to Ruruka, something that she wished she could return back... but knew she couldn't... Not after what happened when she was a kid. Mainly because Ruruka was, understandably, paranoid. Paranoid that Seiko was playing the long con mainly because of the "candy trust" system and how Seiko didn't eat her candy back then...</p><p>"A paranoia that ruined their friendship..." Haruka went as she closed the diary, "I... I can't read anymore..."</p><p>Haruka then checked her Bangle and saw that the time limit was almost up. She quickly pulled off her jacket, stuffed t in her mouth enough to muffle some screams... and grabbed a nearby hacksaw...</p><p>"Disturbance at the pool!" Monokuma announced, "I repeat, disturbance at the pool!"</p><p>"HARUKA!" Seiko shrieked as she rose up from the bed from the previously occupied Toko Fukawa's room, having chosen to sleep there for the next time limit.</p><p>Eventually, everyone minus Koichi, for obvious reasons, made it to the Pool... and saw absolute horror before their eyes. Kyosuke Munakata, the Former Ultimate Student Council President, was in the pool dead, and a severed hand with a bangle attached to it near the bleachers...</p><p>"K-KYOSUKE!!!" Chisa cried out in horror as she rushed to the pool along with Sakakura.</p><p>As they brought him up to the others Kyoko investigated the hand and saw the Forbidden Action... and gasped in horror, covering her mouth.</p><p>"Wh-Whos is it!? Whos is it?!" Seiko asked as she rushed over to Kyoko... but as soon as she saw the forbidden action... her heart shattered...</p><p>That Forbidden Action? "Seiko Kimura Dying"... That hand...was Haruka's hand...</p><p>"No.... NOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!" Seiko screeched, holding her head in horror.</p><p>Similarly, Kyosuke showed signs of poisoning too...</p><p>"God, DAMN IT!" Sakakura cursed as he punched the ground with his fist in anger... repetedly...</p><p>"Calm down!" Makoto went as he went over to Sakakura in worry, "I-I know your upset but-"</p><p>"STAY THE FUCK OUT OF THIS!" Sakakura went, punching Naegi away in anger.</p><p>But then he gasped in horror as he heard the Bangle go off and then... he started getting injected with Poison.</p><p>"N-NO!!! NOT YOU TOO!!!" Yukizome screeched in horror before looking at Seiko, "DON'T JUST STAND THERE, DO SOMETHING!"</p><p>"WHAT THE HELL CAN I DO?!" Seiko went as she showed her Forbidden Action to be "Using Your Talent".</p><p>"You've gotta be freaking kidding me!!!" Yukizome growled in rage.</p><p>It was then, Sakakura slumpt over... dead...</p><p>"There's only six of us left now..." Seiko went in horror, realizing that their Bangles STILL weren't off, "Th-That means..."</p><p>"The Infiltrator... Is one of us?!" Yukizome went in horror, "I-I propose we do a vote, NOW!"</p><p>"Sorry, no can do!" Monokuma announced, "I'm adding a new rule! If someone dies, AFTER a body has been discovered, either by way of Vote or their Forbidden Action, another vote cannot be done nor will you be able to do a vote if it's the later! Puhuhuhuuu~ Isn't it so despair-inducing to know that now that it's down to such a small number of you guys left, you can't even call a vote on who you think it is?"</p><p>"FUCK, YOU!" Yukizome shouted at the bear before he disappeared.</p><p>Everyone then looked at each other in worry as Kyoko focused on deciphering the anagram of the Mastermind's name, trying multiple different combinations and multiple different ways of trying to decipher it... but then... something clicked... F to the U to the T to the...</p><p>"Ah! That's it!" Kyoko went as she put down the answer.</p><p>"Huh?! What is it?!" Makoto went as the others looked at Kyoko.</p><p>"I've figured out the answer to this Anagram." Kyoko went with a smile.</p><p>"R-Really?!" Asahina went in surprise.</p><p>"What's the name?!" Seiko asked.</p><p>"The name of our elusive mastermind is none other than... Futaba Akari."</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>
  <strong>REMAINING PARTICIPANTS: 9 -&gt; 6?</strong>
</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0014"><h2>14. Towa Arc 7: The End of Haiji Towa</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Another Short chapter, but mostly because this one serves its purpose.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The remaining Towa survivors continued on along the path, until eventually coming across what looked like one of the Killaseums from the Demon Hunting times... And immediately they were locked in.</p><p>"Let me guess..." Emika growled as she turned to a nearby monitor, "The next challenge?"</p><p>But... instead of Junko, Monaca made herself known.</p><p>"Nooope~ Just Monaca doing what she should've done a LONG time ago~"</p><p> </p><p><strong>Intro Theme:</strong> <a href="https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=zgHhrzJQAvE">Not Gonna Die - Skillet</a></p><p> </p><p>"MONACA!!!" The others, outside of Emika went in horror.</p><p>"Heh. So this is the face of the one who ordered my mother's death." Emika went in glee, "I can't wait to take my SPAS-12 and decimate your face as revenge."</p><p>"Ohhh? Do you still hate Monaca?" Monaca moped before going back to normal, "That's just fine. Monaca's got plans for you... Emika~"</p><p>"Wh-What?!" Emika went in shock.</p><p>"Don't tell Junko, but in all honesty, Monaca doesn't really want her to be Monaca's successor." Monaca went with a sadistic grin, "Monaca would rather YOU be her successor instead~"</p><p>"M-ME?!"</p><p>"This whole thing? Killing your mom, little Shirogane being my appointed apprentice, Haiji killing the former Warriors of Hope one by one, it's all been going according to my plan~"</p><p>"You..." Komaru spoke up, "You're the one who made Haiji go mad, aren't you?!"</p><p>"You might be generic, but you're pretty clever Komaru Naegi, just like your brother~" Monaca smiled, "Yup, yup, yup~ I'm the one who made Haiji go berserk, but Monaca didn't really do much to push him to this point. All Monaca did was break his spirit, like Big Sis Junko to Mr. Kamakura~!"</p><p>"You're sick in the head if you think I'll become your successor you twisted fucker!" Emika swore.</p><p>"You're thinking that now, but will you want to think that after you see the truth?" Monaca wondered.</p><p>"T-Truth?!" Emika went in horror.</p><p>"Either way, Monaca's got no need for Haiji anymore, he's served his purpose." Monaca grinned, "Do Monaca a favor and... kill him will you?"</p><p>"Is that even a question?!" Toko went, "He's a pedophilic murderer, we would've killed him a long time ago if we had the chance!"</p><p>"Seriously, who in their right mind would allow a Pedophile to live?" Komaru added.</p><p>"If it weren't for Monaca ordering me not to, I would've killed him myself when Komaru and Toko were captured." Kotoko followed up.</p><p>"Toko? I think it would be okay for Jack to kill Haiji." Nagisa suggested.</p><p>From the other side of the Killaseum, a gate rose and Haiji shambled out, blade at the ready and covered in fresh blood. Emika then reached over her wheelchair and pulled her gunbag over to her lap. She pulled out some weapons and passed them over to the others, causing them to drop their current hacking guns. Emika gave Komaru the Desert Eagle Mark XIX, herself the full auto mode M16A2, Nagisa the Ruger Mini-14 Sniper, and Kotoko the Franchi SPAS-12 in Semi-Auto Mode.</p><p>"WHAT ARE YOU DOING?!" the others went to Emika.</p><p>"You got any better ideas?!" Emika went as she loaded up her weapon, "Those hacking guns aren't gonna do shit to him and Jack &amp; I can't do all the work! Nagisa, Komaru, you two try to keep your distance with me! Kotoko, you're on the mid-range attack! Toko, you and Genocide Jack are on Close Quarters detail!"</p><p>"I'd hate to admit it, but she's right." Nagisa went as he readied his weapon, "This is the only way."</p><p>"How cute that you think you'll all survive." Haiji grinned/growled.</p><p>"We'll make it through this! We're the Warriors of Towa City, we never back down from a challenge!" Emika proclaimed, "ATTAAAAAAAACK!!!!"</p><p>Immediately everyone, outside of Toko, started unloading towards Haiji, but he was quick enough to dodge and run straight into a blade fight with Jack. But Haiji kneed her in the gut and ran for the others, specifically towards Emika, but a shot from Nagisa hit his square in the stomach causing him to draw his attention to the boy. Haiji was fast... WAY too fast for the others to get in a clear shot as he rushed towards Nagisa, dodging every bullet before getting up close to him and stabbing him through the neck, pinning his body to the wall. Kotoko let out a shout of rage as she blasted away at Haiji, getting him off and managing to blow off his non-blade arm. But that only enraged Haiji, making him go for a direct B-Line to Kotoko but quickly found himself being stopped as a pair of scissors found their way into his back. Haiji was forced to stop right in his tracks, allowing everyone else to unload on him, absolutely eviscerating him to where he was practically nothing but a glob of meat on the floor.</p><p>The others rushed to Nagisa's body... but a check from a now normal Toko confirmed their worst fear... He was gone.</p><p>"N... No..." Kotoko began to weep, "I... I'm the only one left now... Th-This isn't fair!"</p><p>"No... WE are the only ones left." Emika said, confidently, as she went up to Kotoko and pulled her into a hug, "The Warriors of Hope have been reborn. You, me, Toko, and Komaru are the Warriors of Hope now. We're not gonna give into Despair, we're not gonna die, we're gonna stand and fight until Monaca and Junko are dead!"</p><p>After that, the gate to the exit opened up, and the others looked at it ready as ever as they readied their Hacking Guns and Emika put away the real ones.</p><p>"We're one step closer to finishing this fight in Towa City." Emika proclaimed, "Kotoko... If... We make it out of this... I... I wouldn't mind possibly going on a date with you."</p><p>"Do you even need to say it? I'd love to date you too~" Kotoko went after kissing Emika on the lips.</p><p>Emika's face then turned a bright red and she foamed at the moth causing Kotoko to blush. Komaru then turned to Toko...</p><p>"Toki..." Komaru went.</p><p>"Yeah?"</p><p>"I... I wouldn't mind possibly going on a date with you too." Komaru smiled, "Once this is all over and we make it out of this that is."</p><p>"Y-You know what? I... I'd love that too." Toko blushed.</p><p>Komaru then pulled Toko into a kiss, catching the girl off guard and making her face turn a bright red. With those final words, the couples walked out of the Killaseum hand in hand, the survivors reborn as the new Warriors of Hope.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>
  <strong>REMAINING SURVIVORS: 5 -&gt; 4</strong>
</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0015"><h2>15. Future Arc 8: The One Who Masterminds The Game...</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"F-Futaba Akari?" Seiko stuttered in surprise.</p><p>"Everyone... Head to the Headmaster's office and the staff office." Kyoko ordered, "If I'm correct, all the evidence we'll need to prove it is there."</p><p><strong>Intro Theme:</strong> <a href="https://youtu.be/VqTq7rUdc0E?t=3">Die or Lie</a></p><p>As the remaining six(?) looked around the Headmaster's Office and the Staff Office they ultimately couldn't find anything related to Futaba...</p><p>"Uh, what exactly was this evidence you mentioned?" Seiko groaned.</p><p>"This is exactly it." Kyoko replied.</p><p>"What?" Seiko and a few others went.</p><p>"Think about it. We can't find any records as to the exact ID of this elusive Futaba, right? And what OTHER person has such an elusive ID?"</p><p>"The Sixteenth Student of Class 77-B!" Makoto went in realization, "That must be it!"</p><p>"Exactly."</p><p>Quickly Koichi looked for and pulled out the file on the 77th class, turning specifically to the B group... what the?!</p><p>"Huh?! What the?!" Koichi went in surprise, "F-Futaba's file! It-It's gone!"</p><p>"Of course it's gone." Kyoko smiled, "Someone deliberately destroyed all traces of her past. I think we ALL know who was responsible for that."</p><p>"Junko Enoshima..." The others went in horror.</p><p>"Junko destroyed any at all known files of Futaba to keep her hidden from the world. I can only assume, that was because Futaba was meant to act as an absolute last resort plan."</p><p>"Plan A was the School Life of Mutual Killing..." Makoto shuttered as he said it.</p><p>"Plan B was to have Komaru succeed her as Enoshima the Second to start up a war between Future Foundation and Towa Group..." Seiko followed up.</p><p>"Plan C was to infiltrate the Hope Restoration Program and turn it into the Despair Restoration Program..." Chisa went.</p><p>"Then Plan D..."</p><p>"Keep one of the Ultimate Despairs hidden from the public eye until it's obvious all else has failed and use them to start up a brand new killing game..." Asahina gasped, cutting off Kizakura.</p><p>"Say what you will about Junko, but you can't say she's not clever." Koichi went as he put away the binder.</p><p>"But what does that mean for us?!" Chisa went, "How does that help us narrow down the infiltrator?"</p><p>Everyone then looked at Yukizome...</p><p>"Wh-What's wrong?" Yukizome asked.</p><p>Then... she realized what it meant.</p><p>"H-Hold on a second! I'm not the Infiltrator!" Chisa begged, "That's just a coincidence! Just because they were part of my class, doesn't mean you should assume they're the ones who sent me in as an infiltrator."</p><p>"Indeed... For now, we have no solid evidence, but you can't deny that you're the most suspicious person here." Kyoko stated.</p><p>"We should take a moment to gather up what we know about Futaba immediately, though." Seiko suggested, "I-It might provide us with a clue as to what kind of person they were."</p><p>"I can't deny that." Koichi went as they all gathered around in a circle outside the hall.</p><p>"Let's start with the immediates." Makoto suggested.</p><p>"Her name is Futaba Akari. We know it has to be a girl because of the 8 boys, 8 girls per class batch rule when it comes to scouting talent." Koichi stated, "Not counting Hajime there are fourteen Remnants of Despair from Class 77-B. Mitari was part of 77-B, and that would make the total of boys in 77-B eight exactly."</p><p>"Similarly, Futaba has to be the Ultimate Gamer." Kyoko stated, "The Chiaki AI was heavily based on the real Ultimate Gamer of Class 77-B according to what Gekkogahara told me before her death."</p><p>"But how much so, is the question..." Chisa spoke up.</p><p>"Hey, you were her old teacher right?" Asahina spoke up, referring to Yukizome, "Do you remember anything about her?"</p><p>"Surprisingly... No. I'm drawing a blank." Chisa sadly went.</p><p>"Then what about Kizakura? He was Hope's Peak's Talent Scout, surely he must know something." Seiko suggested.</p><p>"At most, I can tell you that Futaba was quite the gamer. She won game awards in every type of category. Speedruns, 100% Completion Runs, Tournaments, that girl was on fire. Though, unlike Chiaki who stood at 160cm or 5 foot 2, Futaba was a bit shorter at 152cm or 5 feet."</p><p>"Outside of height differences, this is lining up well with a backstory for the 'Ultimate Gamer' title." Seiko stated.</p><p>"Though, one thing I distinctly remember about Futaba is that compared to Chiaki, is that Futaba was A LOT more of a shut-in than Chiaki was."</p><p>"A... Shut-in?" Chisa went in surprise.</p><p>"That kid had social anxiety problems on her as if it was a dress. I don't know what happened to her, but whatever it was, it certainly kept her from speaking much. Others pretty much had to speak on her behalf."</p><p>"So that's how Junko got into Futaba's mind." Kyoko concluded, "She prayed on her social anxiety."</p><p>"But something doesn't feel quite right." Yukizome interjected, "My students were always welcoming to one another, they should've been able to help her with her social anxiety."</p><p>"Maybe there's a piece we're missing." Makoto suggested, "A clue contained somewhere in her missing past that'll give us all the answers."</p><p>"And that's the main problem. We don't know ANYTHING about her past, it's been destroyed by Junko." Seiko went in annoyance.</p><p>"Then, for now, it seems like this is all we know about Futaba." Kyoko stated.</p><p>"Then, if we're done, I've got somewhere I need to be." Seiko said as she began to walk off.</p><p>Makoto then began to follow only to be stopped by Kyoko putting a hand on his shoulder.</p><p>"Be careful Makoto. You don't know what comes next." Kyoko warned.</p><p>Makoto gave a simple nod and then headed off. Kizakura looked at him in worry...</p><p>Later, Makoto stopped following Seiko and hid behind a wall near the dorms, looking over to see Seiko's back against a wall and looking at her bangle in sadness before pulling out a thermos of some kind saying "Antidote" on it.</p><p>"I created this just for situations like this... But I can't even use it... I can't save anyone... I can't even save my beloved Haruka... ... I-I'm worthless!!!"</p><p>Seiko then tossed it to the wall, not breaking it, but simply hard enough for it to make a sound as she ran for Fukawa's room crying her eyes out. Makoto then ran over to the thermos and picked it up. Looking at it and then his bangle in worry. But the second he heard footsteps, he quickly turned around to see Kizakura with a look of worry on his face too.</p><p>"What's the idea?" Kizaura asked, referring to the thermos.</p><p>Makoto then showed Kizakura his forbidden action, and Kizakura gasped in horror.</p><p>"It... It's risky but... I have an idea as to how to find the infiltrator." Makoto said.</p><p>"Let me guess, it involves me sacrificing myself to my forbidden action?" Kizakura smiled.</p><p>"Y-Yeah, but... why are you smiling about it?!"</p><p>"I'll be honest. With the number of bodies that have been piling up recently, I knew my Forbidden Action was gonna get me eventually. Plus... I made a promise with Jin. I said I'd protect Kyoko in the event of him dying... And I plan to make due on that promise."</p><p>"Alright then... Lets do this." Makoto went as he and Kizakura clasped hands together, "For Kyoko."</p><p>"For Kyoko."</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0016"><h2>16. Towa Arc 8: Depot of Woe</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The Neo Warriors of Hope continued on along their path fighting Monokuma Units still till they heard the sound of... Malfunctioning?</p><p>"Broker nearby." Emika went at a whisper, "Keep your voices down! ... Hmm. Hey, Kotoko."</p><p>"Yeah?"</p><p>"Mind if I borrow that shotgun for a minute?"</p><p>Kotoko and Emika then switched weapons and the group then noticed that near the back entrance of a diner was a broken-down looking Monokuma.</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>BROKER MONOKUMA</strong>
</p><p> </p><p>"Is that a Broker?" Toko asked.</p><p>"Yeah... Don't take them out just right and they'll rip you apart into a bloody pile." Emika explained as she went over to the broken looking unit.</p><p>As she did, the unit started actually rising up and getting INCREASINGLY angry. Until Emika blasted the shotgun in its face, killing it instantly.</p><p>"And THAT is how you crown a broker." Emika smirked as she turned to the others.</p><p> </p><p><strong>Intro Theme:</strong> <a href="https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=0xbWX2AxymE">House of Memories - PANIC! AT THE DISCO</a></p><p> </p><p>After Kotoko and Emika switched back weapons they continued through the diner to outside where they found themselves at a packaging company near some Water Works and a Gas Station...</p><p>"I do not like this one bit." Emika went.</p><p>"Our destination's just over the Packaging Company," Komaru announced, "It shouldn't be too long now."</p><p>"RAAAAUGGHHHHH!!!!"</p><p>"Awww hell... I knew it." Emika groaned.</p><p>The group turned to the Gas Station and saw a Tank Monokuma jump down from the roof and rush towards them.</p><p>"TANK!" Emika shouted as she unleashed hell onto Monokuma along with Komaru.</p><p>But then it threw something their way, and while Komaru was able to dodge it in time, Emika did not. And got hit with the full force of the Concrete slab knocking her out of her chair and shattering it as well. The Tank Monokuma then went after Toko and knocked her down before she could transform, beginning to crush her before getting distracted by Kotoko, who got its attention, and then started to pumble Kotoko... before getting distracted again by Komaru, who secretly had Emika's D.Eagle on her, and then went after her, only to be lead over to the gas station and around the back of a filling post. Once Komaru felt she was at a safe distance, she unloaded the D.Eagle's ammo into the refuling tank and caused it to blow up, killing the Tank Monokuma and destroying the Gas Station.</p><p>"You guys okay?!" Komaru asked the others as she helped the others back to their feet.</p><p>"W-We're fine..." Kotoko replied.</p><p>Emika, however, was looking especially rough. she had a gash on her forehead from the concrete, forcing the others to hunt for a first aid kit and patch up Emika.</p><p>"She's getting worse and worse as we keep going on, we need to find her a proper doctor fast!" Kotoko stated.</p><p>Then, they heard a growl. Kotoko turned to see a Hunter Monokuma right behind her. It pounced towards her... but a scream and a sudden shot by Kotoko killed it and sent it flying over towards a gate.</p><p>"DAMN now THAT was a shot!" Emika commented.</p><p>After finding a way through the area, the group continued on till they stumbled upon a Truck Depot and a note from... Junko Shirogane.</p><p>"Final challenge." Komaru read, "This Truck Depot contains a specially designed Monokuma proof truck and inside of it, the final map puzzle piece. But it won't be easy getting it down. It's up high on a lift, and the lift's off at the moment because the generator's out. When you activate the generator, you'll find yourself against another Monokuma wave survival challenge, except this time, I'm not getting the Charger, Jockey, and Acid Monokumas involved soooo will it make it an easier time for you guys or harder? Best of luck."</p><p>Everyone then set up positions inside the Depot and Komaru was selected to activate the Generator outside... much to her displeasure. Once more, it took a while to activate, but eventually, it came to life and Komaru rushed to join the others. As the Monokumas started pouring in, the group let on with the attack, not a single Monokuma was able to get up to their positions.</p><p>"You know, if you ignore the murder bots, this is actually some pretty good exercise." Emika commented as she fired, "Well... Except in my case."</p><p>Once the wave ended many of them found themselves out of breath. They had been doing this for god knows how long with very little breaks ever since they found Emika and it was clearly beginning to wear them all down. Eventually, the next wave came... and then the lift stopped working.</p><p>"AUGH! The generator's out!" Komaru groaned in annoyance.</p><p>"Kotoko! Go restart the generator!" Emika ordered.</p><p>Instantly, Kotoko rushed off their position, but not before reaching over into Emika's gun bag and pulling something out, and ran for the generator near a man-made defense post made out of two busses and a truck.</p><p>"AS SOON AS WE GET THE TRUCK MOVING, WE'RE GONNA RUN YOU OVER YOU PIECE OF CRAP!" Kotoko yelled at the machine as she got it working again.</p><p>But as soon as she turned around she saw Monokumas were heading for her, forcing her to defend outside. Luckily for her, it all seemed to eventually stop and the truck was on the ground.</p><p>"Huh. I think I've seen that design in a zombie movie before." Kotoko commented, "Ah well. LIFT'S DOWN GET IN THE-"</p><p>"RAAAUGGHHHH!"</p><p>Kotoko turned around to see a Tank Monokuma right behind the generator.</p><p>"AAAHHHHHHHHH!!!!"</p><p>Kotoko found herself in the fight of her life against the Tank Monokuma endlessly chasing her around the outside of the depot.</p><p>"I NEED SOME HELP OVER HERE! HELP MEEEE!!!! I'M IN SOME TROUBLE!!!" Kotoko called out as she climbed the truck to the top, "GOSH DARN IT!"</p><p>Then... she noticed a gas can and remembered back to when Komaru killed one at the gas station. An idea started forming in her head. And then she started running as soon as she noticed the Tank climbing up on the side. Pulling out the M9 she still from Emika's gun bag, she shot the gas can multiple times and it exploded into flames as she got off the defense area and caught the Tank Monokuma on fire. From there. It was a game of running away and shooting as the thing slowly died to the flames. Although at one point it hit her and sent her flying, knocking off her horns band and revealing an ahoge on her head.</p><p>"HEY, I'M NOT SCREWING AROUND YOU GUYS, I COULD REALLY USE A HAND OVER HERE!" Kotoko called out in frustration.</p><p>But in the end, she didn't need it. The thing ultimately slumped over burnt to a crisp, dead. Kotoko was gloating over it in victory, but then noticed the others were completely gone.</p><p>"Hellooo? Where'd you go?!" Kotoko called out as she began looking around, "Marco! Marco! Is anyone there?!"</p><p>"KOTOKOOOO!!!"</p><p>"What the?!" Kotoko went before turning around.</p><p>Kotoko then saw what had happened. Three Dragger Monokumas had dragged the group off to a window... And Toko was back to normal.</p><p>"Hang in there, I'm coming!" Kotoko hollered out.</p><p>"LOOK OUT!" Emika warned.</p><p>"What?" Kotoko went before turning to see a Hunter Monokuma, "AHHHHHH!!!!"</p><p>Instantly Kotoko began running away as soon as it tried to pounce on her and hid outside much to the annoyances of the others. The Hunter Monokuma then went up to the others... specifically Komaru and started clawing away at her legs, making her yell out in extreme pain.</p><p>"GET YOUR CLAWS OFF MY GIRLFRIEND!!!!" Toko screeched in anger, before turning to the weeping Komaru, "Komaru! L-Look at me! You're gonna be okay!"</p><p>Kotoko in the meanwhile, remembered earlier what she did against a Hunter Monokuma and had an idea. She rushed for the Truck Depot's entrance... and met with the Hunter Monokuma that came down to her. Kotoko then kneeled down and as the Hunter pounced... she shot in the air. Killing it. Picking up and lightning a nearby Molotov Cocktail she tossed it into the window, burning and killing the Dragger Monokumas instantly as she helped the others to their feet and into the truck, Toko patching up Komaru's leg with some first aid.</p><p>"Sorry about that..." Kotoko moped, "I... I panicked."</p><p>"If it were me? I'd have done the same thing, to be honest." Emika commented, "It was fight or flight, and with that thing catching someone off guard, you can't be guaranteed a victory so it's just flight."</p><p>"Alright... Here we go." Komaru went as she taped up the map pieces together and got into the driver's seat.</p><p>"It's almost over. I... I can't believe it's almost over." Toko smiled as Kotoko and Emika closed the back of the truck.</p><p>"I couldn't have gotten this far without you Toki." Komaru smiled as she turned the truck on.</p><p>"Neither could I without you Omaru." Toko smiled back.</p><p>And before Komaru slammed on the gas, the two kissed each other... on the lips.</p><p>"Hold on Monaca and Junko, cause you're next!" Emika confidently shouted.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0017"><h2>17. Future Arc 9: The Infiltrator</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Relatively short chapter, but you'll see why.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>When everyone else awoke, they all began to do a headcount for who was there and-</p><p>"This... Has it finally happened?! ... I don't know. You bums go check Makoto Naegi's room and see what you think!" Monokuma announced in a gleeful voice.</p><p>Instantly, Seiko, Kyoko, Asahina, and Chisa began rushing for the first floor...</p><p>"Whoa! A twofer! Looks like you'll get to vote after all!" Monokuma teased, making the group all the more anxious.</p><p>The second they reached Makoto's room, Koichi's dead body from his Forbidden Action of "Not Being In the Same Room As A Body" was the first thing they noticed. Then, the state of Makoto's old room. It was in shambles like the night of Sayaka's murder. And then, they noticed the bathroom door. It was open. They entered... and instantly... despair filled their hearts. Makoto was laying just like Sayaka in the showers and half of Makoto's body was purple from the poison... The Ultimate Hope, Makoto Naegi's forbidden action flashing loud and clear to the entire group...</p><p>"Reaching the Sixth Time Limit Still Alive".</p><p> </p><p><strong>Intro Theme:</strong> <a href="https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=xubrxJwLxaI">In The End - Linkin Park</a></p><p> </p><p>"W-Why? WHY DIDN'T HE TELL US?!" Asahina went, crying her heart out.</p><p>Kyoko simply fell to her knees as the memories of the Killing School Life rushed back to her... in a bad way.</p><p>"Th... This can't be..." Kyoko went as she began to weep, "Damn it... Damn it! DAMN IIIIIIIIT!!!!!"</p><p>"Wait... Th-Then that means...!" Seiko spoke up.</p><p>"Th-The infiltrator's one of us!" Asahina went.</p><p>Kyoko then shot up and turned to the others who were looking at each other in worry. The Infiltrator... they were among them.</p><p>"It's Seiko! I'm telling you it's Seiko!" Chisa went.</p><p>"WHAT?!" Seiko in horror, "You're the infiltrator, not me!"</p><p>"Excuse me?! How in the hell could I be the infiltrator?! My forbidden action prevents me from picking up or HOLDING objects!"</p><p>"This whole thing, it's pointing towards you!" Seiko accused, "The evidence all aligns up! The Mastermind's one of your old students, so they'd pick you because they know you! You're the one with the fake forbidden action! You're the one who killed Bandai, Mitarai, Sonosuke, Tengan, and Munakata!"</p><p>"Don't listen to her, she's out of her mind!" Chisa went, "She's just trying to throw suspicion onto me so that we'll make the wrong vote and finish us off!"</p><p>"And in what way am I the Infiltrator?!"</p><p>"Why, Haruka's Forbidden Action of course!"</p><p>"LEAVE HER THE HELL OUTTA THIS!"</p><p>"Think about it! Why would her forbidden action be to keep you alive?! Obviously, because you're the infiltrator!"</p><p>"NO, THAT'S WRONG!"</p><p>Suddenly the others turned to the room entrance with wide eyes in surprise... except for Chisa who looked on in horror. There, in the doorway, was Haruka Aimi. Missing one hand too but well covered by the way she doctored it.</p><p>"I know EXACTLY, who the infiltrator is!" Haruka stated, "And it ain't Seiko!"</p><p>"Y-You're alive!" Seiko went in glee.</p><p>"It's gonna take more than a lost hand to kill me, you know that already Seiko." Haruka smiled.</p><p>"I-I'm so sorry I snapped at you." Seiko wept, "Y-You're right... I... I need to move on from what happened. The only way to move forward to the future is to accept the past as the past and move on from it. Just like you said during our date to Niagra Falls... I was a fool not to listen to you then... And it almost cost me the love of my life for not listening to you now..."</p><p>"I... I forgive you Seiko." Haruka smiled, before getting a serious look, "But onto more important matters. I know who the infiltrator is."</p><p>"You do?!" Most of them shouted in wonder.</p><p>"I cut off my hand so that I could figure out who the infiltrator was by the 6th Time Limit. See... After reading Ruruka's diary, I realized that if I wanted to stop this infiltrator, I had to give up something to make progress. And so... I gave up a hand. Afterward, I observed you guys from a distance so that I could catch the Infiltrator in the act of waking up. And the one I saw waking up during the mandatory sleep... WAS YOU, CHISA YUKIZOME!!!"</p><p>"GAHHH!!!" Yukizome went in horror.</p><p>"I KNEW IT!!!" Seiko growled.</p><p>"Do you have anything to say for yourself?!" Haruka asked, "How long have you been working for Ultimate Despair?!"</p><p>"Since the beginning." Chisa growled before going into a state of pure bliss, "Mistress Junko got to me before the other students~ It was me who allowed Mistress Junko into their hearts~"</p><p>"Junko's made her go crazy." Kyoko went in rage as Chisa's eyes changed to swirls.</p><p>"No! Junko's brainwashed her!" Haruka pointed out, "Heh. If Ms. Yukizome lives through this, she owes me some money. I told her that her will power was too strong to be broken by conventional means!"</p><p>"Go on Monokuma~ I'm ready to be reunited with Mistress Junko~" Chisa went in pleasure.</p><p>"OH NO, YOU DON'T!" Haruka screamed as she pulled out a katana and rushed for Chisa.</p><p>Before anyone knew it, Haruka proceeded to cut off the hand on Yukizome that held her Bangle just before it managed to inject its poison into her. Around that time, the Bangles on the others popped off, signifying the end of the game. At least, they hoped.</p><p>"AAAHHHHHH!!!!" Chisa cried out in pain before getting tackled by Seiko.</p><p>"Good night!" Seiko went as she injected Chisa with a knockout drug.</p><p>"Seiko! Take Chisa to the medical wing!" Haruka ordered, "Quickly!"</p><p>"Affirmative!" Seiko said as took Chisa into her arms and ran for the Nurse's Office.</p><p>Haruka then looked into the bathroom and saw Makoto's body.</p><p>"Damn it... This can't be happening..." Haruka went, "Why him?!"</p><p>Kyoko... then began to cry. Around that time, Monokuma made his presence known.</p><p>"Welp! Ya won the game! Buuuuut you've not escaped yet."</p><p>"Damn it all, there's always some kind of catch!" Haruka growled.</p><p>"You may know who I am now, but you don't know WHO I am EXACTLY. This will be the final leg of the game! While you chumps were busy playing Class Trial in Makoto's room, I've gone and hidden the remnants of my past throughout the entire school! Well, specifically, one page per floor, and I'm counting the second-floor dormitories as a separate floor sooooo get crackin' peps! The final battle between Hope &amp; Despair's about to BEGIN!"</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0018"><h2>18. Towa Arc 9: Revenge</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Having followed the map all the way to their destination, the truck eventually stopped outside what looked to be a ginormous facility with everyone just looking at it with hatred, knowing Junko Shirogane, the girl responsible for their recent heartaches, and Monaca Towa, the girl who turned Towa City into a nightmare, were in there and waiting for them. Just as the four readied themselves to go inside, they heard a helicopter headed their way and they looked behind them to see a Future Foundation chopper right along their path. Eventually, it landed behind them and out of it popped some faces they never thought they'd see again.</p><p>"'Sup?" Kanon went as some of the members of Class 77-B came out of the helicopter, "Your rescue has arrived."</p><p>"Rescue?! We don't need rescue!" Toko went in annoyance, "We're just about to take on Monaca and her apprentice Junko Shirogane!"</p><p>"Junko?" Nagito asked in wonder.</p><p>Almost instantly, Komaru and the others began filling in the others about what had been happening...</p><p>"Man... You guys sound like you've had quite the long day." Hajime went, "At least in comparison to us."</p><p>"It certainly feels like it..." Toko commented, "S-Still, does anyone know what's going on with the final killing game? Me and Komaru have been too busy to check up on it."</p><p>"We haven't either." Kanon said, "We've been rushing to get to you and bring you back, but it looks like there's gonna be a change of plans."</p><p>"If you're intent on confronting the one helping the Mastermind, then we're coming too... well... most of us are." Mahiru said, "Me, Kazuichi, Mikan, Hiyoko, Sonia, and Ibuki are gonna stay behind to look over Byakuya and keep an eye on the Helicopter while you guys deal with Monaca and that Junko girl."</p><p>"Hopefully afterward you'll be able to fix me up." Emika went, referring to Mikan, "Just look at me, I look like I just came out of World War I!"</p><p>"We'll be back soon Mikan, don't worry." Kanon reassured as she readied her Hacking Gun.</p><p>"Alright, team..." Emika spoke up as she turned towards the entrance, "Let's get those brats."</p><p> </p><p><strong>Intro Theme:</strong> <a href="https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=CXZLOqBNV_g">Give Me A Sign - Breaking Benjamin</a></p><p> </p><p>As the group made their way through the facility they fought and destroyed Monokuma Units of various kinds the whole trip, with the exceptions of Hajime and Nagito who simply dodged and let them destroy themselves. Some of the new variants, some of the older ones, 'till eventually they found themselves in what looked to be a Killasseum area with the gate locking behind them.</p><p>"It's about time you showed up~"</p><p>A familiar smug-looking girl then made herself known from the podium, Emika trying her best to not have a panic attack upon seeing her tormentor again.</p><p>"I've been waiting for you~" Junko smugly went, "It's impolite to keep Enoshima's successor waiting you know."</p><p>"You're a freaking psychopath!" Komaru shouted, "How could you do all that to Emika and not even feel any remorse?!"</p><p>"How? Simple. I don't care a bit about her." Junko evilly grinned, "Not as a person anyway. She's just another object for me to have~"</p><p>"She's not some THING for you to mess around with!" Hajime went, "She's a human being with emotions!"</p><p>"Oh please, if you saw what I saw? You'd be whistling the same tune as me Izuru Kamakura!"</p><p>"I am NOT Izuru Kamakura anymore! I am Hajime Hinata!" Hajime growled, "To save my friends... I may have had to fuze with Izuru... But..."</p><p>Hajime's left eye turned red while his other remained its original color...</p><p>"I am still me! I am and forever will be Hajime Hinata!" Hajime proclaimed.</p><p>"Sure, whatever Izuru." Junko groaned in annoyance before going back to grinning wickedly and pulling out a remote, "In the meantime..." She pressed a button... "I wanna play a game~"</p><p>Before anyone knew it, some Monokumas came out of the ground and grabbed Emika, taking her with a high jump up to Junko and strapping her onto a table in a crucifying position much to her horror.</p><p>"...And Emika is the prize~"</p><p>"Don't you FUCKING dare!!!" Kotoko screeched in rage as Junko went over to Emika.</p><p>"Don't do what? Oh! YOU MEAN THIS?"</p><p>Junko then licked Emika along her neck and into her ear causing the girl to screech and writhe in horror as she tried to escape her binds but couldn't.</p><p>"WHAT THE FUCK?!" a grossed out Fuyuhiko went in horror.</p><p>"WHAT ARE YOU DOING?!" Teruteru went in as much disgust and horror.</p><p>"Don't worry, I'll be.... <em>gentle</em> with her~"</p><p>"G-Gentle? GENTLE?!?!?!" Emika went.</p><p>Suddenly, Emika started convulsing and screaming as the others only looked on in absolute horror and disgust as the Monokumas rolled her away, still convulsing, screaming, and even crying out for help and her... mom...</p><p>"Y-You're fucking twisted!!!" Fuyuhiko cursed, his blood boiling in rage at what he saw.</p><p>"Can I help it? I'm the kind of person who thinks that property should be rewarded for doing things right and punished for when it does something wrong~"</p><p>"Y-You did that to her?!" Peko growled.</p><p>"And she's NOT property! she's a god damned human being!!!" Akane shouted in anger.</p><p>"I... I vowed I'd keep her safe from you. AND GOD DAMN IT, I'M KEEPING THAT PROMISE YOU DAMN DEMON!!!" Kotoko shouted.</p><p>"Demon? No. Monster? No... I am a devil~" Junko evilly grinned as she was tossed and put on a controller for one of the robots the Warriors of Hope used to pilot, "Truly a title befitting of Junko Enoshima's successor~" She then pressed a button and out from the ground came a mech, unlike the ones the Warriors of Hope used to pilot. This one resembled something akin to a mobile fighting mech suit but with a knight motif and fighting with a sword and shield.</p><p>At the same time, Kotoko reached into the gun bag on Emika's wheelchair and passed out Fuyuhiko and Teruteru some weapons though Teruteru quickly tossed his back in the bag.</p><p>"If we live through this..." Fuyuhiko went as he pulled back the bolt on the D.Eagle to load it, "I'm gonna fucking kill that bitch!"</p><p>"SECONDED!" mostly everyone, outside of obviously Junko, replied as they readied themselves.</p><p>"Once I kill you all, I'm gonna reprogram that thing's mind and make her the most obedient slave ever in history~!" Junko proclaimed as the robot began charging at the group.</p><p>"Like HELL you are!" Kotoko replied as she began unloading onto the bot.</p><p>But all her shots were bouncing off. Similarly, the others couldn't get a lick in either as they all bounced off the shield. For a while, the thing basically attacked by trying to either flatten them with the shield, in which case they were able to get SOME attacks in, but when it came to the sword, nothing. At one point, it tried to attack Nagito, but because of the lucky boy's luck, he picked up the D.Eagle dropped by Fuyuhiko a bit early during a scuffle and shot it in the arm, taking it off AND the shield... Only to crush Emika's wheelchair and BARELY miss the guns. His luck, am I right? Anyways...</p><p>This allowed them to get more shots it, but specifically, at one point it tried to kill Nekomaru, but Nekomaru's strength along with Akane's will power, thanks to some quick meat helpings by Teruteru, held it in place enough for Peko to get some swipes in with her bamboo sword and severely damage its head while Hajime, using the Izuru side of his person, managed to kick the robot in just the right spot on its leg to knock it down to its side and allow Ult. Imposter (as Kyosuke Munakata) to tear open its chest with the sword and exposing its "heart" allowing Gundham to command his Four Dark Devas to sneak in and rip it out. As the group evacuated from it, it exploded and sent Junko falling off of the podium and towards the others as the dust settled and they surrounded her, looks to kill in their eyes.</p><p>"Uh oh..." Junko squeaked in horror.</p><p> </p><p>Monaca walked through the hallway and opened a door to see Emika being fixed up by some doctor Monokumas, having finally calmed down probably due to being sedated.</p><p>"Soon my little sheep~" Monaca purred to Emika as she petted her hair, "Soon you'll be back home with the rest of your flock~"</p><p> </p><p>Junko was crying out in absolute pain as she was absolutely bloody, beaten, and on the verge of death, right now being absolutely mutilated by Fuyuhiko.</p><p>"N-No! S-Stop! PLEASE!" Junko begged through her tears.</p><p>"How many times did Emika ask that?!" Komaru asked, "HUH?! HOW MANY FUCKING TIMES!!!!"</p><p>"M-Mercy! MERCY!"</p><p>"Mercy?" Fuyuhiko scoffed before strangling her to death, "DID YOU EVER OFFER EMIKA MERCY?!!? Peko! Bat me up!"</p><p>Peko then gladly tossed Fuyuhiko a metal baseball bat and he caught it at its handle, standing over the bloody and bruised Junko.</p><p>"I've only killed once before as an act of revenge for Sato murdering my sister..." Fuyuhiko claimed before raising the bat, "This time, I'm killing to protect someone! I won't let you anywhere near Emika again you bitch! DIE!!!!"</p><p>SMASH!!! Fuyuhiko crushed Junko's skull, leaving it a bloody mess.</p><p>"Serves her right." Kotoko and Komaru said at the same time.</p><p>"She never deserved a second chance. Not after what she put us through, and ESPECIALLY not after what we just saw her do to Emika." Komaru added.</p><p>A set of stairs leading up to the podium where Junko previously was then appeared and after having Nekomaru take the gun bag, they set off deeper into the facility in search of Emika...</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0019"><h2>19. Future Arc 10: Investigation</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"You may know who I am now, but you don't know WHO I am EXACTLY. This will be the final leg of the game! While you chumps were busy playing Class Trial in Makoto's room, I've gone and hidden the remnants of my past throughout the entire school! Well, specifically, one page per floor, and I'm counting the second-floor dormitories as a separate floor sooooo get crackin' peps! The final battle between Hope &amp; Despair's about to BEGIN!"</p><p>"And how exactly is this gonna work?" Haruka wondered, asking the monitor Monokuma.</p><p>"Simple! We'll be hosting a good old fashioned Class Trial~!" Monokuma proclaimed, "Annnd just to make things fair, this will be the class trial for the murder of Makoto Naegi! I mean, we already know what killed him, but can you REALLY prove I'm the one who killed him? Either way, Monokuma File Coming Your way!"</p><p>From the monitors around the school, e-Handbooks dropped down for Kyoko, Asahina, Haruka, and Seiko, whom was still busy tending to Ms. Yukizome. All of them turning on to say "Final Monokuma File".</p><p>"If you can figure out Makoto Naegi's killer AND my identity, you win! Buuuut, if you can't do either, then I win and hope is officially dead~! Goood luuuuuuuck~"</p><p>And with those final words, Monokuma disappeared.</p><p> </p><p><strong>Intro Theme:</strong> <a href="https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Avr-Iu5vWsM">Never Say Never - TKDz2b</a></p><p> </p><p>"How..." Kyoko went catching Haruka's attention.</p><p>"How, what?" Haruka asked.</p><p>"Makoto was the Ultimate Hope... How are we supposed to combat the final Remnant of Despair without him?"</p><p>"We can, and we will." Haruka stated, "With Makoto gone, that burden of hope falls upon us."</p><p>"Are you joking right now?!" Kyoko went as she got up in Haruka's face, "Makoto pulled me and Asahina through our darkest moment! Despair was about to win till Makoto pulled us back! He rescued us from a life of despair, and you're telling us to just carry that burden FOR him now that he's gone?!?!"</p><p>"If we don't, then how the hell is hope going to survive the class trial?!" Haruka argued, "Even then, that was in the past."</p><p>"You better pick your next words carefully..." Kyoko growled.</p><p>"He may have saved you once, but what about during the Killing School Trip? Huh?! He didn't save you then did he?!" Haruka pointed out, "Hajime had to be the one to save you all! By choosing to create his own future, he saved the lives of his friends AND you. And even then, Makoto didn't save Komaru when she was about to fall into Despair. She saved herself with some help from Toko. A single individual can carry the burden of the Ultimate Hope, Kyoko, Izuru couldn't... Komaru couldn't even if she tried... Makoto tried to carry that burden, but look what that got him! He saved you once, but you have to accept that as being in the past now. No way in hell am I telling you to get over him, but I, AM, telling you to get the hell over putting the burden of Hope solely on him! What happened in the past STAYS in the past! No ifs, ands, or buts!"</p><p>"You sure do love talking about the past, don't you?" Kyoko shuttered under her breath, trying not to show her eyes.</p><p>"I talk about the past, because I understood over the course of my life, what truths we find out about the present can be learned by looking through the evidence of the past." Haruka started turning to look away from Asahina and Kyoko, Asahina looking at the scene in worry while Kyoko was still the same, "And by accepting what happened in the past, we can move on with our lives by learning from it and adapting so that what happened before doesn't happen again. Clearly, I'm the only one to truly follow this idea to the letter. Seiko... Her inability to accept and move on from Ruruka almost cost her me. Ruruka's inability to accept the reality of what happened on the day that caused her to get expelled lost her Sonosuke and her own life. Mondo's inability to move on from what happened with his brother turned him into Chihiro's killer. And then, there's you." Haruka went as she turned to Kyoko, "Your inability to move on from what your father did cost you not just your precious birth father who you could've tried to get closer with to learn EXACTLY WHY he did what he did, but even before everything went to hell, your constant need to give him the cold shoulder EVEN WHEN he was trying to HELP you hurt him physically, mentally, and emotionally. After everything he tried to do, THAT was how you kept repaying him?!"</p><p>Kyoko still didn't speak...</p><p>"And even now this attitude continues." Haruka continued, "All of you were relying on Makoto to save you once again, but me? I never relied on him, to begin with, because I knew something like this might happen. He got lucky to have had survived not just the Killing School Life, but also the trap set by the Junko Alter Ego Program. You know what they say, you can't get lucky three times in a row. I knew the second the Mastermind put Makoto into this game that they wanted him dead no matter what. He wasn't going to survive this, the odds were just too stacked against him. If we plan on surviving to see the end of Ultimate Despair once and for all, you need to accept the reality of the 'Ultimate Hope'. It's not something you can just put onto one individual. It's a burden that belongs to everyone."</p><p>Kyoko still didn't speak.</p><p>"Now, let's get to work. We've got a Class Trial to prepare for." Haruka said as she looked at the Monokuma File.</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>
    <a href="https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=sCPj6mCqa90">INVESTIGATION START</a>
  </strong>
</p><p> </p><p>'Victim was the Ultimate Hope Makoto Naegi.' Haruka thought as she read through the file, 'Body was found in Makoto's old Dorm Room soon after the Body announcement by Monokuma. Death seems to be caused by the poison of his bangle due to his forbidden action. Some minor external injuries were found as well.'</p><p>
  <strong>"Final Monokuma File" added to Truth Bullets</strong>
</p><p>Haruka then began to look around the room to see if anything had been tampered with, but from the looks of things, all she saw was a messy room that looked as if there were signs of a struggle.</p><p>'But, how could there be signs of a struggle? Makoto died to his forbidden action didn't he?' Haruka pondered in her head.</p><p>
  <strong>"Signs of a Struggle" added to Truth Bullets</strong>
</p><p>Haruka then went over to the dead body of Kizakura and felt all over him to see if he had anything on him... and one feel of his pants made her pull out a kitchen knife from his pocket. It looked like it had seen some recent use too.</p><p>'What's he doing with this on him?' Haruka wondered.</p><p>
  <strong>"Kitchen Knife" added to Truth Bullets</strong>
</p><p>'His poisoned state as a whole seemingly indicates that he was in the same room as Makoto, but... what's he doing in the bedroom proper then?'</p><p>
  <strong>"Makoto &amp; Kizakura's Sleep Positions" added to Truth Bullets</strong>
</p><p>'Could this have maybe been done by Yukizome? Come on Haruka, think! Hmmm... Ah! I remember now! After seeing Yukizome waking up, I headed back to the nurse's office because my hand's... stump... was starting to try and bleed out again and I needed to do first aid to it. Could Yukizome have acted during that interval? If so, why did she choose Kizakura and or Makoto? Wouldn't it have been easier to go after Seiko, Asahina, or Kyoko? Maybe... Maybe she went after them because she knew they'd be the only things standing in her way. With them gone, she could toss the blame onto Seiko, get her killed, then finish off Asahina, Kyoko... and me. It's plausible, but, for now, it's just a theory. Regardless, I should probably make a mental note of it in case I need to use it during the trial.'</p><p>
  <strong>"My Account" added to Truth Bullets</strong>
</p><p>'That's probably all I'm gonna find here. Better check the bathroom.'</p><p>Haruka then went into the bathroom and one look at Makoto's body made her sick, but never the less she had to investigate. She then got up on Makoto's body and investigated his bangle.</p><p>'Surviving Past The Sixth Time Limit. Just like I thought. The Mastermind set this up so that Makoto would die no matter what.'</p><p>
  <strong>"Makoto's Forbidden Action" added to Truth Bullets</strong>
</p><p>Haruka then looked over Makoto's body for external injuries...</p><p>'Some bumps, cuts, and bruises all over his head but nowhere else. Something's not adding up here.'</p><p>
  <strong>"Status of Makoto's Body" added to Truth Bullets</strong>
</p><p>Haruka then felt something in Makoto's jacket and pulled out a thermos... one Haruka knew all too well.</p><p>'Wh-What's Seiko's poison cure doing on him?!'</p><p>Haruka then took a look inside.... empty.</p><p>'D-Did Chisa plant this on him to make Seiko look suspicious and empty its contents so that we'd think he drunk it?'</p><p>
  <strong>"Poison Cure Thermos" added to Truth Bullets</strong>
</p><p>Taking a closer look at the bathroom door there were no signs of forced entry.</p><p>'Meaning either someone allowed her to get in, or she remembered the trick to opening Makoto's Bathroom Door if it IS Yukizome.'</p><p>
  <strong>"Bathroom Door" added to Truth Bullets</strong>
</p><p>'Wait a minute... That's it! That might actually be what happened! The only problem is... How do I convince the others when they'll be dead set on trying to possibly frame Yukizome and Seiko?'</p><p>Haruka then left Makoto's room and headed for the second-floor dorms... alone.</p><p>'Asahina... Kyoko... They need time to think. I just unloaded a lot of heavy baggage on them.'</p><p>Immediately, Haruka went to the one open dorm room to see things hadn't changed. Specifically, she went over to the bed and saw what looked to be a group photo of Class 77-B from... happier times. It looked like one of Mahiru's photos but... something felt off. Going over a headcount there was Mahiru whom was the obvious photographer, Ryota, Sonia, Gundham, Ibuki, Kazuichi, Mikan, Teruteru, Akane, Nekomaru, Peko, Fuyuhiko, Hiyoko, Ultimate Imposter, Nagito... Huh?!</p><p>'Wh-Who's this orange-haired girl?!'</p><p>A girl with orange hair had her back turned to the camera as she sat down with her feet in the chair away from the others. All that could be seen was her long orange hair with an obvious ahoge atop it.</p><p>'This HAS to be a clue.'</p><p>
  <strong>"Class 77-B Group Photo" added to Truth Bullets</strong>
</p><p>"Hey! Mastermind!" Haruka called out as she left the room, "Is that one of the pieces you were talking about earlier connected to your identity?!"</p><p>....</p><p>"Oh... Right... Can't see in here." Haruka embarrassingly went as she went to the first-floor dorms hallways, "Hey! Monokuma!"</p><p>"Youuu called?" Monokuma went as he appeared before Haruka.</p><p>"I found a picture of an orange-haired girl with the rest of Class 77-B. Was that one of the clues you were talking about?"</p><p>"GUHH?! How did that get there?!" Monokuma went in surprise, "No! I put it in the locker rooms there! Oops... Did I say that out loud?"</p><p>Haruka quickly rushed back to the second-floor dorms and into the locker room where she went to one locker in particular. Makoto may have thought it was all useless, but the second it opened upon recognizing Haruka's handbook, Haruka was proud to see her old locker. Provided it was empty, but not outside of one letter she left a LONG time ago.</p><p>"To whomever finds this note. If you're reading this, then that means I have long since graduated from Hope's Peak. I am Haruka Aimi, the Ultimate Light Novelist, or hopefully by the time I graduate, the Ultimate Psychologist." Haruka went as she read it before breaking off, "So much for that path." Haruka then put the letter away, choosing to continue reading it later before feeling around to see what she was hoping to see, a profile on Futaba akin to the student profiles.</p><p>'Jackpot! Let's see what we've got here!'</p><p>"No profile pic obviously, name's Futaba Akari, address redacted, female, Blood Type... huh? Why would she redact that? Oh well. Age, redacted obviously though I highly doubt it matters at this point in her life. Special ability, Ulitmate Gamer. Career... a whole bunch of redacted crap. Qualifications redacted up the wazoo. Accolades, multi-time gaming champion with multiple sponsorships, multi-time multiple team MVP, highest scores in arcades, wow this girl's certainly worthy of the title Ultimate Gamer. This is most definitely the one Monokuma was talking about."</p><p>
  <strong>"Futaba Akari's Profile" added to Truth Bullets</strong>
</p><p>After keeping the file safe via stealing a folder from Headmaster Kirigiri's old room she rushed back down to the first floor to continue searching, eventually coming across the Infirmary where Yukizome was out could in a bed.</p><p>'Seiko must've gone off to the pharmaceutical wing. I suppose I better take a look to see if the next piece of info's here.'</p><p>She searched and searched before eventually finding a page in the cabinets specifically for Futaba.</p><p>'Bingo.'</p><p>From the looks of the page, it was a diary entry detailing how ever since she arrived at Hope's Peak everyone in 77-B had avoided her attempts to talk to them.</p><p>'So... she was a social butterfly before Junko got her? What happened? And for that matter... why was everyone in 77-B avoiding her?'</p><p>
  <strong>"Diary Entry" added to Truth Bullets</strong>
</p><p>Continuing on to the 2nd floor, Haruka decided to check the Library, eventually finding two pieces of paper, specifically some graded work sheets. One had an all around S while the other was a straight up C. Both having different dates with the S one seeming to be earlier into her time at Hope's Peak and the C one being some time later into it.</p><p>'And it's somewhat the same test too... What caused her to go from a high grade student to average?'</p><p>
  <strong>"Test Results" added to Truth Bullets</strong>
</p><p>Haruka then headed for the third floor, specifically the game room and found the next clueon the pool table, it looked like a report. Specifically, it was Gekkogahara's from her time in Class 75 before graduation. It detailed how recently she started noticing that Futaba was acting a bit out of it, seemingly not wanting to talk to anyone almost like as if she just got hit the worst news ever. It concludes with Gekkogahara wanting to file an appointment some time before her graduation to see what was going on EXACTLY.</p><p>'Every new piece of Futaba's history just gets me more and more worried for her. If she got the attention of the Ultimate Therapist, then something is DEFINATELY wrong.'</p><p>
  <strong>"Gekkogahara's Report" added to Truth Bullets</strong>
</p><p>Haruka then went up to the fourth floor and into the staff room. Sure enough, there it was. From the look of this one it was from Yukizome. It was a note saying how she had overheard Nagito seemingly belittling Futaba for her Ultimate and when she went to confront Nagito about he said that she was testing her to see if she was truly worth of being a "symbol of hope".</p><p>'I swear if I see Nagito again I'm gonna punch him in the face so hard... At the same time though, I've got a VERY bad feeling for the last piece all of a sudden...'</p><p>
  <strong>"Yukizome's Account" added to Truth Bullets</strong>
</p><p>Haruka then went all the way to the fifth floor, after checking every room but one, she realized the final piece had to be in... THAT room. The Room where Izuru Kamakura murdered the thirteen members of the student council. Going in, Haruka wanted to puke, but knew she had to continue on to learn the truth. After some searching, she found it on one of the body outlines... And it horrified her. It was a suicide letter from Futaba, detailing how she's sick of everyone hating her because of her talent and saying it doesn't deserve to be be called a talent.</p><p>'Oh god... I get it now. NOW I see what happened...'</p><p>
  <strong>"Suicide Note" added to Truth Bullets</strong>
</p><p>Suddenly, the bell started ringing and Monokuma appeared on the Monitors.</p><p>"Annnnnd that's enough investigating~" Monokuma announced, "The Final Class Trial is about to begin! But... Not here~"</p><p>Before anyone knew it, a gas started filling across the school and one by one everyone fell unconscious...</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0020"><h2>20. Towa Arc 10: I.K.V.0</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The group fought Monokuma Units along the way until they eventually came across a large room with someone familiar in the middle...</p><p>"EMIKA!" Kotoko went as she rushed for Emika with the others.</p><p>Upon closer inspection, Emika looked to have been... healed up? They figured Monaca must've tried to fix her up with some Doctor Monokumas but... why?</p><p>"Are you okay?!" Kotoko asked as she helped Emika to her feet and shook her awake.</p><p>"Ugh... What happened?" Emika went before her eyes went wide with fear, "WH-WHERE'S JUNKO?!"</p><p>"Don't worry. The bitch's dead." Fuyuhiko reassured.</p><p>"Now we just need to find Monaca, and end this." Komaru stated.</p><p>"Monaca no think you can do that~"</p><p>Monaca then appeared on a giant monitor, a devilish grin across her face.</p><p>"We've yet to see Hikari!"</p><p>"Who?" Emika asked.</p><p>"Hikari Amaterasu. The prototype of Izuru Kamakura."</p><p> </p><p><strong>Intro Theme:</strong> <a href="https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=NVh0GSxGoj8">Monster - Skillet</a></p><p> </p><p>"Wh-What?!" multiple people in the room went.</p><p>"Y-You mean to tell us there was ANOTHER Izuru Kamakura this whole time?!" Fuyuhiko went in shock.</p><p>"Duhhhh! Did you seriously think they'd just do Izuru 1.0 WITHOUT testing to see if it worked? They're scientists first and foremost, they gotta do that scientific method crap first. And Hikari Amaterasu was their first success."</p><p>"F-First success?" Hajime went in worry.</p><p>"Multiple failed attempts were before Hikari. All of them died because they couldn't take it. All of them stemming from either the Reserve Course, the Jr High associated with Hope's Peak, or even the Elementary School associated with Hope's Peak. Guess which one Hikari was from~" Monaca with an evil grin.</p><p>"Th-The Elementary school?" Emika answered, hoping she was wrong.</p><p>"Correctamundo!" Monaca happily proclaimed, "In fact, this whole thing? Me teaming up with Junko Shirogane? Teaming up with the Mastermind behind the Final Killing Game? Allowing Junko to restart the Monokuma Attacks? It was all to draw Hikari Amaterasu out of hiding."</p><p>"But why?!" Kotoko asked, "Why go to all of this trouble just to draw one person out of hiding?!"</p><p>"Because they don't even know they're in hiding, to begin with." Monaca explained, "Hikari's father was one of the people working on the Izuru Kamakura project, the former Ultimate Bio Engineer, wanted her to go back to a normal life after testings were done. Unfortunately, she couldn't. So he had to come up with a solution to the new problem. He came up with a hairband that neutered her powers and forced her into a false identity. Well, pseudo-false identity to be specific. She had her original name and look, but when she became Hikari by removing the metal hairband, those memories simply ceased until she turned back due to outside interference. It was like Disassociative Identity Disorder in one conveniently sized hairband. And according to the Monokumas' reports, she was still assuming that Fake Identity during and after the Children's Paradise Revolution. But... At one point they weren't."</p><p>"Wh-What do you mean?" Akane asked.</p><p>"Someone saw them in action. Someone got their hairband removed and saw them in action. And they were amazed~" Monaca explained with a sadistic grin, "I'll give you a hint as to who. It's someone Komaru, Toko, Kotoko, and Emika-chan are already familiar with~"</p><p>"Wait... Y-You can't mean Junko Shirogane right?!" Emika asked.</p><p>"Correct again!" Monaca happily went, clapping her hands.</p><p>"Th-That's impossible!" Emika shouted, "I-I-I was with her for a long time! If she saw that, I would've seen it!"</p><p>"Alright, that's enough." Monaca went, cutting off Emika.</p><p>"HEY!" Emika went in annoyance.</p><p>"Let's bring her out with LOTS of energy! It's Ms. Hikari Amaterasu!"</p><p>But... no one appeared.</p><p>"Uh... what?" Emika went as she and the others looked around in confusion, "Is this some kind of a joke?"</p><p>"Nope. Because they're already here." Monaca smirked.</p><p>"Wait... No... D-Don't tell me...!" Hajime stuttered in fear.</p><p>"Uh, are you okay Hajime?" Emika asked.</p><p>"Th-There's only one reason she'd say that." Fuyuhiko stuttered.</p><p>"H-Hikari's either Kotoko or Emika!" Akane went.</p><p>"WHAT?!" the two girls went in fear.</p><p>"Th-That's impossible!" Emika went in fear.</p><p>"I've been Kotoko Utsugi ever since I was born!" Kotoko added.</p><p>"Oh, I already know who it is. That hint should've given you the answer immediately... Isn't that right Emika?"</p><p>Emika's eyes dilated as the others looked on in absolute horror.</p><p>"N... No... Y-You can't mean-"</p><p>"That's right." Monaca evilly smiled, "You're Hikari Amaterasu. The Lil' Ultimate Hope. Aka, Izuru Kamakura Version 0. And in case you don't understand, I'll explain it to you till you DO understand. You're Hikari Amaterasu you're Hikari Amaterasu you're Hikari Amaterasu you're Hikari Amaterasu you're Hikari Amaterasu you're-"</p><p>"H-Hold on! Th-This has gotta be some kind of mistake!" Emika bargained, "I've always been Emika Aiko, ever since I was born!"</p><p>"That's just the hairband talking." Monaca smirked, "If we were to remove it, we'd see Hikari Amaterasu in her full form."</p><p>"W-Wait! Something doesn't make sense!" Nekomaru spoke up, "If Hikari Amaterasu is the prototype of Izuru Kamakura, then why doesn't she have the same name?"</p><p>"Simple. They were saving it for the one they chose to do the experiment on for real." Monaca explained, "They thought that since Emika was their first success, they went with a name similar to Izuru Kamakura in terms of impact but distinct enough to differentiate her from Izuru. Soooo they chose Hikari Amaterasu."</p><p>"S-Stop moving this along like I really am Hikari Amaterasu!" Emika went, "This is bullshit, I refuse to believe this! There's no way in hell I'm Hikari Amaterasu!"</p><p>"No, that's wrong~" Monaca sadistically went, "I have undeniable proof you're Hikari Amaterasu."</p><p>"Wh-What?!"</p><p>Monaca on the monitor then changed into a picture of a metal hairband in the style of Monokuma's Eye.</p><p>"This is the hairband your father created." Monaca explained, "If we see the same thing making your hair into a ponytail, it'll confirm without a doubt you're Hikari Amaterasu~"</p><p>Kotoko then walked up to Emika, looked in her hair at where the Ponytail was being formed... and backed up with a look of absolute horror on her face.</p><p>"Wh-What is it?!" Emika asked.</p><p>"I-I-I-I..."</p><p>"Out with it girl!" Toko begged.</p><p>"It's the same one!!!"</p><p>Emika's face filled with a shade of despair the likes of which had never been seen before as the others only looked on with horror or despair at Emika while Kotoko looked like she was on the verge of tears.</p><p>"Th... This can't be..." Emika went as she fell to her knees.</p><p>"Th-This doesn't make any sense!" Hajime reasoned, "If she's Hikari Amaterasu, then why were there never any files on her?!"</p><p>"It all has to do with an incident Hope's Peak had to cover-up." Monaca answered.</p><p>"C-Cover-up?" Peko mimed in horror, remembering the last time cover-up was used around her in the second class trial.</p><p>"Before Hajime became Izuru, there was a nasty incident at the Elementary School associated with Hope's Peak." Monaca began, "During recess, some bullies ganged up on Hikari while she still in her Emika disguise. One of them accidentally removed her hairband, and what happened next might as well have been a massacre. Hikari beat them all to death within an inch of their lives, so much so they had to go to the hospital. Some of them even had to have some limbs removed from what Monaca heard. Monaca witnessed it all. Hope's Peak covered it up, and just like with Izuru after killing the thirteen student council members, all info regarding Hikari Amaterasu vanished, leaving only Emika Aiko to roam this earth as the carrier of the Lil' Ultimate Hope."</p><p>"T-Tell us!" Komaru ordered, "What do you want with Emika and Hikari anyways?!"</p><p>"If I'm gonna be Junko Enoshima the Second, I need my Izuru Kamakura to complete the set." Monaca smiled, "All I need to do is remove that hairband and Hikari Amaterasu will come back to life."</p><p>"As IF!" Komaru challenged.</p><p>"Even if you turn her back into Hikari, we'll just turn her back into Emika!" Hajime added, "You said it takes outside interference for Emika to return right? Then we'll be that outside interference!"</p><p>"I'm afraid not." Monaca stated, "Because after I remove that hairband, Emika Aiko is going to disappear forever."</p><p>"D-Disappear?" Emika stuttered, sounding like she was about to cry.</p><p>"That hairband had a limited amount of uses on it. It was just a first model after all. If it were a newer build, that might've been no longer an issue and I definitely would be in trouble, but I'm not." Monaca smugly stated, "And too bad another model won't ever appear. Her father was killed during The Biggest, Most Awful, Most Tragic Event in Human History. She's as good as dead the second it's off."</p><p>"I... I'm gonna... disappear?" Emika went, on the verge of tears as she got back onto her feet.</p><p>"It makes sense. That original talentless nobody known as Emika Aiko was replaced the second your father put you up as one of the prototypes for Izuru Kamakura. Any semblance of the original Emika Aiko is all gone inside that head of yours."</p><p>Emika and the others were completely silent... that was until...</p><p>"AH... GHHH.... AAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!" Emika screamed as she healed her head in pain.</p><p>"B-BUTTERFLY?!" Kotoko went to Emika in worry.</p><p>"W-Was that me?!" Emika went, alerting the others, "No! NO! Th-That's not me...!"</p><p>"But that's what you are." Monaca stated, "That's who Hikari Amaterasu is. You're the one I was trying to flush out. You're Hikari Amaterasu, the bunny I was luring out with a carrot on a stick in the form of Junko Shirogane and the Monokuma Attacks~"</p><p>"I-It's not me!!" Emika growling, starting to thrash about as she held her head.</p><p>"You can't keep ignoring your true self." Monaca bluntly stated, "That's just who you are."</p><p>"Th... Then I..."</p><p>"Have no way to be saved you ask?" Monaca went, "Sorry but, that's just the despair-inducing truth."</p><p>Emika then slowed down looked down at her hands then up to Monaca.</p><p>"I... I see... In order to release Hikari, I just gotta remove my hairband, right Mistress Monaca?"</p><p>"HUH?! WHAT ARE YOU DOING?!" Komaru panicked.</p><p>"Are you LISTENING to yourself?!" Hajime panicked as well, "If you release Hikari, you'll release a prototype version of Izuru that might kill us!"</p><p>"SHUT UP! LEAVE ME ALONE!!!" Emika screamed at the others, turning her back to face Monaca as she looked at the others in rage, "This-This is just too much!!! You don't know how it feels to know, that your entire existence up to this point has been nothing but one giant lie! You don't know what it's like to feel the despair of being erased forever all because your own father used their flesh and blood as a damned guinea pig, like a piece of property, rather than a god damned human being!!! I can't be saved, there's no happy ending waiting for me! I'm gonna die and be replaced with an unstable lunatic! I CAN'T PREVENT THAT!!! Sooner or later, this damn hairband's gonna come off and I could just cease to exist at any moment! THAT'S NOT A LIFE I WANNA LIVE!!! Why...? Why did this have to happen to me?! WHY DO I HAVE TO BE A PART OF THIS?! I just wanted to get out of Towa City! I JUST WANTED TO LIVE A SEMI-NORMAL LIFE AS AN UP AND COMING ULTIMATE! ... But what do I get instead? I get shit. Of course, I do. Since when did I ever catch a break in my life?! I got dragged into this mess because of my father... and now my existence is gonna disappear?! Ha...hahaha... I don't understand it at all... No matter what, despair is going to swallow my life whole... So if despair wants me?"</p><p>Emika... then threw her hair band off and onto the ground.</p><p>"IT CAN HAVE ME!!!"</p><p>"NO!!!!" many of the others screeched in horror.</p><p>But then, they all started shaking as Emika started screeching out in pain, her hair and voice started changing as her hair seemingly grew longer and her voice started switching between a lower and higher pitch. In one last blood-curdling scream, Emika fell to her hands and knees, her hair now all the way to her kneecaps and her ahoge completely gone... then, she slowly got up to her feet, looked back up and revealed her now completely red eyes, her hair flowing in a nonexistent wind as a stoic expression rested on her face...</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>Hikari Amaterasu</strong>
  <br/>
  <strong>Lil' Ultimate Hope</strong>
</p><p> </p><p>Monaca then appeared from a secret door, going over to Hikari much to the fear of the others and simply gave her one clear and precise order...</p><p>"Capture them all... But kill Kotoko."</p><p>...</p><p>"Yes, mistress."</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>
  <strong>THE STORY CONTINUES WITH SIDE: HOPE...</strong>
</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0021"><h2>21. Future Arc 11: Trial</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The group awoke to the sound of... the ocean? One by one, they each opened their eyes to find themselves seemingly on a beach, but the harsh reality of the final class trial hit them hard as they all realized they were at a podium each in a circle all too similar to the old trial grounds. Similarly, at each other unoccupied stands were portraits of the other Final Killing Game Participants marked out with an X. Haruka then noticed that to her right was Makoto's, to Asahina's left was Mitarai's, to Yukizome's right was Kyosuke's and to her left was Sakakura's, to Seiko's right was Sonosuke's and to her left was Ruruka's, and to Kyoko's left was Tengan's and to her right was Kizakura's. Similarly, they noticed Haruka and Yukizome were now sporting robotic hands, more than likely done by the Mastermind ordering Monokuma to do it to them.</p><p>"Wh-Where are we?" Seiko wondered.</p><p>"Where else could you be?"</p><p>Everyone's eyes were then on the judge's podium where Monokuma was in all his unnerving glory.</p><p>"We're on an island!" Monokuma proclaimed.</p><p>"An... Island?" Haruka wondered.</p><p>"Oh come on, surely you haven't forgotten right?" Monokuma asked, "There's only one island this CAN be!"</p><p>'There's only one island this can be?' Haruka thought, 'There's only one island that comes to mind...'</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>1.) Island of Misfit Toys</strong><br/>
<strong>2.) Jaberwocke Island</strong><br/>
<strong>3.) Jaberlock Island</strong>
</p><p> </p><p>'Aha!'</p><p> </p><p>"You don't mean Jaberwocke Island do you?" Haruka asked.</p><p>"Correctamundo Ms. Protagonist!" Monokuma cheekily answered.</p><p>"Uh... What? Nevermind! Why did you bring us to Jaberwocke Island?!" Emika wondered.</p><p>"Why did I bring you to Jaberwocke Island you ask? Come on, you should already know that answer." Monokuma teased, "This was the battleground of the Class 77-B killing game, right? Well, the false version was, but while it was fitting for the Final Killing Game to be hosted in the place where all the horror began, I felt the stage for the Final Killing Game's Final Class Trial should be where the Remnants of Despair became free of despair since it was there that their greatest hope Chiaki Nanami was slain in the battlefield thanks to Nagito Komaeda~! If Chiaki couldn't survive, then what hope do YOU have of surviving~?"</p><p>'Honestly? Very VERY low... But we can't falter now. Our lives are officially at stake now and if we can't find the truth behind Makoto Naegi's death... then... there won't be any hope left for this world to cling on to..."</p><p> </p><p><strong>Intro Theme:</strong> <a href="https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Avr-Iu5vWsM">Never Say Never - TKDz2b</a></p><p> </p><p>"Now then~ Let's begin with a basic explanation of the class trial!" Monokuma began, "If you can figure out, whodunit, then only the blackened will receive punishment and Hope will win! But if you pick the wrong onnneee~ I'll punish everyone BESIDES the blackened and despair will win the final battle! Well, depending on if you can figure out just WHO exactly Futaba Akari is as well of course~!"</p><p>"Can I just ask one thing?" Seiko spoke up, "Where the hell are our shoes and whatever else we were using to cover up our feet?"</p><p>"Why would you wear them here? We're at the beach after all!" Monokuma replied, "Either way, Futaba's got them stored away because she has plans for you all after she wins~"</p><p>"Not gonna happen." Kyoko growled.</p><p>"Well, that should do it for the opening~ Let the class trial begin!"</p><p>"But where are we even supposed to start?" Asahina asked.</p><p>"First, we need to establish everything we already know and go from there." Kyoko stated.</p><p>'The first debate. I'll need to listen very closely and call out any inconsistencies I find.'</p><p> </p><p><strong>Seiko:</strong> The one who was murdered was Makoto Naegi.</p><p><strong>Yukizome:</strong> And the murder took place in Makoto's old Dorm Room.</p><p><strong>Asahina:</strong> In the bathroom... Just like what happened to Sayaka in the Killing School Life...</p><p><strong>Seiko:</strong> It seems most likely... That the killer entrapped him in the bathroom to make sure he couldn't escape his Forbidden Action going off... He <em>didn't even have a chance to resist...</em></p><p> </p><p>"No, that's wrong!" Haruka called out, "Try to think back to how Makoto's room was earlier. It was pretty trashed, wouldn't you guys say? I think it can be safely assumed that there was indeed a struggle."</p><p>"That much can be assumed without even needing to look at the crime scene." Yukizome stated.</p><p>"Oh... Right... Sorry." Seiko went.</p><p>"No, don't be." Kyoko said, "There's something strange about the scene if you really think about it."</p><p>"Really? How so?" Asahina asked.</p><p>"Why is there evidence of a struggle to begin with?" Kyoko went.</p><p>'Hmm?'</p><p>"If we're going by the rules of the Final Killing Game, then logically Makoto shouldn't have been able to fight back at all." Kyoko pointed out, "Think carefully, there was something that would've prevented him the moment the mandatory sleep kicked in."</p><p>'Something that would've prevented him from fighting back during the mandatory sleep...'</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>B</strong><br/>
<strong>A</strong><br/>
<strong>N</strong><br/>
<strong>G</strong><br/>
<strong>L</strong><br/>
<strong>E</strong>
</p><p>'Eureka!'</p><p> </p><p>"You mean Makoto's Bangle?" Haruka asked.</p><p>"Exactly. Outside of Haruka, everyone else had their bangles on still by the end of the fifth time limit." Kyoko agreed.</p><p>"So doesn't that mean whoever was up during the mandatory sleep is a suspect?" Asahina wondered.</p><p>"The only ones who were up around that time were Yukizome and Me." Haruka stated.</p><p>Then... she realized what she had just said.</p><p>"Wh-What?! I-I'm a suspect now?!" Haruka stuttered in fear.</p><p>"Is this your game then?" Yukizome snickered, "Kill Makoto and blame it all on me so that you could catch me as the Infiltrator even though I chose not to murder anyone this time?"</p><p>"Wa-Hold on a second, time out!" Haruka stuttered in fear, "There's no way I'm the killer! What would I have to gain from killing Makoto?!"</p><p>"And besides, don't you think it's a little early to be calling it on suspects?" Yukizome asked.</p><p>"Huh? Are you saying there's someone else who's a suspect? You've gotta be joking right?" Haruka asked back.</p><p>"No. The other suspect is Seiko." Yukizome answered.</p><p>"WHAT?! How am I a suspect?!" Seiko panicked.</p><p>"Ask yourselves this, people, why didn't Seiko return to the group back on the fourth floor?" Yukizome asked, "And... Didn't Makoto and Kizakura follow her as well? Plus, there was VERY incriminating evidence on Makoto's body that really doesn't help your case Ms. Kimura~"</p><p>Yukizome then pulled out the poison cure thermos Haruka had found on Makoto...</p><p>"Wh-What the?!" Seiko went in shock.</p><p>"I believe we have found our killer." Yukizome smirked.</p><p>'No! There's no way Seiko's the killer! I gotta do something to prove it or else Seiko's gonna be found guilty and we're all gonna die... or worse depending on what Futaba's got planned for us!'</p><p> </p><p><strong>Yukizome:</strong> This Thermos proves beyond a shadow of a doubt... That Makoto Naegi's killer is none other than Seiko Kimura!</p><p><strong>Seiko:</strong> That doesn't prove anything! You could've planted it on him and just blamed it all on me!</p><p><strong>Yukizome:</strong> And where in the world could I have gotten the thermos from in the first place? Don't you carry it on you at all times?</p><p><strong>Seiko:</strong> Ngh!</p><p><strong>Yukizome:</strong> As long as this Thermos was found on his body... The fact that Seiko Kimura is the killer <em>cannot be disputed.</em></p><p> </p><p>"No, that's wrong!" Haruka interjected, "It CAN be disputed actually. There's something interesting about that thermos I found rather off-putting. While I was investigating, I looked inside to see if any of its contents were gone..."</p><p>"And obviously they were still there right?" Yukizome smirked.</p><p>"Actually... no. There wasn't a single drop inside."</p><p>"What?!" Yukizome went in surprise.</p><p>"Th-There wasn't anything inside?!" Asahina followed up.</p><p>"Not a thing. It was completely empty." Haruka reassured, "Look inside it now, and you'll see I'm telling the truth."</p><p>Yukizome did and her face paled when she saw nothing inside it...</p><p>"Sh-She's right." Yukizome went.</p><p>"And it can't have been poured out anywhere, otherwise we would've found a trace somewhere on the first floor." Kyoko added, "That can only mean one thing."</p><p>"Somebody drank it." Haruka stated.</p><p>"H-Hold on, drank it?!" Asahina stuttered in confusion, "How?! Wouldn't that have triggered her forbidden action?!"</p><p>"Actually, hers has a small loophole." Kyoko stated, "It only prevents HER from giving others medicine or creating any, but it doesn't say anything about others taking it themselves."</p><p>"But how did it end up on Makoto?!" Yukizome wondered.</p><p>"I... I got angry at myself..." Seiko sadly answered, "I was angry at the fact I couldn't save the others from their forbidden actions despite my talent... I... I felt so useless... Especially considering I thought I had lost Haruka... I tossed it anger and someone must've picked it up..."</p><p>"Who could've picked it up though?" Asahina asked.</p><p>'There's only one person who could've picked it up...'</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>1.) The Illuminati</strong><br/>
<strong>2.) Seiko Kimura</strong><br/>
<strong>3.) Makoto Naegi</strong>
</p><p> </p><p>'Aha!'</p><p> </p><p>"The only one who could've picked it up, was Makoto himself." Haruka stated.</p><p>"M-Makoto picked it up?!" Asahina went in shock.</p><p>"And depending on weather or not he drank its contents could drastically change how we look at this case." Kyoko stated.</p><p>"But we have no proof that he was the one who drunk it though." Yukizome pointed out.</p><p>"Sadly, for now, we don't." Kyoko agreed, "But before we get to that, there are some things we need to discuss regarding the scene of the crime. Specifically, why it looks like there was a struggle when we know there shouldn't have been..."</p><p> </p><p><strong>Yukizome:</strong> As much as I don't wanna admit it... Kyoko's got a point. I never went to the first floor so I didn't do it.</p><p><strong>Seiko:</strong> Yeah, sure you didn't.</p><p><strong>Yukizome:</strong> I'm telling the truth! Long before Makoto woke up... Futaba told me EVERYONE'S forbidden actions... Told me mine was fake... And told me EXACTLY who to kill and in what order. She wanted me to get through the list as fast as I could before the sixth time limit... But as you no doubt know due to the complications of everyone splitting up into teams... I was unable to do it as quickly as she would've liked.</p><p><strong>Asahina:</strong> Then WHO could've caused the damage?!</p><p><strong>Seiko:</strong> Maybe... It's not a question of WHO caused the damage... But <em>WHAT caused the damage.</em></p><p> </p><p>"I agree with that!" Haruka stated, "I found this on Kizakura's body while I was investigating!"</p><p>Haruka then pulled out the clean kitchen knife.</p><p>"Is that a... kitchen knife?" Seiko asked in worry.</p><p>"And it's completely clean!" Haruka added, "Wouldn't this kitchen knife do the kind of damage we saw in Makoto's room?"</p><p>"It possibly would." Seiko agreed, "Sayaka's kitchen knife did so in the Killing School Life."</p><p>"Then I think we're all in agreement that this was what caused the damage." Haruka confidently said.</p><p>
  <strong>"You're overlooking something!"</strong>
</p><p>Haruka then looked at Yukizome who had a confident look of her own.</p><p>"Then that means that's what killed Makoto too!" Yukizome said.</p><p>"Wh-What?! Where'd you get that conclusion?!" Haruka wondered in confusion.</p><p>"Think about it! If that was used to tear the room apart, then it had to have been what finished him off!" Yukizome went.</p><p> </p><p><strong>Yukizome:</strong> This whole trial... It's like one giant retread of Sayaka Maizono's trial ain't it? Would it really be out of place for Makoto to have died in a similar way? You're the one who made that speech about learning from the past, don't you remember the old saying about history repeating itself?</p><p><strong>Haruka:</strong> That doesn't mean Makoto died the same way! History can repeat itself, but those repeats can be changed by constants and variables! Plus, the knife's spotless! How could this have been used to kill Makoto?</p><p><strong>Yukizome:</strong> Kizakura could've easily stabbed him and then wiped off the blood after <em>pulling out the knife!</em></p><p> </p><p>"I'll cut that contradiction to pieces!" Haruka proudly proclaimed, "There's no way he pulled the knife out! I checked all over Makoto's body! There were no signs of any external injuries outside of the wounds on his head!"</p><p>"Plus, there's another thing that confirms why Makoto couldn't have died to the kitchen knife." Kyoko backed up.</p><p>'And that is...'</p><p> </p><p>'Aha!'</p><p> </p><p>"The Monokuma File!" Haruka followed up, "It very clearly states that the cause of death was by the bangle poison because of his forbidden action!"</p><p>"Yeah, but that still doesn't clear up Kizakura from suspicion." Yukizome stated, "Nor does it clear you Haruka!"</p><p>"Why am I still a suspect?!" Haruka wondered.</p><p>"Unless you can prove you never went to the first floor, you're still in the hot seat for potentially killing Makoto." Yukizome explained, "Without your bangle, you wouldn't be able to follow the rules and as such could murder to your heart's content."</p><p>'I gotta present something to get them off me! There's only one thing that can help me now...'</p><p> </p><p>'Aha!'</p><p> </p><p>"Okay, I'll admit it. I was on the first floor during the interval." Haruka stated.</p><p>"Are you finally admitting your guilt?" Yukizome smugly proclaimed.</p><p>"I'm not done yet!" Haruka growled before calming down, "But I was in the Nurse's Office. After seeing Yukizome wake up during the mandatory sleep, the area where my hand previously was had started bleeding out again and I had to rush for the Nurse's Office to treat it."</p><p>"I can confirm her story." Kyoko spoke up, "I checked all around the first floor while we were investigating and found the trash can full of blood-soaked paper towels where she was trying to catch it as it fell, no doubt."</p><p>"Then what does this mean?!" Seiko wondered, "We're completely out of suspects now!"</p><p>'N-No... W-We can't be right?'</p><p>"Maybe there's something we missed, let's go over this one more time!" Asahina suggested.</p><p>'Come on Haruka, think! There's gotta be something you can use! What evidence outside of the ones for Futaba haven't you used yet?! Look at that and they should lead to the truth!'</p><p> </p><p><strong>Seiko:</strong> Let's think this through, who were our suspects?</p><p><strong>Asahina:</strong> It was you, Yukizome, and Haruka...</p><p><strong>Yukizome:</strong> But-</p><p><strong>Seiko:</strong> We've been over this! Kizakura was not a suspect!</p><p><strong>Asahina:</strong> And neither were you because of your forbidden action...</p><p><strong>Kyoko:</strong> Haruka was cleared by me...</p><p><strong>Seiko:</strong> Then the only other person it could be... Is Yukizome!</p><p><strong>Yukizome:</strong> How many times do I have to say it?! I'm not the killer!</p><p><strong>Asahina:</strong> After everything you've done, you expect us to believe that?!</p><p><strong>Seiko:</strong> Can you even prove you never went to the first floor outside of Monokuma's announcement?</p><p><strong>Asahina:</strong> There was an interval between when Haruka saw her and when Makoto died! She could've killed him during that time period!</p><p><strong>Yukizome:</strong> But I really didn't! I would've had to <em>break into the bathroom door</em> and put him in there because of how Makoto's door was!</p><p> </p><p>"I agree with that!" Haruka announced, "Remember, guys? Makoto's door was wonky, it got stuck easily."</p><p>"It does?" Yukizome asked.</p><p>"Yeah. Leon thought that in order to get in, he'd have to break the lock when he was trying to kill Sayaka after countering her trying to kill him." Haruka affirmed, "But if he knew the trick, he wouldn't have had to do that. And the bathroom door showed no signs of being broken into."</p><p>"Then... If nobody broke into the bathroom, how did Makoto die?!" Asahina asked, "Who trashed his old dorm room?!"</p><p>'I can answer that, Asahina, with this piece of evidence...'</p><p> </p><p>'Aha!'</p><p> </p><p>"Guys..." Haruka went grabbing everyone's attention, "Try to remember where everyone was before the mandatory sleep and it will all become clear to you."</p><p>"Haruka was up and about..." Asahina began.</p><p>"Asahina, Yukizome, and I were on the fourth floor..." Kyoko continued.</p><p>"I was in Toko Fukawa's old room..." Seiko added.</p><p>"And Kizakura was together with Makoto last we saw them." Yukizome finished.</p><p>Then... it hit Seiko, Asahina, and Yukizome like a truck.</p><p>"It seems they've reached the same conclusion as we have." Kyoko said to Haruka.</p><p>"It seems so... The one who trashed the room and set it up to make it look like there was a murder, was Makoto and Kizakura themselves!" Haruka proclaimed.</p><p>"What?! B-But why?!" Asahina wondered.</p><p>"No doubt to narrow the suspects down so that Yukizome would finally be caught." Kyoko explained, "Makoto must've had a hunch as to who it was, and as a result set up everything so that Yukizome would be caught, with Kizakura willing to die by his forbidden action to thin the numbers even more."</p><p>"Then who drank the contents of the thermos?!" Asahina asked.</p><p>"The Poison Cure's effects will prevent you from dying to the poison, but it'll effectively put you in a coma while your body shows signs of the poison's effects due to the cure being one that heals you over time." Seiko explained.</p><p>'And there's one piece of evidence that'll prove who drank it...'</p><p> </p><p>'This is it!'</p><p> </p><p>"And the one who drank it was... Makoto Naegi." Haruka proclaimed.</p><p>"WHAT!?" Yukizome, Seiko, and Asahina went in shock.</p><p>"Think about everything that's been revealed throughout this trial." Haruka stated, "None of us could've been the killer, none of us could've been the one to mess up the Dorm Room, only Kizakura and Makoto have the motive to do all this."</p><p>"And there's another thing that proves it was Makoto who drank it." Kyoko stated, "All of the other poison victims have had one thing in common, and Makoto didn't have it.</p><p>'They all had one thing in common? Does she mean...?'</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>1.) The Victims' Skin &amp; Eyes</strong><br/>
<strong>2.) The Victims' Feet</strong><br/>
<strong>3.) The Victims' Breasts</strong>
</p><p>'Aha!'</p><p> </p><p>"You mean how their skin turns purple and their eyes go bloodshot?" Haruka asked.</p><p>"Indeed. On all other victims of the poison, their entire body is usually turned purple and both their eyes are bloodshot." Kyoko agreed, "But Makoto only had HALF of his body and only ONE of his eyes go bloodshot."</p><p>"H-Half of his body?!" Yukizome went in amazement.</p><p>"Th-Then that means..."</p><p>"Makoto is NOT dead." Kyoko smiled, cutting off Asahina.</p><p> </p><p>"Here's everything that went down in this case!" Haruka proclaimed, "It all started when Seiko ran off to the first floor on her own, Makoto and Kizakura had followed her to make sure nothing would happen to her. After seeing her toss away her Poison Cure, Makoto and Kizakura decided to team up to reveal the Infiltrator once and for all. First, Makoto drank the poison cure to make sure he would survive, then, he and Kizakura tore his old Dorm Room apart to make it look like there had been a struggle to get us talking for sure. Next, Kizakura more than likely caused multiple injuries to Makoto's head to make us firmly believe there was a fight between him and the Infiltrator. After that, Makoto and Kizakura slept in the Bathroom to completely sell the idea that he was actually murdered by his forbidden action instead of locked in a coma. Makoto slept like Sayaka to further make us believe that history had repeated itself, while Kizakura slept at the door, keeping it open so he'd have an escape once his forbidden action begun. Then, once the sixth time limit began, the plan started. Makoto was put into a coma... while Kizakura's bangle thought that Makoto was dead and thus began to poison Kizakura. Kizakura then bolted out in an attempt to sell the idea that it was a double murder via having Kizakura set up near a to be dead body. All of this was the work of Makoto Naegi in an attempt to help us solve the infiltrator mystery once and for all."</p><p> </p><p>"How about it Monokuma? Did I get everything right?" Haruka asked.</p><p>"Aren't you the smart one?" Monokuma taunted, "Yes sir~ Everything you jut said was correct!"</p><p>"Th-Then it's true?!" Asahina happily asked, "Makoto's still alive?!"</p><p>"Yeah, yeah, yeah, but enough about Makoto. That was only the first half of the trial~" Monokuma explained.</p><p>Monokuma then took out a stool, went over to one of the podiums, kicked away Gekkogahara's portrait to set the stool down, and jumped up onto it to make himself at hight with the others.</p><p>"Now, you have to solve the mystery of WHO Futaba Akari is~" Monokuma cheekily went.</p><p>"After all that, it's not over?!" Seiko went in annoyance.</p><p> </p><p><strong>Seiko:</strong> There's still more?! I thought we were finally done!</p><p><strong>Asahina:</strong> Welcome to the class trials...</p><p><strong>Yukizome:</strong> But-How are we supposed to answer WHO you are?! We <em>don't have anything on you!</em></p><p> </p><p>"No, that's wrong!" Haruka proclaimed, "We do know some things about Futaba." Haruka then pulled out Futaba's Student Profile. "We know she was the Ultimate Gamer, and had won multiple different awards and sponsorships to earn such a title."</p><p>"But we kinda already knew that, didn't we?" Asahina questioned.</p><p>"To a degree, but if anything, this proves one thing about her." Haruka said.</p><p>'And that is...'</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>1.) Futaba Was a Socialist</strong><br/>
<strong>2.) Futaba Was a Social Butterfly</strong><br/>
<strong>3.) Futaba Was a Societer</strong>
</p><p>'Aha!'</p><p> </p><p>"Tell me, aren't most gamers typically anti-social introverts?" Haruka asked.</p><p>"Indeed they are." Kyoko answered.</p><p>"But to have as many accomplishments as she did, she'd have to be a social butterfly extrovert." Haruka explained.</p><p>"A social butterfly? What's that gotta do with anything?" Monokuma asked.</p><p>"It backs up one of the pieces of evidence you gave us Futaba." Haruka replied.</p><p> </p><p>'Take That!'</p><p> </p><p>"It backs up THIS Diary Entry." Haruka said, presenting the entry in question, "It talks about how you tried to make friends with everyone in Class 77-B, but they all turned a blind eye to you and you didn't know why."</p><p>"They did?" Kyoko asked in surprise.</p><p>"La-la-la! I'm not listening! La-La-La!" Monokuma went.</p><p>'Oh no, not this crap...'</p><p>"You can't hide from your past Futaba."</p><p>"La-la-la-la-la-laaaaaaaa!"</p><p>"I have a piece of evidence that you gave to us that'll make you shut up! A piece of evidence that shows what happened affected your personality!"</p><p>"Oh yeah?! Prove it! Where's your proof that it affected Futaba?!"</p><p>'THIS IS THE END!'</p><p>"These!" Haruka exclaimed holding out the test papers.</p><p>"Seriously? That's it?"</p><p>"Pay attention to the dates. The one with the C is CLEARLY way into your time at Hope's Peak! This one with the S is early into it! And they're both the same test!"</p><p>"I-I remember!" Yukizome spoke up, "I remember grading those tests! That's DEFINITELY Futaba's work!"</p><p>"Whoops..." Monokuma went.</p><p>"But... How did it affect her to the point of harming her grades?" Seiko asked.</p><p>'This is how!'</p><p> </p><p>'Aha!'</p><p> </p><p>"This Report from Gekkogahara should explain it." Haruka answered, pulling it out, "Specifically, it was from her time in Class 75 before graduation and before Class 78 joined. It detailed how recently she started noticing that Futaba was acting a bit out of it, seemingly not wanting to talk to anyone almost as if she just got hit the worst news ever. That's CLEARLY a sign that something changed her. She went from a social butterfly to an anti-social recluse. And there's one person here who can confirm if my theory is true or not!"</p><p>"There is?!" Seiko wondered.</p><p>"Ms. Yukizome! You're the only one!" Haruka announced.</p><p>"M-Me?!" Yukizome went in surprise.</p><p>'If I present her this... It'll confirm to me for sure if what I think happened...'</p><p>"Tell me, does this look familiar to you?"</p><p>"No... Why?"</p><p>'Huh? Wh- oh... Wrong thing. GOD DAMN IT!'</p><p>♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♡<br/>
★★★★★★★★★★★★★★</p><p>"Ignore that..." Haruka embarrassingly went as she pulled out the other thing, "Does THIS look familiar to you?"</p><p>"Y-Yeah! It does!" Chisa went in surprise.</p><p>"What is it?" Asahina asked.</p><p>"A note from Yukizome herself, saying how she overheard Nagito belittling Futaba for her Ultimate..."</p><p>"And when I went to confront Nagito about it, he said he was testing her to see if she was truly worthy of being a 'Symbol of Hope' Blugh..." Chisa finished for Haruka.</p><p>"Nagito must've told the others lies about her." Haruka theorized, "Enough lies to drive her to become a recluse. He was obsessed with hope and was willing to do whatever it took to see if others were worthy of being symbols of hope. His attempts put me into tears when he pushed and tested me..."</p><p>"The sight still horrifies me to this day..." Seiko commented, a sense of rage in her voice directed towards Nagito, "I came to her room to bring her some food, and instead I found her trying to hang herself... Which is is why remnant or not, I will never EVER fucking forgive Nagito for what he did to my girlfriend!"</p><p>"And I wasn't the only one he pushed to that limit." Haruka said, "I found this as well."</p><p>Haruka then presented to the others Futaba's suicide note... The contents on it were heartbreaking, talking about how she was fed up with trying to be a symbol of hope, fed up with all the pressure, fed up with everyone ignoring her attempts to be friendly, if the world didn't want her, she'd leave.</p><p>"I think, what further hammers it in, is this."</p><p>Haruka then presented the photo of the Class 77-B group picture...</p><p>"Everyone else is smiling and close together... The orange-haired girl? Facing away and not giving a damn." Haruka stated before pointing at the down looking Monokuma, "And there's only one person that Orange Haired Girl could be! YOU, FUTABA AKARI!"</p><p>Suddenly, smoke started building up around Monokuma before it disappeared and in his place was a girl standing at 152cm/Five feet exactly with orange hair going all the way down to her but while an ahoge rested at the top of her head. On her face was a gas mask, while on her upper body was a green winter hoodie and a white tank top making her 99cm bust known while headphones rested on her neck. From her waist down to her knees was a black skirt while along her legs and feet were black open toe thigh high stockings with a white ribbon at the top of them.</p><p>"About time you showed up." Yukizome went.</p><p>Futaba then slowly but surely removed the gas mask and tossed it aside, revealing her full moon glasses and green eyes.</p><p>"I've been waiting a long time for this Ms. Yukizome." Futaba smiled, "No doubt, you already know who I am, but in case you forgot, I am Futaba Akari. The former Ultimate Gamer, and the final Remnant of Despair."</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>Futaba Akari</strong><br/>
<strong>Former Ultimate Gamer</strong><br/>
<strong>Remannt of Despair</strong>
</p><p> </p><p>'And so... The Final Battle has begun...'</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>
  <strong>THE STORY CONTINUES WITH SIDE: HOPE...</strong>
</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0022"><h2>22. Hope Arc</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Nobody had any time to react as Hikari made a b-line for Fuyuhiko, going at speeds comparibal to Izuru Kamakura's and made a chop at the back of the former Ultimate Yakuza's neck knocking him out. Just as Peko reached for her sword, Hikari rushed for her and did the same to her and then to Kanon, Nagito, Teruteru, Ultimate Imposter, Gundham, and just as she was about to do it to Komaru, Genocide Jack stepped in the way forcing Hikari to back off. In the meanwhile, Kotoko had taken a baseball bat from Emika's gunbag and was making her way towards Monaca, who was just watching the action with joy...</p><p>"That's it Hikari! Capture them all! Ultimate Despair will rise again!!!" Monaca went with pleasure.</p><p>"Not if I have anything to say about it!!!"</p><p>Before Monaca could react, Kotoko slammed the baseball bat against her head and leaving Monaca on the flooring agony. As Kotoko proceeded to continue beating the ever loving hell out of her, seemingly unleashing a built up rage upon her, the others were busy fighting against Hikari. Akane and Nekomaru tried to get something in on her, but her Lil' Ultimate Hope talent was making that seemingly impossible as for every punch, Hikari had an answer until Hikari seemingly got fed up with their shinangigans and with a series of precise punches made them both unable to move from the ground. But just then, she turned around and saw what had been going on with Monaca. Monaca was now a bloody unrecognizable mess, and she wasn't moving. The hyperventilating Kotoko then looked ahead and saw Hikari headed her way... only to then pin her to a wall by the neck.</p><p>Kotoko could feel Hikari choking her out, but Genocide Jack was able to get Hikari off of her... only for Hikari to then toss Genocide Jack onto Kmoaru, knocking them both out... It was down to Hajime. Hajime and Hikari were locked into fierce combat, both being able to match one another in combat in every possible way. Kotoko felt like this was a battle that was going to last a while...</p><p>-</p><p>The survivors of the Final Killing Game looked at the Mastermind with different looks, Kyoko looked at her with anger, Chisa looked at her with glee, Asahina looked at her with worry, Seiko looked at her with confidence in Haruka, and Haruka looked at her with a neutral expression. Futaba looked at them all with just as much of a neutral expression...</p><p>"So you're the one behind all the heartache." Kyoko growled, "All I want to know is why?! Why did you side with Junko?!"</p><p>"Why? Because nobody cared for me while I was a Hope's Peak!" Futaba growled, "I busted my ASS off to be as good at games as I was! My parents never cared for what I was doing because they didn't see gaming as a talent! They always tried to make me to quit them, but once I started winning championships and sponsorships THEN they started to care for me?! Fuck off with that! And even then, when I got accepted into Hope's Peak Academy, everyone in Class 77-B treated me like dirt! Nagito? Nagito was the worst offender! He treated me like nothing but garbage! ... I was a complete wreck when it all happened... I thought I'd finally be happy... but instead I got fed shit. Junko... Junko was the only one who was willing to be there for me when others weren't... When she told me about her plan for the Biggest, Most Aweful, Most Tragic Event in Human History, I was elated to help her. If the world wasn't going to love me? I'd teach it to fear me instead. Junko and I, together, managed to destroy as much of my history as we could because she told me, the only way to create the future is to destroy the past."</p><p>"No, that's wrong!" Haruka interjected, "You don't have to destroy the past to create the future! You can create the future by learning from your past! You can see where you went wrong and learn from it to help you achieve your goals!"</p><p>"I beg to differ!" Futaba growled, "If what your saying is true, then Plan Z would never have happened!"</p><p>"Plan... Z?" Kyoko asked in wonder.</p><p>"The Killing School Life was Plan A..." Futaba began explaining, "The attempt at creating a successor out of Komaru was Plan B... The Killing School Trip being used as a front for Operation Junkofy All Mankind was Plan C... The Final Killing Game and all of this? Plan Z. An absolute last resort should anything go wrong. And it all depended on two important factors. The other plans failing, and me never being caught. Junko wanted me to be in hiding because to her, the despair of knowing that there may or may not be a sixteenth remnant would be enticing to people trying to stop them. With those two factors in mind, you can see why the plan was an absolute last resort."</p><p>"Wait... That makes it sound like she KNEW all of this was gonna happen." Asahina went in confusion.</p><p>"Because she did." Futaba smirked, "See, Ultimate Despair... Ultimate Fashionista... All those were just fronts to hide her REAL talent."</p><p>"Real... talent?" Seiko asked in worry.</p><p>"Junko Enoshima, in actuality, is the Ultimate Analyst."</p><p>The news of Junko's true talent filled the group with a shade of despair they never felt before...</p><p>"A-Analyst?!" Kyoko stuttered in fear, shocking the others.</p><p>"She was always 1,000 steps ahead of all of you and you never knew it." Futaba smirked.</p><p>"B-But how?! How did she lose to Makoto in the Killign School Life then?!" Chisa went in horror.</p><p>"The truth is, it was Makoto's luck." Futaba explained, "Nagito's luck was unnatural, but predictable. Anytime something good happened to him, something bad happened to him and vise versa. Makoto's came and went at complete random. As such, Junko wasn't able to get any data on him. And that failure lead to her defeat. Yet, she knew such a possibility might've happened, which was why she set up a whole bunch of contingency plans in case the Killing School Life didn't go exactly as planned. And now, it's all come down to Plan Z, all because we built this future of despair by destroying the past of hope."</p><p>-</p><p>Hajime and Hikari were still at it, but eventually Hikari noticed a weakness in Hajime's skills... his breath. She knew he merely fused with Izuru in a few ways, but body wasn't one of them. Hajime was going to run out of breath eventually and when he did, Hikari chopped him along the back of his neck and knocked him out.... Only to be knocked out herself as Kotoko grabbed her head and slammed it against each others, knocking them both out and sending them spiraling into a shared dream... Emika was chained to a pillar inf front of a podium in a location similar to the class trials while Kotoko was across from her and Hikari Amaterasu filled the other stands...</p><p> </p><p><strong>Hikari:</strong> You have no talent...</p><p><strong>Hikari:</strong> Nobody loves you...</p><p><strong>Hikari:</strong> Your own family betrayed you...</p><p><strong>Hikari:</strong> They all think you're a freak...</p><p><strong>Hikari:</strong> Everything you know is a lie...</p><p><strong>Hikari:</strong> You're gonna disappear no matter what...</p><p><strong>Hikari:</strong> Just accept your fate as Hikari Amaterasu...</p><p><strong>Hikari:</strong> Why would you even care about what happens to the world at this point?</p><p><strong>Hikari:</strong> Nobody appreciates you for who you are...</p><p><strong>Hikari:</strong> Kotoko probably doesn't even love you...</p><p><strong>Hikari:</strong> You can't change the future by yourself...</p><p><strong>Emika:</strong> Love... Do I even know what that really means anymore?</p><p> </p><p>'No! I do love you Emika! I have to show it to her!' Kotoko thought as the conversation began going again.</p><p> </p><p><strong>Hikari:</strong> You have no talent...<br/>
<strong>[love&gt; </strong></p><p><strong>Hikari:</strong> Nobody loves you...<br/>
<strong>[love&gt; </strong></p><p><strong>Hikari:</strong> Your own family betrayed you...<br/>
<strong>[love&gt; </strong></p><p><strong>Hikari:</strong> They all think you're a freak...<br/>
<strong>[love&gt; </strong></p><p><strong>Hikari:</strong> Everything you know is a lie...<br/>
<strong>[love&gt; </strong></p><p><strong>Hikari:</strong> You're gonna disappear no matter what...<br/>
<strong>[love&gt; </strong></p><p><strong>Hikari:</strong> Just accept your fate as Hikari Amaterasu...<br/>
<strong>[love&gt; </strong></p><p><strong>Hikari:</strong> Why would you even care about what happens to the world at this point?<br/>
<strong>[love&gt; </strong></p><p><strong>Hikari:</strong> Nobody appreciates you for who you are...<br/>
<strong>[love&gt; </strong></p><p>"No, that..."</p><p><strong>Hikari:</strong> Kotoko probably doesn't even love you...<br/>
<strong>[love&gt; </strong></p><p>"No, that..."</p><p><strong>Hikari:</strong> You can't change the future by yourself...<br/>
<strong>[love&gt; </strong></p><p> </p><p>"No, that's wrong!" Kotoko shouted.</p><p>Emika looked from her chains towards Kotoko who was bawling her eyes out.</p><p>"I do love you! You ARE appreciated! By me, Toko, Jack, AND Komaru! You're not gonna disappear so long as I'm here! As long as our love keeps us together, I'll never EVER let you go! I won't ever let anyone harm you again! And I won't let you disappear!!! COME BACK EMIKA, I LOVE YOU!!!"</p><p>Hikari began to writhe in pain as the others started to wake up thanks to Komaru and Toko. Similarly, Kotoko and Hikari began getting up and Hikari was screaming in agony as her hair was shifting between black to white before turning completely white and her ahoge stood tall and proud once more.</p><p>"WH-What the?!" Monaca went in horror, "H-Hikari?! What happened?!"</p><p>"I am NOT Hikari Amaterasu..."</p><p>They opened their eyes to reveal them to be back to their original green...</p><p>"I AM EMIKA AIKO!"</p><p>"Emika-chan!" Kotoko went win joy as she ran up to Emika, tears in her eyes.</p><p>"TH-THAT'S IMPOSSIBLE!!" Monaca panicked, "YOU WERE SUPPOSED TO DISAAPPEAR, WHY HAVEN'T YOU DIAPPEARED?!"</p><p>"After years of nothing but pain... I finally found joy... Joy in a girlfriend named Kotoko Utsugi, and joy in possibly finding a new family to call my own with Class 77-B, and after all that, it's gonna be taken away from me? NOT GONNA HAPPEN!" Emika proclaimed.</p><p>Emika then charged for Monaca and pinned her to the wall before picking up the bat Kotoko dropped...</p><p>-</p><p>"Then... This means..."</p><p>"There's no way to beat Junko..." Asahina finished for Seiko.</p><p>"No! Don't give up hope!" Haruka begged, "We've gotten this far, the only thing left to do now is the vote, right?"</p><p>"Well, she's got a point. Let's make this like the one in the Killing School Life shall we?" Futaba grinned, "While me and Yukizome aren't gonna be voting, however,if all of you vote for Hope, I'll release you all including Makoto Naegi, while Ms. Yukizome and I will live happily ever after out of your hair with one of YOU as our slave. But if just one of you or all of you vote for despair, you can join me and Yukizome and start a brand new league of Ultimate Despair where you'll all be treated very nicely and I'll marry all of you to give you all a happy ending."</p><p>"W-What?" Asahina went in shock, "Th-Those are our choices?"</p><p>"B... Both choices... are hopeless..." Kyoko somberly said.</p><p>"If we go for Hope, we leave but Futaba and Yukizome go free too and takes one of us with them..." Seiko observed, "But if we go for despair, we'll be stuck with them..."</p><p>"Th... There has to be another option!" Haruka stuttered, "M... Maybe... N-no wait, we can..."</p><p>"What's wrong? Drawing a blank?" Futaba asked.</p><p>"There's nothing else we can do..." Haruka sadly replied, "No matter what... We lose..."</p><p>"Aww... Sad? Don't worry, if you pick Despair, I'll take care of all of you." Futaba happily said, blowing Haruka a kiss.</p><p>"I... I see. If choose Despair we'll all be safe, right?" Haruka asked.</p><p>"Wh-What the?!" Seiko went in shock.</p><p>"Looks like someone gets it~" Futaba said in bewilderment at Haruka.</p><p>"No! Haruka, you're right!" Seiko argued, "We can't give up hope now guys! Makoto sure as hell wouldn't want us to!"</p><p>"Ah! Y-Your right! What was I saying?! We can't lose Hope now! Not when the world's depending on us to stop her!" Asahina spoke up, "I can't let Mitarai die knowing despair won!"</p><p>"Your right. If Makoto was here, he'd be doing his best to keep us on our feet." Kyoko agreed, "We can't lose hope, we can't let Makoto's sacrifice be for nothing!"</p><p>"Stubborn fools." Haruka went, "Why hold on to hope? There's no hope in either choice... One way or another, we'll all fall into despair, there's no winning against Junko or Futaba, there's no hope left..."</p><p>"No, that's wrong!" Seiko, Kyoko, and Asahina said together.</p><p>"There IS still hope for us!" Seiko said, "Please, don't fall apart on us Haruka-chan, come on, you've been wanting out of here the most! We can make it out of this just hold on to hope!"</p><p>
  <strong>[Hope&gt; </strong>
</p><p>BANG!</p><p>"Ngh!"</p><p>"Makoto, Kizakura, Mitarai... All of those that died got us to this point and they never once gave up on hope!" Asahina hyped up, "You got this far BECAUSE you believed in hope! The hope of discovering the mastermind and something more, am I right?!"</p><p>
  <strong>[Hope&gt; </strong>
</p><p>BANG!</p><p>"Ahhh!"</p><p>"Haruka... You want Despair to win because you couldn't find another path in the Final Killing... But you did, a long time ago." Kyoko spoke up, "You know what needs to be done to save us... Ms. Psychologist."</p><p>Haruka looked at Kyoko in shock...</p><p>"I read your note while you were passed out when we arrived here." Kyoko smirked, "And if anything... I'd say you're more than worthy to have that Ultimate. You helped me wake up, you were right. It was irresponsible of us to put the burden of Hope on Makoto, Hope isn't something that can be carried by one person... It's something everyone carries inside them. Big or small, hope resides in all of us, to put the burden on one individual... That's not hope. Haruka... You know what needs to be done. Show her that there's another way. A way she may not have ever considered. We're counting on you... Ultimate Psychologist."</p><p>
  <strong>[Hope&gt; </strong>
</p><p>BANG!</p><p>"I know what has to be done!"</p><p>
  <strong>"Ultimate Psychologist" added to Truth Bullets</strong>
</p><p>"Wh-What is this?! There is no other option! You can't be serious!" Futaba growled.</p><p>"Futaba... You only got this way because of Nagito, your parents, and Class 77-B." Haruka began, "You never knew true love did you?"</p><p>"D-Don't play psychoanalyst with me, girl! Hurry up and pick, Hope or Despair!"</p><p>"You never had someone there for you when times were tough. You fell to despair because you never had anyone love you for who you were. You fell to despair because Junko used you just to get what she wanted. But... I can help you. I can show you another way. One that doesn't require you to cause despair. I know what it feels like to have the deck stacked against you, for nobody to care about you because of your talent, but that doesn't mean the whole world does. There's always someone out there willing to give you a chance."</p><p>"Who then?! Who would be willing to give someone like me a chance?!"</p><p>Haruka... held out her hand.</p><p>"Me."</p><p>Futaba looked at Haruka in shock, holding her hands up t her chest in wonder...</p><p>"It doesn't have to end with the options you're giving us Futaba. There's always a third option, even when it's not all that clear. It's just up to you weather or not you wanna take it. Do you?"</p><p>Futaba looked hesitant, looking around at the others before looking at Haruka's hand and then to Haruka with a look of confidence. She hurdled over the podium, and walked over to Haruka... taking her hand with tears in her eyes.</p><p>"I do."</p><p>-</p><p>"This is Futaba Akari... The last survivor of the Remnants of Despair, and the Mastermind behind the Final Killing Game." went Futaba's voice over the radio as the helicopter carrying Class 77-B, Kanon, the unconscious Byakuya, Toko, Komaru, Kotoko, and Emika was flying over the ocean.</p><p>"Wh-What the? What's going on?!" Komaru asked.</p><p>"This is a message to everyone... The Final Killing Game... is over. Kyoko Kirigiri, Haruka Aimi, Chisa Yukizome, Seiko Kimura, Aoi Asahina, and Makoto Naegi have won. Ultimate Despair is no more, the war between Hope and Despair is done."</p><p>Many of those in the chopper were overjoyed at the news.</p><p>"And since I propped Monaca's head on a pike before blowing up the factory? It'll STAY dead." Emika smirked.</p><p>"Still think that was a bit overkill... Oh wait, it was Monaca no I don't." Kotoko smiled back.</p><p>"Take us to the coordinates of that broadcast Kazuichi." Hajime ordered, "I think those guys might need a pick up."</p><p> </p><p>Many months later, Hope's Peak Academy was surrounded by a flower field as the sky returned to its natural blue. Class 77-B and many others were busy helping with some supplies. Komaru and Toko were busy taking a water break, their wedding rings glistening in the sunlight while Kotoko Fukawa was busy pushing a crate with Emika Kuzuryu. Kanon was inside the nurse's office with Mikan, with Kanon on her knees proposing to Mikan who pulled her into an accepting hug. Meanwhile, in the pharmaceutical wing, Seiko, Haruka, and Futaba were busy sorting the new medical supplies, Futaba stumbling a little only for Haruka to catch the box and set it down, allowing the two to laugh before pulling each other into a hug. Their own wedding rings glistening while Seiko was busy cleaning hers. Kyoko was in a classroom on the first floor, looking out the window...</p><p>"Dean Kirigiri?"</p><p>Kyoko looked to the door and saw Headmaster Makoto Naegi looking fine and waiting for her.</p><p>"They're waiting for us, shouldn't we get a move on?"</p><p>"Yes." Kyoko smiled as she stood up, "I'll be right there dear."</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>End Theme: <a href="https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=et0zDG_SAnI">616 - Cinderella Valentine</a></p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>